


A Spoonful of Lemon

by AbbyWard



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 79,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWard/pseuds/AbbyWard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a boy I grew up with. My best friend. I was part of his family, but I was shy and a bit of an outsider. Then I realised he was hot. It became hard to be around him. I stayed away and grew up. I found confidence. But every time I was near him I became the shy girl. I couldn't find a way to talk. Until one day, with the help of some good friends, it just clicked. AH Lemons</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I watched wide-eyed as Edward glided effortlessly down the drive on his skateboard. He had his nose in the air and a happy smile on his face. I wished I could do that. He was so cool, the coolest kid I knew. I had never been able to stand up on my skateboard. I was still kneeling on it and pushing with one foot, and even then I was more likely to fall off than he was. But he was nice to me about that, unlike his brothers.

When I had tried to roll over the garden hose and fell forward onto my face, grazing my chin, nose, and forehead, he had helped me. Emmett and Jasper laughed and made me cry. Edward helped me up and took me to Esme.

Esme cleaned my wounds then held me while I cried. I ruined her shirt with my tears and blood and she didn't care. All she wanted was to make me feel better. For as long as I could remember she treated me like a daughter, I loved her like a mother, and I wished she was my mother. I also wished my mother was like her but not very often because my mother was usually non-existent to me.

One day I asked Esme to adopt me. She said she would, but that would break Charlie's heart. I loved my father too much to do that to him. Also, I wanted Edward to be my brother, but not Emmett and Jasper, they were too big and mean.

"Hurry up, Bella," Edward said, snapping me out of my memories.

I quickly pushed off with my foot and followed him out the gate and down the road. We raced to the corner, Edward won easily. Esme had told us not to go passed the corner of the quiet cul-de-sac. We lived on the last street, on the edge of Forks, and the main road was busy with people speeding in and out of Forks. She had said she would kick us into next week if we got run over by the cars. I think she was joking, if we got run over we would be dead and she would never hurt anyone.

But Edward and I were good. We didn't mind staying near home and staying safe. We didn't want to run across the busy main road, touch the fence, and run back, like Emmett and Jasper liked to do.

"Try to stand up," Edward told me as we turned to go back.

I shook my head. There was no way I was going to risk the pain of falling again.

"Okay, scaredy cat, let's go." He started running and jumped on his board, zooming along the pavement.

I watched, wide-eyed again, until he looked back at me and grinned. I smiled back and ducked my head. I carefully made my way after him, looking for pebbles or twigs that might make me fall.

Eventually I got home and found Edward with his brothers. Emmett had Edward's skateboard and Jasper was holding Edward, his arms pulled tight behind his back.

"Eddie, do you want your stupid board back?" Emmett asked.

"It's not stupid," Edward yelled and struggled a bit more.

"Hold him, Jasper," Emmett warned.

"I will give it back if you do something for me, and don't tell Mom."

I crouched down behind the hedge, glad they hadn't noticed me. I desperately wanted to jump up and save Edward but I was too scared. Emmett and Jasper were older, bigger, and stronger, there was nothing I could do.

"No!" Edward said. He was brave. Much more brave than me. He could stand up to the big kids.

Emmett leant the skateboard against the house and put his foot on the middle. He was going to snap it. Edward started screaming and struggling harder, kicking at Jasper's shins.

"Let him go!" Someone shouted at them. I felt relief now, someone had come to rescue Edward, until I realised where the voice had come from: me!

Emmett was so shocked he almost fell over, quickly putting his foot back on the ground to save himself.

"Shit, she speaks," he said loudly.

With one last kick-twist combo Edward broke free from Jasper, pushed passed Emmett, grabbed his skateboard, and ran towards me.

"Run, Bella," he yelled as he got closer.

I turned around, fear shocking my startled brain into action. We ran side-by-side up the footpath and across the street into Mrs. Cope's garden. Emmett and Jasper stayed away from here ever since she caught them punching Edward in the stomach and showed them her gun. She told them she needed moving-target practice and would use them if she ever saw them again. Her over-grown garden was our safe-haven and sometimes Mrs. Cope brought us milk and cookies while we hid.

Edward rested his arm over my shoulders as we stood panting.

"Thank you," he said when he had caught his breath.

I just shrugged, I hadn't meant to help, but I was glad I had been able to do so.

"You know I'm going to a different school soon," he said. I nodded. "You will have to find your own friends. You won't be able to follow me around anymore."

I nodded again. I was not looking forward to being left alone at school. Edward was my best, and only, friend. The other kids didn't like me. I was already counting down the days until I could follow him, just one year, but a long time for me.

We sat in silence on the garden bench for a couple of minutes. I watched his feet tapping on the ground as he grew restless.

"Bella," Esme called from the road. We climbed through the front hedge and crossed over to her.

"Bella, Charlie will be home in an hour. Would you like to help me make dinner?"

I nodded, waved to Edward who was going to his bedroom, and followed her to the kitchen.

Every night that Dad was home in time for dinner Esme would cook a meal for me to take home to him. She knew he couldn't cook and wanted to 'save' me from pizza and other junk food. Usually he worked late, so I would eat with the Cullens. I really was part of their family, the shy, quiet part.

I loved helping Esme cook. Her kitchen was bigger than my house and had lots of shiny silver stuff. She had two shiny ovens, a two-door fridge, and a matching dishwasher. Her pots and pans shone, hanging overhead like an industrial-style chandelier.

Esme lifted me onto a stool and instructed me to peel potatoes, without skinning my fingers like I did last time. I concentrated hard on this job, vaguely aware of Esme flitting around and humming to the music playing softly through the speakers.

I finally finished and everything was cooking. Esme sat with me and handed me a hot chocolate.

"No marshmallows, sorry," she said. "I don't want you to spoil your appetite. Charlie hasn't been able to finish this early for a while."

"Thank you," I said and took a sip.

"Here," she said, handing me a paper towel. "I don't want you to look any more like a boy, and at the moment you have your dad's moustache."

I laughed and wiped the melted chocolate from my mouth.

"Don't you like my new clothes?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"That is the last time I trust Charlie to take you shopping," she replied, frowning. "I thought it would be a good activity for you two to do on his day off. I forgot he is a typical male and you like boy's clothes."

I laughed, knowing full well I took advantage of my clueless father. "It was fun. I liked not being forced into girls' clothes."

"I am going to buy you a pink t-shirt," Esme said, laughing too.

"T-shirt, yes. Pink, no."

Esme sighed, defeated, and sipped her hot chocolate. She was not upset with me. She had taken me shopping for clothes, every time I needed them, since my mom left five years ago. She knew what I liked and didn't. I knew she would always try to dress me up like a girl. She knew I would always win, and still loved me enough to try.

She asked me about school and scolded me about not having my own friends. She was also worried about the year Edward and I would be separated for.

At six we heard a car horn. Dad was home. Esme quickly put some of the food on two plates. She helped me put my backpack on and saw me out the front door, watching until I reached my dad's front door.

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	2. Chapter 2

(A few years later)

"Bella, come on. Let's go!" Angela called from across the classroom. I had asked her to come over to study after school. She was impatient to get away from school as usual.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I just need to return a book to the library."

"Fine. As long as we don't have to go in for long," she sighed.

"I will wait here," Angela said when we got to the library. "You never know who might walk past."

I just grinned at her as I walked away. She was obsessed with a boy called Ben, and looked for any opportunity to see him. We were so different. She liked attention, especially from boys. She talked to all the cute boys and changed her crush as often as she changed her clothes. I was shy. I didn't talk to boys unless absolutely necessary. I had only ever had one crush.

I glanced back at Angela as I shut the library door and saw her standing with Jacob. I instantly decided to take my time, and a lot of it. She probably wouldn't even notice, now she was being entertained.

I slowly browsed the shelves of books, mentally ticking off ones I had read and ones I had no interest in reading. Finally I chose two Terry Pratchett books and left the library.

"Hi Bella," Jacob said as I reluctantly approached him and Angela.

"Hi Jacob," I said quietly and studied the cover of a book.

"Oh, Bella. That was quick," Angela said then giggled nervously. "Shall we go?"

"See you tomorrow, Angela. Bye Bella," Jacob said then almost ran away from us.

I looked up to see Angela's concerned face and quickly plastered a smile across mine.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I know how you feel about him," she said..

"Please, Angela. I don't feel anything about him. I don't mind if you want to talk to him. You can be friends, just don't expect me to like him. He is just another person at this school, in this town, and your friend. Can we drop it now?"

"Yeah we can. Let's go." Angela took my hand and started striding across the quad.

"What's the rush?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. You just never know who we could miss while we hang around this dump."

"Please, no," I whined and pulled back on her hand. "Please don't go there. We have had this conversation and the answer is still no, no, and no."

"But he is so ... he is just ... he would be ... ugh. There are no words to describe him."

"And yet my answer is still no. I regret telling you stuff so often I wonder why I still talk to you." I grinned at her shocked expression.

"Ha, ha, ha," Angela deadpanned. "It's because you know I know best and you love me despite everything. Like you love him."

"No, Angela."

"Yes, you told me. You cannot deny it." She ran on ahead to avoid my protesting.

"I was drunk and heartbroken. I didn't know what I was saying," I yelled after her.

She stopped at the corner and let me catch up to her. She took my hand again and we walked in silence for a while.

As usual she broke the silence, unable to cope with quiet, or not hearing her own voice, for long. "Will he be home?"

I sighed and ignored her, hoping she would choose something else to talk about.

"A yes or no would be fine. Then I will shut up," she prompted.

I raised an eyebrow at her and we laughed, both knowing she would never shut up. "Yes."

"Excellent," she hissed.

"Whatever harebrained idea you are planning, please stop. I don't want any contact with him, and I don't want you to have any either."

"Aww, you ruin my fun." She pouted at me and sniffed dramatically.

"Yes," I said with a smile. "That's what I'm here for. Ruining your fun is my aim in life."

"Well, you never know what might happen."

Angela talked about Ben for the rest of the walk. I was treated to an in-depth analysis of his every move. I cringed and blushed in sympathy when she told me he caught her staring then winked at her. My sympathy was unnecessary as Angela didn't find it embarrassing at all, instead she felt thrilled that he finally acknowledged her existence.

As we walked down my street she was quiet, daydreaming about Ben. I thought I had lost her to her dream world and was glad of this when I heard a familiar car starting up ahead of us. Unfortunately I was wrong.

"Mwahahahahah," Angela cackled when she saw the car backing.

I swore under my breath and searched for an escape. With no options I prayed for the car to just keep moving and go away, far away.

It didn't. It stopped and the door opened. He got out of the car and leaned on the roof, looking at us.

"Hi, Edward!" Angela said. She grabbed my arm and manhandled me closer to the car.

"Hi, Angela," he replied with a smile then looked at me. "Hi, Bella."

"Hi," I whispered and looked down at the ground, unable to smile, let alone say any more. I silently asked it to open up and swallow me. It didn't. I kicked it with contempt and scuffed my shoe.

"Soooo ..." Angela filled the uncomfortable silence. "How is college?"

"Good." Edward said. "I have exams so I'm busy studying. I was just going to the library."

"Oh," Angela said, nudging me. "We have just been to the library. Bella needed some new books."

I blushed at Angela's obvious attempt to get me to talk.

"What are you reading?" Edward asked.

I glanced up at his smile then to my books. I awkwardly showed him the spines then looked at him as he read the titles.

"Terry Pratchett," he said. "I have read some of his books. They are very interesting, especially if you like history and humour."

My heart raced as I realised we had something in common. I desperately searched my brain for something intelligent to say, unfortunately it suggested saying 'would you like to read it to me sometime? Naked? While I suck you off?'

Blushing furiously at my filthy brain, I nodded and shrugged then went back to glaring at the ground. I wanted to talk to him about the books. Angela had no interest in reading anything but the English assigned book list, and even then she would search for hours for the movie version.

"What are you studying?" Angela asked as she squeezed my hand, reassuring me she was there to cover my awkwardness.

"Sciences mostly."

"Wow," Angela said. "We better not keep you from your work. See you later."

"Yeah," he replied. "See you, Angela. Nice to see you again, Bella."

He got into his car and waved as he took off.

"Well done, Bella," Angela said as I let out a loud breath. "You made some eye contact that time."

"Thanks," I said, grimacing at her. We walked the rest of the way to my house in silence.

"Why are you so shy?" Angela asked as we unpacked our books on the table.

"I don't know. I don't want to be, it just happens."

"But you are fine around the boys at school. You don't talk to them, but that is because you don't want to. You don't turn into the nervous pile of mush I just saw. Why is Edward different?"

"That's just it," I said with a smile. I had accepted my involuntary behaviour around Edward. "He is different. But I don't know how. We used to be close when we were little. We played together every day. But even then I hardly spoke to him. I suppose it is just too hard to change after so many years."

"I wish you could talk to him," she said with a sigh.

"I wish I could too. I plan things to say, inside my head, but they never come out. It's hopeless. He probably thinks I'm a freak."

Angela reached out and squeezed my hand. "He likes you."

I laughed and shook my head, there was no way Edward liked me.

"I'm serious," she said. "You don't see it because all you do is look at the ground."

I blushed again, knowing my behaviour only makes everything worse. I worry so much about making a fool of myself, but that worry makes me look like a fool.

"Bella, he cares about you. I could see that. He wanted to talk to you but didn't know how to do it. If you would just relax and talk to him your fantasies might come true."

"That's enough, Ang. I told you that stuff to get it off my chest. I don't want it to keep coming up. No matter what you or I want, Edward and I are not going to happen. It is not possible."

I could see Angela wasn't finished but she respected my wishes. This topic would come up again though. I was dreading it.

Facebook status update: Why am I so shy? Is there a brick wall between my thoughts and mouth? I need to enroll in boot camp to learn how to scale it.

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N What would you say to Bella if you could comment?
> 
> ©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	3. Chapter 3

Last status update: Why am I so shy? Is there a brick wall between my thoughts and mouth? I need to enroll in boot camp to learn how to scale it.

'Always and Forever, Forks High School Prom,' I read on the flier that had been shoved in my hand. A heavy sense of dread twisted in my stomach. I cringed further as I heard a scream. Angela had read her flier too, and her feelings about it were obviously the complete opposite of mine.

"Bella," she yelled. "We don't have much time. One month to plan everything. What are we gonna wear? How will we do our hair? Should we rent a limo? Ahhhh..." She grabbed my arm and held her other hand over her throat.

"What is it Angela?" She looked shocked, like she had swallowed a fly.

"Who are we going to go with?" she whispered.

"I'm sure someone will ask you. And I will help with your dress and hair before it."

"Yes, and I will help you with yours."

"No, Ange. I'm not going."

"Don't say that, of course you are going. Now get your diary out so we can plan everything."

For the rest of lunchtime I sat silently, listening to Angela's plans, and taking notes about deadlines for dresses, makeup and hair trials, and everything else. The most daunting of Angela's deadlines was having a date by the end of the week. But I had already scheduled in convincing her I wasn't going, over the next few days so that wouldn't trouble me.

Angela ran off to class shouting a reminder about asking someone to the prom. I shook my head and laughed. Her enthusiasm was nice at the moment but it was going to get tedious fast.

-00-00-00-

"I heard some kids talking about prom today." Dad had been quiet and thoughtful while we ate dinner together.

"I'm not going," I replied with a sigh.

"Why? You have to go!" Dad was staring at me in disbelief. He was proving how little he knew about me. He should know I hate dancing and dressing up..

"I don't want to go." I tried to show the conversation was over.

"Bella, you need to go to prom. Everyone goes to prom. Angela will be going." Dad almost sounded like he was pleading with me.

"Dad, why are you pushing this? It is expensive and I will have to go with a boy."

Dad's face fell slightly with the mention of a boy but he recovered quickly.

"I am happy to help you pay for everything," he said carefully.

I waited for his answer to the second part of my argument. It took a long silence as he processed his thoughts.

"Ask Edward," he finally said.

"Dad!" I blushed deeply with the mention of Edward's name.

"What? He's a nice boy. You have been friends with him for a long time. But anyone would be better than that kid you went out with last year."

"Yes, Dad," I said with a smile. Dad hated Jacob instantly and never warmed to him. He was happy when I stopped seeing him after a couple of weeks.

We sat in silence while we finished eating.

"Would you like me to ask Edward for you?" Dad asked as I left the table.

"Dad! Why would you suggest that? It would be humiliating!" My shock and fear at his suggestion caused made my voice loud and high. He dropped his head.

"I just thought I could help. I could talk to Esme and she could ask him."

"No, Dad. Can we drop it now?"

Dad nodded and I hid in my room for the rest of the night.

-00-00-00-

Angela gave me two days break from the prom talk, but I could tell she was desperate to talk about it constantly. She knew me better that Dad, though, she knew not to push it and annoy me.

"Have you asked anyone to prom yet?" she finally asked, unable to stay silent any longer.

"No, Angela," I said with a sigh.

"Has anyone asked you?"

"No, Angela."

There was silence and I sensed she was waiting for me to say something.

"Have you asked anyone?" I settled on asking.

"No..." I could hear her anticipation of the next question.

"Has anyone asked you?"

Judging by the squeal I had asked the correct question.

"Oh, Bella," Angela gushed. "Ben called me last night. He asked me." She threw her arms around me and squealed again.

"Angela," I warned, about to tell her off for the over-the-top behaviour. But I decided to let her have her celebration, as long as she was focused on herself, not me. "Tell me everything."

"Well," she said as she pulled out her diary. "I wrote it all down. My phone rang at 8:14 and I had to run to get it from my desk. I didn't look at the caller ID, I thought it was you! I said hi, then he said hi, and I almost died. I couldn't say anything until he said hello again. He thought I was gone! All I could say was hi, I was so embarrassed. He asked if I had finished the assignment and I told him what I had written so far. He said he hadn't started. Then we didn't know what to talk about. The silence was funny so I had to bite my hand to stop myself giggling."

"Are we almost at the good bit?" I asked as she took a breath.

"Yes," she said with a huff. "He told me I'm pretty. I said thanks, you too. What a stupid thing to say! He laughed and I laughed. Then he asked me if I would like to go to prom with him." Angela screamed and hugged me again.

"I'm so happy for you, Ange," I said and hugged her back.

"So who are you going with?"

"No one, Angela. I don't want to go." I tried to sound firm.

"You are going, Bella," she replied, holding my arm for emphasis. "You are my best friend and this is the most important night of our senior year. You have to be there with me."

"I think graduation is slightly more important..." I tried to argue.

"No, Bella. Prom is more important, especially because I am going with Ben. You will be there. If you don't have a date you can go with Ben and me, as our third wheel. I think you should get a date though so you aren't the third wheel... Ask Jacob."

"Jacob? Are you crazy? Jacob?" I couldn't believe she would suggest I go with Jacob. "We broke up, that usually means we have nothing to do with each other ever again. I would love to have nothing to do with him ever again."

"You dumped him," Angela reminded me. "He still likes you. If you would just get over yourself he will take you back. He looks at you all the time in class. Do you want me to ask him for you?"

"Why do people keep offering to ask people for me? I'm not ten years old. If I wanted to go with someone I would ask them."

"So you will go? By yourself?"

"Yes, I will go. By myself." I decided this was the lesser of the evils and I could survive prom, as long as I didn't have to have a date.

"Yussss," Angela said and pumped her fist. "Wait, who else has offered to ask someone for you?"

"It doesn't matter. Dad just stuck his nose in. He is still trying to be the cool Dad, my friend."

"Who was he going to ask? That cute young cop who moved here last month? He is sexy. I love his ass in his uniform..." Angela drifted off into a daydream.

"No, Angela, he wanted to ask Esme to ask Edward."

"Oh my god." Angela was speechless as the information sunk in, her face fluctuating between horror and excitement. "Did you say no?"

"Of course I said no, what did you think? I'm not going to let Dad run a dating service for me." I studied Angela's face as she thought about this.

"But you can't ask him yourself, because you can't talk to him at all. But if you wanted a date he would be the boy you would choose, because you like him, and he likes you..." she held my arms and stared into my eyes. "If your dad did the inviting you wouldn't have to talk to him, until the prom. Then you would be forced to talk to him because he was your date. It would be hard but I'm sure you can do it. Then once you start talking to him you will be able to talk to him and you can date him then get married and have his babies."

"Wow, Angela," I said sarcastically. "What alternate universe are you from, and how can I move there? Don't be ridiculous. It is not going to happen, I told you that, and now we can drop it."

"Fine," she said with a smile. "But I think you should consider it. There is still time. Otherwise you are welcome to be our third wheel. I will save you a dance."

I couldn't help seeing logic in Angela's crazy theory. Under pressure I could talk to Edward. I would feel obligated to talk to him, he would be my date. If we were sitting alone, at a nice quiet corner table, I could talk to him. Surely.

I smiled to myself as I pictured Edward sitting with me, holding my hand as we chatted about school and University. I completely forgot where I was as my daydream changed, Edward's fingers drifting over my skin, pushing the hem of my dress higher, finding a scrap of easy to push aside lace. Warm, long, strong fingers.

My eyes snapped open with the sound of the bell. I glanced around me quickly to check no one had noticed my strange behaviour. As usual no one was even aware I was there.

Facebook Status update: Prom. Will you go to prom with me? – the hardest question I will never have the guts to ask.

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N What would you say to Bella if you could comment?
> 
> ©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	4. Chapter 4

Last status update: Prom. Will you go to prom with me? – the hardest question I will never have the guts to ask.

School was even more tedious than ever. Prom fever had spread and all anyone was talking about was hair, dress and dates. Angela protected me as best she could, talking incessantly whenever we were drawn into a conversation so I didn't have too. But she couldn't always be there.

"Bella!"

I cringed. I knew exactly who had said my name, even without turning to look.

"Jessica," I said as I simultaneously stretched a smile over my face and turned to her.

She held me by my shoulders and kissed the air either side of my face as I stood, stiff, counting the seconds until I was released.

"Bella, I heard you are wearing blue!"

"Yes.."

"Oh, that will look lovely with your skin tone. A darker blue always brings out colour in pale skin. I have finally decided to wear yellow.. I feel like I owe it to my tan to show it off. I work hard to get this brown and perfect, especially in such a rainy place like Forks. Did you know I have no tan lines? It takes skill and patience to not have tan lines. I even slick my hair back so there are no white edges. I'm getting hair extensions for prom so I can have long blonde curls down my back. Angela said you wanted curls too."

"Yes."

"Your hair will look nice in curls. But you need to make sure your jewellery doesn't make your look too much. If your hair is over your shoulders, and you don't have a strapless dress, having a necklace will just be too much. I found this amazing diamond and black onyx set so I am going to have my hair pulled back. The curls should fall to my lower back because I want everyone to be able to see my ass in my dress. It is amazing, it makes my ass look awesome. I got it made short so I can show off my legs too. Are you going to wear heals?"

"No."

"Oh you should. Heels make your legs look longer. We can't all be blessed with supermodel legs. Also your muscles work harder when you wear them so they look toned even if you don't spend an hour in the gym every day. They make your hips sway too. We need every trick we can use to keep our dates happy.. Short skirts, heels, hair, makeup, everything. I'm going with Mike, he asked me the day the theme was announced. I think he has been waiting all year to ask me. He was so cute, all nervous and sweaty. He was so relieved when I said yes. I thought he was going to drop down and kiss my feet. Someone said you are going with some guy called Edward. Not Edward Cullen right? Is it one of the cops, or is it your cousin?"

I finally managed to blink, my eyes were sore from staring wide-eyed in shock at her. The silence was a blessing though, a hundred times longer than any other break in her talk. I cleared my throat. I tried to say something and failed.. I cleared my throat again.

"I'm going to kill Angela," I managed to croak out. I turned away and stormed off. I shouldn't have left Jessica like that, it wasn't her fault. She was just passing on gossip mindlessly, as usual. I should have let her hug me and talk about her regret that we can't chat for longer.

Angela could always read me so well. She spotted me from almost clear across the school, assessed my mood, finished her conversation with Eric, and made her way to a deserted spot. She also had the insight to look sheepish and bow her head.

"You told Jessica about Edward? Why?"

"I didn't, not really." She took my hand and rubbed my arm, trying to calm me.

"Tell me what you said." I was managing to keep calm, mostly because of her touch.

"Well let me think. I have to wade my way through a lot of conversation to find the right memory, you know."

I couldn't help it, I grinned. Angela always knew the right thing to say to me to cheer me up.

"She was talking about the prom. Blah, blah, blah, transport. Stretch Hummer, horse and carriage, her dad's Beemer. Blah, blah, blah, dresses. Why would you want a tan when you live in Washington? She looks like a carrot who got lost on the way to the fancy dress party. In Forks we are white and we wear dark colours which don't show the wet."

I started tapping my foot in impatience. I had already had one Jessica conversation today, I didn't need another one, even if it was severely abridged.

"Oh yeah, she was saying she wants Mike to get a sunbed so they match, it's obvious his yellow tie will not be enough. She asked me if I had a date and I told her about Ben. She was surprised that I wasn't taking you as a pity date, she said you wouldn't be able to get a proper date. I had to defend you."

"What did you say?"

"I said you might be coming with Ben and me. But then she scoffed, she was all smug, thinking she was right. I said you might go with Edward."

I let out a gush of air and closed my eyes with dread.

"Bella, that's all I said. She asked who he is and I didn't tell her. She asked how you know him and how long you have known him but I didn't say. She doesn't know anything, I swear."

Angela waited while I calmed myself.

"Okay, it's fine," I told her with a reassuring smile. "She doesn't believe it could be Edward Cullen. She is guessing he is one of Dad's workmates or a cousin. But please don't talk about it again. I don't want anyone to know anything until I have made my mind up."

"Made your mind up? You mean you are still thinking? There is a possibility you will ask him?" Angela was almost bouncing with excitement, her voice high.

"I don't know. I can't make a decision. I need to think."

"Okay, Bella. Let me know if there is anything you need." Angela almost whispered, as if she was worried she might be interrupting some important thinking. Then she smiled, squeezed my arm and left. She was leaving me to think, no pestering, no talking, no influence. I shook my head and sighed, she would ask about a decision soon and I had better have one when she did, she would not leave it up to me for long.

-00-00-00-

"I'm home," Dad called as he opened the door.

I rolled my eyes. As if I didn't know. The sound of his cruiser was unmistakeable, the quiet squeal of an engine not looked after, the crunch as he turns into the driveway too fast and it bounces on its suspension. The garage door opens automatically with a groan and a loud clang, the tennis ball hanging from the ceiling hits the wall when he drives into it too fast. He kicked the garage door on his way inside too, it gets stuck and doesn't shut sometimes.

Before all this I was surprised, though. My father was never home this early. I hadn't even started cooking tea yet. This was completely unprecedented.

"I have dinner. La Porchetta."

The surprise I had managed to overcome suddenly returned. Dad and takeaways was not new. We had takeaways a lot more than we should. A burger and chips from the diner was Dad's speciality. Dad with Italian was a shock. The closest Italian restaurant was just over an hours drive away in Port Angeles.. We would go there once a year for our annual 'Dad complaining about the price while daughter tries to enjoy her birthday' meal. La Porchetta is only for special occasions, and when Dad feels he should be a better father, like my birthday.

I move to sit at the table.

"Caprese pizza, Carbonara, and Bacio for dessert," Dad said as he opened boxes.

"This is nice, thanks Dad," I said and looked up at him. He was standing over the food, watching me. Looking for some reaction, almost desperate. He quickly smiled and sat down when he noticed I was now frowning.

"What's going on, Dad?" I asked.

"Nothing, Bells. Eat your dinner." His guilty swallow gave him away.

"Tell me. You have bought all my favourites. You don't even like Bacio." I stopped, folded my arms and waited.

After a few sighs and lots of fiddling with the cutlery he spoke, "I did something I shouldn't have." He paused and I waited. "I ran into Esme at the community centre yesterday and we had a chat."

My stomach contracted. Luckily I hadn't eaten. I knew exactly what was coming. I didn't want to know, I didn't want to hear. I wanted to wake from this nightmare.

"Dad, no."

"I'm sorry. I had to ask. It's all anyone is talking about, and Esme too. Prom, prom, prom. She asked about your plans."

"Dad," I groaned. Esme had not only been like a mother to me, but to Dad too. She had always cared for us, cooking, cleaning, she was even Dad's emergency contact until I was old enough. We both became totally open with her, sharing anything she wanted to know.

"I'm sorry. I told her about my idea without thinking. She liked it, though."

I let my head fall to the table with a dull thud.. It hurt but not enough to drown out the embarrassment I was starting to feel.

"I didn't think she would do it, I told her not to. But she did."

"Shit." Confirmation of all my fears hit me like a wrecking ball. I felt myself falling into pieces. I was no longer independent, confident, self-contained Bella. I was Bella who needed her father to get her a date. I was no longer the girl who was confident, away from Edward, because her feelings for him were unknown. He knew my feeling for him. He was probably thinking about me. Probably thinking I was an immature imbecile who he has to spend a night suffering at a stupid High School Prom with.

I suddenly looked up, startling Dad who had been sitting in silence as I thought, probably waiting to be attacked.

"What did she say? What did he say?"

Dad cringed and I realised why I was being treated to a special dinner, one that I only got when Dad realised he was not doing such a good job of the parenting.

"No. He wants you to ask him yourself."

My head landed on the table again.. Of course he wants me to ask him. He knows I can't. He doesn't want to spend time with someone like me. A mute idiot who can't get a date to prom.

"'Night," I said as I staggered away to my room to pass out from stress, shock, and depression.

-00-00-00-

The next morning I created 'Operation Avoid Edward, Or Die Of Embarrassment'. It was complex, involving disguises, a roster of drivers to pick me up, underground tunnels and running away forever.

When I had to leave for school I realised I was just going to have to suck it up, be brave, and run like hell. This plan worked well enough, even if my nerves were shot after two days.

Facebook status update: Embarrassment is not a common way to die, but I am going to try to start a trend. On the up side, I am going to prom … wow, what has my life come to?

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N What would you say to Bella if you could comment?
> 
> ©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	5. Chapter 5

Last status update: Embarrassment is not a common way to die, but I am going to try to start a trend. On the up side, I am going to prom … wow, what has my life come to?

The day of the prom arrived. I went to the salon with Angela and got my makeup, hair, and nails done. We dressed at her house and Angela's mom let us have a glass of champagne each. Ben arrived driving his dad's car.. He bought a corsage for Angela and a single white gerbera daisy for me. I thanked him but was embarrassed that he felt like he had to include me.. He and Angela posed for her dad to take photos, they forced me to be in some.

I went as Angela and Ben's third wheel, and sat by myself at a table when I wasn't dancing with Angela. I had a nice time and I only thought about Edward a couple of times, and again as I arrived home. His bedroom light was on as I walked up the driveway. I wondered if he was home to study or because he thought he might go to prom with me. I never asked him to be my date, and I continued to take all measures possible to avoid all contact with him and his family.

I had seen Esme at the supermarket. She had her back to me as she studied the apples, I stopped, turned, and left without getting my bread and milk. I took the bus to the next closest supermarket, a twenty minute round trip.

All five of them were at the Diner one night. As soon as I saw Carlisle at the bar I told Dad I was feeling sick and left. I looked through the window and saw Edward sitting in a booth with his family. I let out a sigh of relief at my narrow escape but then realised I had to walk home in torrential rain.

I felt relaxed as I sat and watched my class mates dancing. I had no pressure to look good, or be the life of the party, or dance until my feet were numb. Almost no one noticed I was there. Jessica talked to me for a minute, the shortest conversation I had ever had with her. I could tell she felt sorry for me, being all alone. I felt sorry for her: her feet were being deformed by her high heels, her dress was too tight and squashing her boobs out the top, her hair had become frizzy from the rain, and she was going to have to scrub her face to get all the makeup off. Mike couldn't keep his hands off her and managed to pull her away to a dark corner quickly, saving both of us from boredom. Jacob asked me to dance but I said no. He looked sad and shuffled off.

After about an hour Angela came to sit with me, she was having fun, dancing lots, and had had several glasses of the spiked punch. Ben had gone to hang out with his friends.

"Bella," she slurred into my ear. "Jacob said you're a bitch."

"What?" I was shocked, not only because Angela wouldn't usually pass this sort of information on, but because Jacob would tell her.

"He said you told him to fuck off when he asked you to dance. He said he felt sorry for you." Angela rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. She was so drunk she wasn't going to be able to stay awake for long.

I stood up and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. I staggered, dragged , and almost carried her to Ben.

"Ben, you need to take Ange outside for a while. See if you can sober her up, and don't let her drink anymore." Ben took her from me and made his way outside.

I looked up to see Jacob watching me from across the group of friends Ben had been talking to. I scowled at him, flipped my hair over my shoulder, turned and strode away.

"Bella," I heard Jacob's voice follow me. As I slowed down I heard him catching me up. I was trapped in a deserted corridor.

"Bella," he said as he stopped in front of me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said and focused on a prom poster on the wall behind him.

"You wouldn't glare at me like that if it was nothing, usually all I get is a disinterested stare."

"I just think people need to keep their opinions of people to themselves, or not tell people that will tell people and hurt people." He looked confused, and slightly tipsy. I was going to have to spell it out for him. "You told Angela I was a bitch and that I told you to fuck off."

"Shit, did Angela hear that? I was talking to Ben, I didn't know she was there. And I didn't say that exactly. I told him I asked you to dance, and that you were short with me when you said no. I just thought you were grumpy. I told him I think I need to learn to just fuck off, not that you told me to."

I felt relieved by his explanation. I should have known someone that drunk would be unable to follow a conversation, let alone repeat it back correctly.

"Just don't talk about me, ok? And don't bother feeling sorry for me either. I was perfectly happy before."

"Sure, Bella. But I didn't feel sorry for you. I wanted you to have fun.. I thought dancing would be fun, I didn't realise you were so anti."

"Whatever, Jacob." I turned away from him slightly and folded my arms.

He went to leave but decided he needed to say something else. "You know, Bella, you are very lucky to have Angela. There are not many people who can cope with your attitude."

"My attitude?" I almost shrieked at him, anger heating my body.

"Yeah, your attitude. You're unkind, judgemental and you act like you're better than everyone else."

I stood gaping at him, surprised that he had the nerve to talk to me like that.

"We're all equals here. Almost all of us have been in the same school, the same classes, for most of our lives. We're all the same, we all have goals and dreams and frustrations and disabilities. We all know that you're the smartest, but we all have our different talents. Angela's the friendliest, Ben's going to be a famous athlete, and Jessica can fit the most words into a single breath. I'm good at fixing cars. None of those is better that the other, all that matters is that our achievements match our goals. We are all just school kids. Do you see what I am saying?"

I nodded but he was not done.

"People are getting sick of your attitude. You put up with everyone but we can tell you think it is a chore. It hurts. We can tell you think you're better but you aren't. Brains are only going to get you so far in life. One day you will need friends and I hope you won't find that they are all long gone."

We stood in silence for a while as I processed my thoughts. I could see his point of view. It hurt but it was true.

"I don't think I'm better," I croaked eventually. "I know we are all equals and I don't want anyone thinking badly of me. I am just used to being on my own. I like being on my own. All I need is one person. Angela's my best friend, she listens to me, she makes me happy, she's there for me always."

"I know, Bella. I tried for a while to be your one but I had nothing on her. The thing is, you may think you only need one, but you need more. What happens if she decides Ben is her one, or if you are separated, or if she isn't available? You need people around you. I know for a long time you felt lost and lonely because your mom wasn't there and your dad works all the time. I know you learned to be independent. But one day you may fail and need help. If you don't change you may lose the opportunity to have all these people around you. Even I am getting tired of always defending you."

I felt like I had been punched. Deep down I had always known Jacob was there for me if I needed him. I had never needed him and couldn't even imagine when I would, but I felt secure knowing he was there. Being told I was risking losing that brought the knowledge to my attention and I couldn't cope with the loss. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. Thank you for telling me that. It hurts to know I need to change but I am glad you had the guts to tell me."

"No worries, Bella," he said and wrapped his arms around me. "It's called liquid courage, that punch is full of vodka. And I know I have stuffed things up with you badly so I figured it couldn't get much worse."

I laughed nervously. This was the conversation I had been avoiding for over a year, and the sole reason I was always so cold towards him.

"I'm sorry about what happened," I whispered.

"Yeah, me too. Where is that time machine when you need it, eh?"

"I wasn't ready." I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the flood of feelings I had felt.

"Yeah, I know, Bella. I shouldn't have pressured you. I want to say I was just being a typical teenage boy but no, no excuses. I just hope you can forgive me and we can be friends again."

"I would like that," I said and pulled away from him.

He smiled at me, happy to see me making my first effort to change. I smiled back.

"Want to dance?" I asked.

His smile widened into a grin as he took my hand and lead me back to the hall and onto the dance floor.

We had fun dancing and soon we were joined by almost everyone, pulling out their old-school disco moves. Everyone was so happy and having a great time together, I could see what I had been missing out on.

-00-00-00-

Angela was severely hung-over the next day. She couldn't remember anything that happened after her fifth, sixth, or maybe seventh glass of punch. I described the things she missed, including Eric's break dancing extravaganza at midnight and how Mike tried to copy and split his pants. Luckily several girls had emergency sewing kits just in case their dresses needed it. I reminded her about her long good bye when she had to hug and kiss everyone before she left, but kept forgetting who she had and hadn't said good bye to.

I also told her my conversation with Jacob. She was concerned that my feelings were hurt but didn't dispute anything he said. I appreciated that. I had come to terms with my flaws very quickly and was prepared for a different attitude. I was going to use Angela and Jacob as my role models. They both only saw the good and positive in everyone and always found something to celebrate.

"I'm really glad," she told me when I was finished. "I really like Ben and I think he might be the one. If we can get through college together I want to marry him. I don't want to feel like I am deserting you, but I need to live my life. But I will always love you. You will always be my best friend."

We hugged and I held back my tears. She would always be my best friend, but we would not always be this close. We would have to become more distant as our lives changed. She was going to marry someone and I might find someone to marry one day. But I knew we would be friends forever, there for each other when we were needed.

Last status update: Embarrassment is not a common way to die, but I am going to try to start a trend. On the up side, I am going to prom … wow, what has my life come to?

The day of the prom arrived. I went to the salon with Angela and got my makeup, hair, and nails done. We dressed at her house and Angela's mom let us have a glass of champagne each. Ben arrived driving his dad's car.. He bought a corsage for Angela and a single white gerbera daisy for me. I thanked him but was embarrassed that he felt like he had to include me.. He and Angela posed for her dad to take photos, they forced me to be in some.

I went as Angela and Ben's third wheel, and sat by myself at a table when I wasn't dancing with Angela. I had a nice time and I only thought about Edward a couple of times, and again as I arrived home. His bedroom light was on as I walked up the driveway. I wondered if he was home to study or because he thought he might go to prom with me. I never asked him to be my date, and I continued to take all measures possible to avoid all contact with him and his family.

I had seen Esme at the supermarket. She had her back to me as she studied the apples, I stopped, turned, and left without getting my bread and milk. I took the bus to the next closest supermarket, a twenty minute round trip.

All five of them were at the Diner one night. As soon as I saw Carlisle at the bar I told Dad I was feeling sick and left. I looked through the window and saw Edward sitting in a booth with his family. I let out a sigh of relief at my narrow escape but then realised I had to walk home in torrential rain.

I felt relaxed as I sat and watched my class mates dancing. I had no pressure to look good, or be the life of the party, or dance until my feet were numb. Almost no one noticed I was there. Jessica talked to me for a minute, the shortest conversation I had ever had with her. I could tell she felt sorry for me, being all alone. I felt sorry for her: her feet were being deformed by her high heels, her dress was too tight and squashing her boobs out the top, her hair had become frizzy from the rain, and she was going to have to scrub her face to get all the makeup off. Mike couldn't keep his hands off her and managed to pull her away to a dark corner quickly, saving both of us from boredom. Jacob asked me to dance but I said no. He looked sad and shuffled off.

After about an hour Angela came to sit with me, she was having fun, dancing lots, and had had several glasses of the spiked punch. Ben had gone to hang out with his friends.

"Bella," she slurred into my ear. "Jacob said you're a bitch."

"What?" I was shocked, not only because Angela wouldn't usually pass this sort of information on, but because Jacob would tell her.

"He said you told him to fuck off when he asked you to dance. He said he felt sorry for you." Angela rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. She was so drunk she wasn't going to be able to stay awake for long.

I stood up and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. I staggered, dragged , and almost carried her to Ben.

"Ben, you need to take Ange outside for a while. See if you can sober her up, and don't let her drink anymore." Ben took her from me and made his way outside.

I looked up to see Jacob watching me from across the group of friends Ben had been talking to. I scowled at him, flipped my hair over my shoulder, turned and strode away.

"Bella," I heard Jacob's voice follow me. As I slowed down I heard him catching me up. I was trapped in a deserted corridor.

"Bella," he said as he stopped in front of me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said and focused on a prom poster on the wall behind him.

"You wouldn't glare at me like that if it was nothing, usually all I get is a disinterested stare."

"I just think people need to keep their opinions of people to themselves, or not tell people that will tell people and hurt people." He looked confused, and slightly tipsy. I was going to have to spell it out for him. "You told Angela I was a bitch and that I told you to fuck off."

"Shit, did Angela hear that? I was talking to Ben, I didn't know she was there. And I didn't say that exactly. I told him I asked you to dance, and that you were short with me when you said no. I just thought you were grumpy. I told him I think I need to learn to just fuck off, not that you told me to."

I felt relieved by his explanation. I should have known someone that drunk would be unable to follow a conversation, let alone repeat it back correctly.

"Just don't talk about me, ok? And don't bother feeling sorry for me either. I was perfectly happy before."

"Sure, Bella. But I didn't feel sorry for you. I wanted you to have fun.. I thought dancing would be fun, I didn't realise you were so anti."

"Whatever, Jacob." I turned away from him slightly and folded my arms.

He went to leave but decided he needed to say something else. "You know, Bella, you are very lucky to have Angela. There are not many people who can cope with your attitude."

"My attitude?" I almost shrieked at him, anger heating my body.

"Yeah, your attitude. You're unkind, judgemental and you act like you're better than everyone else."

I stood gaping at him, surprised that he had the nerve to talk to me like that.

"We're all equals here. Almost all of us have been in the same school, the same classes, for most of our lives. We're all the same, we all have goals and dreams and frustrations and disabilities. We all know that you're the smartest, but we all have our different talents. Angela's the friendliest, Ben's going to be a famous athlete, and Jessica can fit the most words into a single breath. I'm good at fixing cars. None of those is better that the other, all that matters is that our achievements match our goals. We are all just school kids. Do you see what I am saying?"

I nodded but he was not done.

"People are getting sick of your attitude. You put up with everyone but we can tell you think it is a chore. It hurts. We can tell you think you're better but you aren't. Brains are only going to get you so far in life. One day you will need friends and I hope you won't find that they are all long gone."

We stood in silence for a while as I processed my thoughts. I could see his point of view. It hurt but it was true.

"I don't think I'm better," I croaked eventually. "I know we are all equals and I don't want anyone thinking badly of me. I am just used to being on my own. I like being on my own. All I need is one person. Angela's my best friend, she listens to me, she makes me happy, she's there for me always."

"I know, Bella. I tried for a while to be your one but I had nothing on her. The thing is, you may think you only need one, but you need more. What happens if she decides Ben is her one, or if you are separated, or if she isn't available? You need people around you. I know for a long time you felt lost and lonely because your mom wasn't there and your dad works all the time. I know you learned to be independent. But one day you may fail and need help. If you don't change you may lose the opportunity to have all these people around you. Even I am getting tired of always defending you."

I felt like I had been punched. Deep down I had always known Jacob was there for me if I needed him. I had never needed him and couldn't even imagine when I would, but I felt secure knowing he was there. Being told I was risking losing that brought the knowledge to my attention and I couldn't cope with the loss. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. Thank you for telling me that. It hurts to know I need to change but I am glad you had the guts to tell me."

"No worries, Bella," he said and wrapped his arms around me. "It's called liquid courage, that punch is full of vodka. And I know I have stuffed things up with you badly so I figured it couldn't get much worse."

I laughed nervously. This was the conversation I had been avoiding for over a year, and the sole reason I was always so cold towards him.

"I'm sorry about what happened," I whispered.

"Yeah, me too. Where is that time machine when you need it, eh?"

"I wasn't ready." I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the flood of feelings I had felt.

"Yeah, I know, Bella. I shouldn't have pressured you. I want to say I was just being a typical teenage boy but no, no excuses. I just hope you can forgive me and we can be friends again."

"I would like that," I said and pulled away from him.

He smiled at me, happy to see me making my first effort to change. I smiled back.

"Want to dance?" I asked.

His smile widened into a grin as he took my hand and lead me back to the hall and onto the dance floor.

We had fun dancing and soon we were joined by almost everyone, pulling out their old-school disco moves. Everyone was so happy and having a great time together, I could see what I had been missing out on.

-00-00-00-

Angela was severely hung-over the next day. She couldn't remember anything that happened after her fifth, sixth, or maybe seventh glass of punch. I described the things she missed, including Eric's break dancing extravaganza at midnight and how Mike tried to copy and split his pants. Luckily several girls had emergency sewing kits just in case their dresses needed it. I reminded her about her long good bye when she had to hug and kiss everyone before she left, but kept forgetting who she had and hadn't said good bye to.

I also told her my conversation with Jacob. She was concerned that my feelings were hurt but didn't dispute anything he said. I appreciated that. I had come to terms with my flaws very quickly and was prepared for a different attitude. I was going to use Angela and Jacob as my role models. They both only saw the good and positive in everyone and always found something to celebrate.

"I'm really glad," she told me when I was finished. "I really like Ben and I think he might be the one. If we can get through college together I want to marry him. I don't want to feel like I am deserting you, but I need to live my life. But I will always love you. You will always be my best friend."

We hugged and I held back my tears. She would always be my best friend, but we would not always be this close. We would have to become more distant as our lives changed. She was going to marry someone and I might find someone to marry one day. But I knew we would be friends forever, there for each other when we were needed.

Edward suddenly popped into my head. I had felt the same about him once. He was my one, my best friend for many years. I struggled to imagine my life without him as my constant companion. But we had grown apart and I had survived. I had thought our friendship had been ruined but maybe I was wrong. I thought I would never have anything to do with him ever again, no way of getting back to what we were. But best friends have a bond for life. Surely there was still something there.

Unfortunately I had spent years being blind. Jacob had opened my eyes to all the relationship opportunities I had. Now I needed to act.

"I have a lot of making up to do," I told Angela. She squeezed my hand and smiled, letting me know she was there for me.

Facebook status update: I am thankful for having so many friends, thank you to everyone who made the prom so fun! Only your real friends will tell you when your face is dirty.

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N What would you say to Bella if you could comment? What do you think Jake would say in his comment?
> 
> ©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	6. Chapter 6

Last status update: I am thankful for having so many friends, thank you to everyone who made the prom so fun! Only your real friends will tell you when your face is dirty.

I woke up the morning after prom with my head spinning. I jumped onto my laptop straight away and started planning.

Jacob's voice echoed through my head as I thought about how to honor the people around me who have stuck with me even though I hadn't been a good friend to them. 

After a few hours research, and calling in some favors, I opened Facebook to create an event.

Name: Senior Ditch Day

Details: TBC

Where: my house 

27 May 4pm - 28 May 5pm

Invite-only Event

Before I clicked 'create' I chose people to invite. After ten minutes I had a list of 68 chosen, the whole senior class. I scrolled through the list and paused on a name that stood out to me. Edward Cullen. Just reading his name caused things to happen in my stomach, and lower.

I clicked 'create' and my event was created. There were posts I needed to make on the wall, which was prompting me to write post, add photo/video, or ask question. But there was something else stronger and louder calling me.

I had never looked at Edward's profile before, I was always too afraid that the 'see who has been looking at your profile' links worked. The urge to look had never been greater than the urge to seem uninterested in him. Until now.

I scrolled through my friends list and clicked on his name before I lost my nerve.

His cover photo was of a sunny beach, so not a local beach, and his profile picture was stunning now that I could see it bigger. It had been taken from across his family's living room, I recognized the furniture and art. Edward was sitting on the window-seat in the side window, reading a massive text book which was sitting on his crossed legs. The light from the window meant that he looks like a silhouette when the photo is small. But now that I could see a bigger version I could see his face, the frown, the lips pressed together and sticking out slightly, the head tilted slightly. I breathed out in a rush when I realized that is how he looks when I kiss him in my imagination. I took a screenshot of the picture to have a look at later, probably when I get turned on thinking about him.

His 'about' list surprised me. I didn't think he had a job, but the first thing on the list was 'works at Eva Restaurant and Wine Bar'. I click on the link but the website was very simple. Apart from an excellent menu and a massive wine list, there wasn't much information there. The rest of his list I already knew, 'studies at UW' and 'lives in Forks, WA'.

I scrolled through our mutual friends list, but decided to skip looking through his 369 other friends.

I only found two albums of photos. One was full of pictures of the same sunny beach as his cover photo, and an exotic jungle, labeled 'family vacation 2011'. I remembered them all going away for a month to a private island in the pacific. The other album was labeled 'profile pictures'. This album had an assortment of photos and cartoons. I had noticed before that he liked to change his profile picture according to holidays or celebrations. The photo before his current photo was Easter bunny themed, although not a picture suitable for anyone younger than 16 to see.

I clicked on some pictures to get a better look. There was a picture of him and his brothers wearing tinsel halos and grinning for the camera, a picture of him eating a turkey leg, and a picture of him buried in autumn leaves with only his face showing. The next was one of him laying on the sand wearing only board shorts. It looked like the same beach as the cover photo but ten times as beautiful with him in the picture. I stared at his abs which were perfectly on display, the bright sunlight creating shade and shine in the right places. His skin was slightly tanned and his hair was slightly bleached by the sun. The only problem was the sunglasses which covered his eyes, he should be banned from  covering them. I took a quick screenshot, blushing in embarrassment even though no one was there to see.

When I started feeling like a perve I scrolled down to 'Photos of Edward'. Here were the photos that he wouldn't have uploaded himself. There were a lot of party pictures, concert pictures, and embarrassing pictures. In most of the pictures he looked drunk or stoned or half asleep, but still gorgeous. I couldn't help smiling as I looked at the pictures, he looked like he had fun, and had a lot of good friends.

His wall was almost empty. Unlike me, he didn't update his status very often. The only status update was about losing his phone, with a comment about finding it the next day. He didn't have any page likes, or subscriptions.

There were a lot of new friends posts, and a few of his friends had posted on his wall. These post didn't tell me much, just that he was often invited to several different places by several different groups of people every weekend. He must have been popular, with many groups of friends, both girls and boys. That reminded me of the reason I was on Facebook.

Just as I was about to click back to my task I spotted a month-old post that seemed normal until the last words. Tanya Denali: It was nice to meet you last night. Irina said it was the best birthday she had ever had. Sorry about what happened. 11:00 29 April

There were several comments under it.

Edward Cullen: Don't mention it. 17:30 29 April

Riley Biers: What happened? 17.30 29 April

Tanya Denali: I just wanted to apologize, I know what I did was stupid. Maybe I can make it up to you? 17:32 29 April

Tanya Denali: I know you must be angry. I would be if I was you. 21:07 30 April

Tanya Denali: Please don't hate me. We could be friends. I am a good person to be friends with, I know your Chem lecturer. 9.36 1 May

Tanya Denali: I have a family dinner to go to, would you like to come? It's tomorrow at 6. I could pick you up at 5.30, let me know where you live (Kate wouldn't tell me). 17:43 2 May

Tanya Denali: Thanks for letting me know you couldn't come (not), Mum was disappointed, she really wanted to meet you. I will take a hint and leave you alone now. 8:29 3 May

Tanya Denali: Sorry about the sarcasm. I heard you were busy working. I hope you had a nice night at Eva, that is a hard place to get a reservation - 5 weeks wait! 12.15 3 May

Tanya Denali: Are you going to Garrett's party? I am. We could meet up. 23.43 3 May

Tanya Denali: I just bought the shortest dress ever! But it makes my legs look awesome! See you in a few hours. 14.57 4 May

Tanya Denali: I missed you last night, baby. My dress was a hit, and there were plenty of guys there. What are you doing for dinner tonight? I am cooking Italian, would you like some? 11:45 5 May

Tanya Denali: Just so you know, I am going to invite Eleazar over for dinner if I don't hear from you by 3. 12.42 5 May

Tanya Denali: I just invited Eleazar, he is bringing wine. Join us, if you want to. 18:05 5 May

Tanya Denali: I slept with Eleazar last night, he was amazing. I will be changing my relationship status soon, I wanted you to know first so you don't get upset. My cell number is 206 456 0661 if you would like to get together sometime. 9:27 6 May

I wasn't sure what to make of the comments. It seemed like Edward had a crazy stalker.

I went back to the Senior Ditch Day event page. Angela Weber, Jacob Black, Tyler Crowley, Lauren Mallory, Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley, Eric Yorkie, and 18 others had moved from the 'invited' list to the 'going' list. Even though I was the one organizing the event, and there were no details about it, they wanted to go.

I quickly added some details I had decided earlier. 

Bella Swan: We are just weeks away from graduation. We are going to have to become 'responsible' adults in the big wide world. Let's enjoy our childhood for one last day. 15:12 20 May

Within minutes of posting there were comments added. 

Jessica Stanley: Are we going to dress up? I think we should wear pretty dresses and pigtails like we are going to a kid's birthday party. 15:14 20 May

Eric Yorkie: Can we play games like Pass-The-Parcel and Pin-The-Tail-On-The-Donkey? 15:14 20 May

Mike Newton: How about Kiss-And-Catch? 15:16 20 May

I posted again before they could get carried away.

Bella Swan: The farm next door is going to bring some baby animals for a petting zoo, the show grounds are going to let us borrow their small Merry-Go-Round, and Jacob Black has a candy floss machine. 15:16 20 May

Mike Newton: Are you going to organize an r-rated heavy-petting zoo? 15.17 20 May

Jacob Black: I will get the candy floss sugar today. Mike, I can see you are getting into the spirit of being an immature child, but please grow up. 15:22 20 May

While I had been posting, 15 more people had moved to the 'going' list, despite Mike's crude comments. 

Bella Swan asked: Should we let family come for the first day? 15:25 20 May

\- Yes

\- No

\- Only until 6, then we can start drinking.

The majority quickly voted for the last option and several people said that they wanted to bring kids to see the animals.

Bella Swan: Dad has agreed to buy alcohol for everyone, but only if no one else brings any. That is his way of keeping us under control, because he knows there will be alcohol. 15.31 20 May

Angela Weber: Your dad is awesome. We will all thank him when we see him. 15.40 20 May

Tyler Crowley: I was planning on getting wasted. But he is being very cool, letting us party at his house, and looking the other way while we have some drinks, so I can't argue. Anyone who doesn't agree doesn't have to come. 15.45 20 May

I was surprised by Tyler's comment. I knew he was one of the many who took every opportunity to drink too much, but with his comment in support of the deal, it was pretty much guaranteed that it would be followed without argument. 

Bella Swan: The Plan: arrive at 4-ish. Set up campsite. Petting zoo and childhood memories until 6. Barbecue then drinking until late. Late start then hiking up Rugged Ridge to avoid being rounded up by the school (or Dad, who will have to, if the school contacts him). 16:00 20 May

Lauren Mallory: The hike is a great idea. I don't want to get chased by the police or the teachers. I hiked that trail last year and it was beautiful. 16:13 20 May

Eric Yorkie: I will bring the van to transport people to the start of the trail. 16:14 20 May

The offers of transport started flooding in and before long we had enough transport for everyone. 

Only two hours after creating the event every person invited had confirmed that they would attend.

Bella Swan: What to bring: Tent, sleeping gear, barbecue food, snack food (to share), warm clothes, music CDs, breakfast food, hiking gear, water bottle, backpack. 16:45 20 May

Mike Newton: Condoms. (Sorry, Jake, had to put that one in, but it shows I am mature and thinking of the health of all the girls who want me) 16.58 20 May

Jessica Stanley: Dream on, Mike. 17:00 20 May

Lauren Mallory: Ugh, what an imagination he has! 17:01 20 May

Jacob Black: Smooth, Mike, way to make the girls want you. You pretty much admitted you have diseases that you need to protect girls from. 17:15 20 May

I started private messaging some people to organize some other things. I asked Angela to borrow some tables from the church, Mike to bring any hiking gear his family's shop had available for hire, Eric and Lauren to bring barbecues, and Jacob to bring his marquee tent.

Jacob replied straight away. "Sure thing, Bella, I will bring it over tomorrow. This is an awesome thing you are doing. I am so proud of you, and I am glad you didn't get offended by our conversation."

By the time I was getting into bed that night, Senior Ditch Day was organized. Before I closed Facebook I posted one last question.

Bella Swan asked: Should we tell the school that we won't be there on 28 May?

\- Yes

\- No

Facebook Status Update: Bella Swan created the event Senior Ditch Day.

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	7. Chapter 7

Last status update: I am thankful for having so many friends, thank you to everyone who made the prom so fun! 'Only your real friends will tell you when your face is dirty.' – Sicilian Proverb.

A/N: this is the original one-shot I wrote that inspired this story.

"Bye, Bella. See you tomorrow," Charlie yelled as he left the house for his night-shift. Dad had been given a written warning when the Mayor found out his involvement in the ditch day last weekend. His self-imposed punishment was giving himself night-shifts. "Don't bring me my breakfast in bed too early tomorrow."

"What the?" I muttered to myself as I tried to work out why he would say that. I would never make him breakfast in bed.

I turned on the television and flicked through the channels. I watched some crappy made-for-TV movie as I avoided my homework.

My phone vibrated with a text. It was from my mom.

Wish Charlie a happy birthday from me.

"Shit," I yelled. That was why he expected breakfast in bed.

I looked at my watch. The shops shut hours ago. I couldn't get Charlie a present.

Thanks, Mom. Couldn't you have reminded me? I don't have anything for him. I replied to Mom's text.

Make him something, he will be happy with anything you have put some effort into.

That was not helpful. A macaroni picture or a backwards card from an eighteen year old would not make anyone happy. I stared around the room looking for inspiration. Re-gifting was not my style but I was desperate. Unfortunately the only thing I had kept which I didn't want was the ugly flowery vase Charlie had given me for Christmas. He would recognize that.

My eyes swept past the kitchen and I groaned as I realized I had one option that would work.. Cooking. Everyone needs a birthday cake on their birthday.

I dragged myself up off the couch and went to dig through the recipe books. I finally found a chocolate mud cake recipe in the ancient splattered family cookbook.

I measured butter and chocolate on Charlie's old fashioned kitchen scales and added them to the sugar, water, coffee, and vanilla. I slowly heated it until it was smooth and tipped it into a bowl.

I went to find two eggs and only found one. Eggs were Charlie's standard meal. He was an expert egg chef. Scrambled, fried, poached, rubber, he could do it all. No one ever mentioned it was all he could do. It was not surprising that there weren't many left.

But I had come too far to change what I was making, and most cakes used eggs anyway. I looked at my watch again. The drive to the twenty-four hour supermarket in the city would take too long, I would finish the cake as Charlie was getting home.

There was only one solution. Borrowing an egg.

Butterflies flew in my stomach as I debated who to ask. Crazy Mrs. Cope across the road would give me one happily, in exchange for several hours of stories. I would be better off going to the city. Or I could get over my shyness and go next door.

I steeled myself, put on my coat, and walked out of the house. I marched down the drive then dawdled up to the house, my legs as nervous as my stomach.

I knocked and waited.

"Bella," Esme said when she opened the door. She pulled me into a hug. "I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"Yeah, sorry. I have been busy." I was lying. I was a teenager in a small town. I had nothing to keep myself busy. I had a different reason for avoiding her.

Until about two years ago I had loved going to Esme's house. She was like a mom to me. My mom was what Charlie called 'absent'. I called her 'fucked off because she couldn't care less'.

"What can I do for you?" she asked. "Carlisle and I are going out to dinner soon."

"Oh, that's nice," I said and smiled. The butterflies in my stomach had settled enough for my facial muscles to relax. "Can I borrow an egg?"

"Are you cooking? I remember we used to cook together when you were little. Charlie wouldn't have been able to teach you anything but ordering takeout."

I smiled politely. I did remember cooking with Esme. She was the perfect mother – cooking, loving and warm. I was happy with her, pretending she was my mom.

"I forgot it is Charlie's birthday tomorrow. I am baking him a cake."

"That's nice of you. Come in from the cold and I will get one for you."

I hesitantly stepped inside and shut the door behind me. I leant back against it and tried to become invisible. It seemed to work.

Emmett, Esme's oldest son, came barrelling down the stairs, ran straight passed me, and didn't acknowledge my presence. He was followed by Jasper, the next oldest, who glanced in my direction but ran passed me too.

My breathing stopped as I heard more footsteps on the stairs. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open as a vision of perfection appeared.

Green Adidas sneakers on massive feet. Dark jeans covering long sculpted legs. Button fly holding back something I yearned to have. Blue t-shirt stretched across perfect pecs. Chiselled jaw line. Kissable lips. Defined cheekbones. Green, sparkling eyes. Messy bronze sex-hair.

I realized I had stopped breathing when my head started swirling, or maybe it was just him. I quickly gasped a lungful and closed my mouth. The sound of my breath foiled my invisibility and he looked at me.

"Bella," he said. His voice was deep and raspy and did funny things to my stomach.

"Edward," I replied. I blushed realizing my voice was all squeaky. I dropped my eyes to my shoes and tried to step backwards through the door. Once again I had not developed super powers.

He stood silently at the bottom of the stairs for a few seconds then walked away after his brothers.

My lungs slowly started to work normally again and I was grateful to the door for its support, even if it was inconveniently solid.

"Here you go, Bella," Esme said as she handed me an egg. "Don't worry about borrowing, I don't need you to give me one back. Just make sure you come visit me soon, when I am not rushing out."

"Thank you, Esme," I said and turned to leave. I was not going to commit to returning. I was not going to be ready for a repeat Edward-attack for another year, or two.

I almost ran back to Charlie's house, desperate to get away from the horror meeting. I let out a huge sigh of relief when I shut the front door.

I was still shaking slightly which helped with the beating of the eggs. They went into the bowl with the chocolate mixture.

I consulted the recipe again then dug out the flour.

"Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Shit," I yelled in frustration. I had the wrong sort of flour. I kicked the cupboard shut in frustration.

I needed to visit crazy Mrs. Cope. I put my coat back on and walked down the drive. I noticed there were no lights on in the house as I approached the front door. Mrs. Cope was very old and probably went to bed when the sun went down. I stood at the door for a minute debating what to do next. Slowly I turned to survey the street. I did not know many of Charlie's neighbors. Everyone tended to keep to themselves.

The only option I had left was the Cullen house. I hoped Esme would still be home. I walked slowly up to the door and stood there waiting. The house was strangely quiet. Usually the three boys made a lot of noise but there was silence. I dared to hope that only Esme and Carlisle were there, that the three boys would have gone out for the night.

With my hopes dangerously high I knocked on the door.

I waited.

I knocked again, louder. Maybe Esme was busy getting ready.

The door swung open and I gasped.

Facebook status update: FML. This is the first and only time I wish Dad had a Facebook account, so I could have been reminded when his birthday is – TOMORROW!

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	8. Chapter 8

Last status update: FML. This is the first and only time I wish Dad had a Facebook account, so I could have been reminded when his birthday is – TOMORROW!

A/N: this is the original one-shot I wrote that inspired this story (continued).

Standing in front of me was flawlessness. I wanted to bury my fingers in his hair. I wanted to gaze into his eyes. I wanted to taste his lips. I wanted to lean my body against his chest. I wanted to unbutton his fly. My x-ray vision was out of order again, unfortunately.

My eyes snapped back up to his face. My cheeks burned as I realized I had been staring at him.

"Uh," I squeaked then cleared my throat. "I, um, need flour?"

"Come in," he said and gestured for me to walk passed him. I bowed my head and shuffled inside. My blush deepened as I thought of asking him to 'come in' me.

I watched his feet as he shut the door and stepped towards me.

"The kitchen is through there,' he said and waved an arm in the direction. "Help yourself to anything you want."

I was going to thank him but didn't trust my voice. My throat dried up as I thought that what I really wanted was not in the kitchen but standing in front of me. I quickly ducked into the kitchen to hide.

The kitchen had not changed since the last time I had been in it. There was a massive marble-topped island bench in the middle of the room. Around the outside was more marble-topped bench, broken up with stoves, fridges, sinks, and a freezer. Esme had designed a professional kitchen for her house so she could indulge in her passion for cooking. I could still picture us creating culinary masterpieces together in this room. I smiled with the memories.

I went to the baking supplies cupboard and found a small bag of flour. I called out good bye to Edward when I reached the door and left before he could come to see me out.

I let out a sigh of relief when I got back to my front door. The cake ingredients were sorted now, there was no reason to leave my safe-haven again.

I reached into my pocket for the house key. I tried my other pocket. I lifted up my coat to search my jeans pockets. No key. I stared at the door trying to use my mind-control to turn the lock. Once again my powers were nonexistent.

I banged my forehead against the door several times, hoping to either break the door or knock myself unconscious and escape from this nightmare.

Slowly I turned and trudged back to the Cullen house. I debated whether I should walk into town to get Charlie's key but decided it was too far and too cold.

I stood on the doorstep until I started to shiver then knocked.

Edward opened the door again and smirked at me. I wanted to reach out and slap the smirk of his face, or maybe kiss and lick it off.

"I locked myself out," I said, my face flaming again.

"Come in," he said again. I grinned at my shoes as I walked passed him.

I followed him into the living room.

"Here is the phone," he said. His long fingers wrapped around the phone perfectly.. His fingernails were clean and neat. I would have loved to suck each one.

"Thanks," I said and dialed Charlie's work.

"Forks police station, Constable Parker speaking."

"Hi, Bob, this is Bella. Is Charlie available?"

"No, sorry. He is on a call-out. He probably won't be back until his shift is over."

I face-palmed, thanked him, and hung up..

"Not there?" Edward asked.

"No, call-out," I replied.

"Locksmith?" he asked.

I nodded and watched as he got the phonebook from the bookshelf. He sat down and patted the seat next to him. I sat down as far from him as was polite and watched as he flicked through the phonebook. When he found the right page he passed me the phonebook and pointed to the number of the only local locksmith.

I miss-dialed twice. His scent was intoxicating and I couldn't concentrate on the numbers.

"Locksmith." Third time lucky and I got it right.

"I've locked myself out of my house," I told him.

"I can be there at eight tomorrow morning."

"Can you come sooner, like now?" I pleaded. Mind control techniques obviously don't work over the phone.

"No, the soonest I can come is eight."

"I will try someone else," I said and hung up.

I looked up into Edward's eyes. He was looking at me, concerned. My heart missed a beat. Our eyes were locked together, I could not look away. The green was drawing me in, hypnotising me, holding me. But not holding me against my will. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

"We could try breaking in," he said with a grin. I smiled back at him and watched as his grin widened and he relaxed. I felt it too; a change in our relationship. For the first time I felt comfortable being near him. I felt like I belonged, I was his equal, no longer the charity case that followed him around, or the mute idiot who couldn't look at him, let alone talk to him. I sighed and leant back into the corner of the couch. He mirrored me in the opposite corner.

"Or you could wait here until Charlie gets home."

"I don't think breaking in would be a good idea, Charlie will kill me. But I need to get the cake finished."

"Have you not seen the fully-stocked professional kitchen monstrosity my mother put into this house?" Edward was grinning at me. "Mom won't mind if you use her kitchen."

"Okay, if you are sure." I stood up and took my coat off. I had forgotten that I was wearing just a cotton camisole and sweatpants. I had been relaxing at home, not planning to spend an evening with Edward.

I looked at him and he was looking at me, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. He recovered quickly and turned to put the phone away. I went into the kitchen and sent Dad a text to explain where I was.

I looked around and felt some excitement. It was an awesome kitchen with everything I needed and more. I searched through the shelves of recipe books and Edward came up behind me.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"A cake recipe or something," I said, the bewildered feeling resonating in my voice.

"How about cupcakes, they are my favorite."

I nodded, I couldn't say no to making his favorite recipe. He reached passed me to a tattered book on the end of the bottom shelf. I breathed in deeply, savoring his unique scent. The book fell open to the right page as he put it on the bench between us. We leant over it to see what it said but all I was aware of was how close I was to Edward. His arm only needed to move a fraction and it would hold me. With just a slight turn of his head his lips would kiss me. With one step his body would be pressed against me.

"What do you want me to do?" Edward asked waking me from my fantasies.

I shook my head to clear it before I could ask him to fuck me. "Flour," I said, the first ingredient I thought of.

He left the room to get the bag I had taken earlier. That gave me the space I needed to calm my heart and study the recipe. It seemed simple enough and I quickly found all the ingredients.

"Flour," Edward said as he placed the flour next to all the other ingredients. "What's next?"

"Turn the oven on and set out the patty pans, please."

"Yes, boss," he said with a grin.

"You make a good kitchen-bitch," I said, smiling back at him.

He laughed as he walked over to the oven. "Mom always called me her sous chef. But kitchen-bitch describes the job better."

"I couldn't imagine Esme saying 'bitch'. Did you cook with her too?"

"Yes, you weren't the only one who got culinary lessons from a young age," he said, rolling his eyes. "When you weren't available the least resistant of her sons got recruited and that was always me."

"I liked it. It made me feel like I had a mother who loved me." I didn't know why I told him that. Now that I had started talking to him I didn't seem able to stop.

"I never admitted it but I liked it too. I felt closer to her after we spent time working together." He smiled at me shyly.

"Okay, kitchen-bitch, set out those patty pans and I will start the batter."

He gave me a mock salute and turned to do his task. I watched him for a minute, admiring his body. His back was muscled and bulged under his t-shirt as he bent over slightly. I could see the waistband of his Calvin Klein boxers between his t-shirt and jeans, above his perfect ass.

I creamed the butter and sugar and added the eggs. Edward finished in time to pass me the custard powder and the flour then watched as I clumsily measured the right amounts. I tipped them into the bowl and turned the beater back on.

Custard powder and flour flew out around the room and all over Edward.

"Fuck," I said. I froze, unsure of what to do or how he would react.

He started laughing. I laughed too. I found a cloth and dampened it. He took it from me and wiped off his face. As he started on his t-shirt he looked me up and down.

"How did you avoid the mess?" he asked.

"I don't know. I have skills. Um, that flour is turning to glue. I think you should stop using a wet cloth."

Edward looked down at his t-shirt and groaned. "Oh no. That sucks. I will just take it off."

With one quick movement I was stunned. I was standing looking at half-naked perfection and if I wasn't careful I wouldn't be standing for long. I turned away to fix the batter. Maybe I had super powers after all.

I got more custard powder and flour then carefully mixed it with a spatula. No more mess was created and the mindless task of mixing helped to clear my head.

I added the final ingredients to the mix, still keeping my eyes away from Edward. But I knew he was there, possibly watching me, so I spilt some milk and added too much vanilla. The mixture needed to be beaten for three minutes so I pretended to concentrate hard on the task.

Silently I handed him a spoon and took my spoon and the bowl to the baking trays. Without looking at him I dropped spoonfuls into the patty pans and he followed suit. When the batter was gone I took the bowl to the sink while he put the cupcakes in the oven.

We walked into the living room and sat on the couch again. Edward switched on the television and found a movie to watch.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" he asked after several minutes of silence.

"Not uncomfortable," I replied. "Nervous."

"Do you want me to put a shirt on?"

I let myself really look at him for the first time. He was leaning back into the couch. His abs were on full display, at least six of them. His muscles looked hard and I wanted to rub my hands over them.

"No, it's fine," I eventually said. "You're fine." I blushed as I processed what I had said.

He sat up and moved closer to me. "You think I'm fine?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"You are beautiful." He brushed his fingers across my cheek. "You have a bit of batter on your cheek."

I reached up and rubbed my cheek as I gazed into his eyes.

"No, you missed it," he said, smiling at me. "May I?" he reached his hand up but hesitated, waiting for my permission.

I nodded, unable to speak as I anticipated him touching me. He gently cupped my face in his hand and ran his thumb over my cheek. I held my breath as I felt his skin on mine for the first time. I had wanted this and more for a long time.

Ever since Esme helped me bake a cake two years ago, and Edward came in from playing baseball. He was sweaty and dirty and hot. He said 'Hi, Bella' and smiled a smile that made my whole body tense. I used this image of him, that was imprinted on my brain, as I touched myself to relieve tension ever since.

A slight frown creased his beautiful forehead. He let go of my face and put his thumb to my mouth.

"Lick," he commanded and I took his thumb into my mouth. I pulled my head back slowly and sucked slightly as the tip of it left my mouth.

I watched him watching my mouth and closing his eyes to take a deep, calming breath. Again he cupped my face and ran his thumb over my cheek.

"There, that's better," he said. He looked back at my eyes, not moving his hand. Slowly he leant in and placed a gentle kiss on my clean cheek. He backed off slightly to look into my eyes again, waiting for me to make a move. I looked at his lips. The lips I had imagined tasting me everywhere. I had to have them on me.

I leant forward until our lips were almost touching. After a second's hesitation Edward closed the small distance and pressed his lips firmly against mine. My heart sped up and my lungs were desperate for air. I closed my eyes as I felt the energy rushing through my body, putting every nerve ending on high-alert.

We broke apart and he was breathing just as heavily as I was. I crawled on to his lap, straddling him so I could get closer to him. My hands stroked up his torso and I marveled at how hard and defined his muscles were. When they got to his neck they wound around behind and pulled me down on his body. As I pressed my lips back to his I molded my body to his.

He opened his mouth and his tongue licked across my lips. I opened mine and our tongues touched. The energy flow between us increased and I could feel my body responding. I pushed my center against his button fly and gasped when I felt the sensitivity. His mouth moved down to my jaw so I could breath. He kissed a trail up my jaw to my ear then down my neck. Gently he grazed his teeth over my sensitive skin above my shoulder.

I groaned as I felt my pussy clenching as it pressed against the rough, hard material of his fly. I couldn't stop myself rubbing slightly, creating some much-needed friction.

"Oh, Bella," Edward groaned into my neck. "Do you want this? If you don't then say it now. Any more and I won't be able to stop."

"I want you," I said and pulled his face back to mine. Our tongues tangled together. My hands moved up the back of his head, burying themselves in soft, silky hair.

With one quick movement Edward lifted me and placed me on my back. He knelt between my legs and placed them around his waist. His hands travelled back up to my face, never leaving my body. The path of his touch became covered in goose bumps, especially where he had pushed my top up to feel my bare skin. He pressed his body down onto mine. The weight intensified the feelings radiating between our bodies and I could feel even more energy sparking across my pussy.

His lips found mine again and I melted into the couch. One of his hands swept back down my torso and up under my top. His fingers found my already hard nipples and squeezed. My body instinctively arched with his touch, making my pussy rub delectably along his bulging pants.

"Fuck," I whispered around his lips.

"Mmhmm," he replied and moved his mouth to my neck again.

Slowly and gently he started moving his hips, rubbing his package firmly along my center. I could feel wetness building in my panties and I was gasping for air. I could feel an orgasm building deep in my belly, winding itself into a huge ball of tension that needed release.

DING DING DING DING.

Facebook status update: Baking cupcakes, best sous chef ever helping me.

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	9. Chapter 9

Last status update: Baking cupcakes, best sous chef ever helping me.

A/N: this is the original one-shot I wrote that inspired this story (continued).

"Shit," Edward moaned into my throat. "Fucking timer."

I felt my belly unwind as the cock-blocking oven timer continued to sound.

"I need to take the cupcakes out of the oven," I said, unenthusiastically. I really didn't want to leave the couch. I needed to use my super-strength to drag myself away from him, and my super-speed to get the cupcakes finished.

Edward rolled off me and sat back with an arm over his eyes. His chest was rising and falling quickly with his panting. I wanted to touch and feel more but I had to go to the kitchen.. I didn't have time to make more, I was only human.

Once I was in the kitchen, away from Edward, I managed to calm my heartbeat and lungs. My face however was not so cooperative. I had a grin stretched across it which would not be leaving anytime soon. I had just gotten part of what I had been fantasizing about for two years. I had no doubt I was going to be living the full fantasy as soon as I returned.

The cupcakes looked perfect as I lifted them out of the oven. I was slightly surprised given the distraction I had standing next to me as I made them. I placed each one carefully on a cooling rack and got out the powdered sugar, colorings, and flavors. I heard footsteps behind me and leant back as strong arms snaked around my waist.

"Hi," Edward whispered in my ear. "We make a good team. Those look great."

"Hopefully they taste good too."

"If they taste half as good as you they will be delicious." He tilted his head to suck gently on the skin on the side of my neck. Shivers ran up and down my spine.

"Will you help me make frosting, kitchen-bitch?" I managed to ask as my body lit up again.

"Sure," Edward said and moved around the bench. I almost groaned as he let go of me, I felt like my body became numb with the loss of sensations.

We each took three different colors and flavors and mixed the frosting. I kept getting distracted as I watched the muscles in his arms ripple as they tensed and relaxed.

"Finished," he said and I realized I still needed to mix mine.

"Put this away for me, please," I said and passed him the bag of powdered sugar. As he took it from me a cloud of white puffed out of the opening and covered his chest.

"Ugh, not again," he groaned.

I giggled and stepped towards him. "Let me get that for you," I said softly. I ran one finger across his skin, picking up some sugar. He watched as I put my finger into my mouth and sucked hard, hollowing my cheeks. His eyes widened and he adjusted his trousers.

I held his hips and bent down so I could clean him with my tongue. With my first lick Edward let out a quiet moan and he leant back on the bench, gripping the edge with his long thin fingers. Slowly I worked my way lower until I got to his hips. I ran a finger inside the band of his boxers, feeling him shiver as I passed his line of hair. I pulled open the buttons on his fly and pushed his jeans down. I rubbed my palm firmly over the bulge in his boxers and felt it twitch under my hand.

"All for you, Bella," he whispered, lust clouding his voice. "It has always been yours."

I glanced up at him in wonder at what he was admitting. Did he have a crush on me like I did on him, for as long as me?

I pushed down his boxers, freeing his massive cock. I stared at it in wonder for a second before wrapping my hand around it. My grip tightened slightly as I started to stroke the length.

His breathing hitched as I knelt down on the floor. He stopped breathing completely when I licked his knob. I stopped stroking and held the base of his cock in my hand as I took his knob in my mouth. I sucked gently on it and pulled my head back. Edward moaned quietly and placed a hand on my head.

I licked my lips, sheathed my teeth, and pushed his cock into my mouth as far as I could. I licked the length I had in my mouth firmly with my tongue as I stroked the rest with my hand. I pulled back slowly, sucking hard, and teased the slit with the tip of my tongue as his cock left my mouth. My hand followed my mouth, squeezing the knob gently as it slid off the end.

Edward pulled me up and held me tight against his body. He was panting and I could feel his muscles moving against my breasts.

"I want you," he said. "I need to have you."

His hands rubbed up my sides, lifting my top up and over my head. He leant back to look at my breasts and let out a low whistle. His hands cupped each breast and he placed a kiss on each nipple. The kisses sent sparks racing through my body to my clit and I gasped slightly. The ball of tension in my belly started winding up again.

Edward slipped his hand into my pants and he pushed a finger between my folds. I threw my head back as I felt my muscles clench around his finger.

"Wow," he muttered. "So wet."

"That's what you do to me," I whispered. "It's all for you, Edward."

"I want to taste you." He turned us around, pushed my pants down, and lifted me onto the edge of the bench.

I leant back against the wall and opened my legs for him. I watched as he bent down and licked from my opening to my clit. He sucked gently on my clit and I rocked my hips onto his face. I let out a loud moan as my whole body tensed ready for release.

"Mmmm," he murmured into my centre. The vibrations reverberated up and down my spine, throwing my head back and arching my back. I buried my hands in his hair and pushed him harder into my clit.

As my orgasm started I pulled his head away from me, I was unable to take any more stimulation. As my muscles started to relax I let him go and he leant in to lick my juices. He hummed in appreciation and I thought I was going to come again.

"You taste so good," he said when he finished. "Your cum is so sweet."

I leant in and kissed him, tasting myself on his lips. I pulled his body to mine and gasped when his cock brushed against my center. I reached down and lined his knob up with my opening. Slowly, inching in and out slightly, Edward pushed into me. We both let out moans when he was fully buried inside me.

"You're so big," I said, almost breathless. I felt so full and stretched. It had been a long time since I had sex, and I had never been stretched so far. My clit was squashed against his skin and it was pulsing gently, anticipating the thrusting.

Edward pulled slowly out, after giving me time to stretch and adjust, then slammed back into me. We moaned in unison. He started a steady rhythm. I moved in time. We were melody and harmony, wrapped perfectly around each other.

The tension started to wind up in my belly again. It was the slow build up of a mind-blowing orgasm. I could tell Edward was feeling his climax too. He was making small noises with every thrust.

Suddenly he bit down on my skin on my shoulder and sucked hard. The pleasurable pain sent me over the edge and I screamed his name with ecstasy. I felt the twitching of his cock as his cum spilled inside me, fuelling my orgasm. My toes curled and my legs tightened around his waist. My fingers clenched around his hair and I threw my head back.

"Fuck that was amazing, your pussy muscles are strong like Superwoman," Edward said into my shoulder when he had caught his breath. "You are amazing, Bella."

"It was amazing," I agreed and stoked my hands gently down his rippling back. "You are so good."

He eased his cock out of me and we both groaned. I felt empty and lonely without him. I wished I could stay in his arms forever.

"Let's go to bed," he said. "The cupcakes can wait until morning."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and took me to his bed.

Just like in my dreams, and now in my reality, I fell asleep wrapped in Edward's arms. Happy, content, and on top of the world.

Facebook Status update: This year's Halloween costume: Superwoman.

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	10. Chapter 10

Last status update: This year's Halloween costume: Superwoman.

I woke after only two hours sleep. There were strange noises and I found myself in a strange bed. I turned to see Edward sleeping next to me and I remembered where I was. I listened to Esme and Carlisle climb the stairs to their room. I knew I should get up but the temptation of snuggles with Edward was too great. I lay back down and wiggled my way into his arms again. He hugged me tight to his chest, muttered my name, then went back to snoring gently.

Another four hours later I woke in a panic. I had not meant to sleep so long. The creaking of someone going down the stairs had me almost hyperventilating. My plan was to finish the cupcakes and sneak out before anyone was awake. Whoever was going down the stairs was about to find a messy kitchen, unfinished cupcakes, and discarded clothes.

"Shit," I whispered to myself, trying to decide what to do now. I had no choices. There was no way I was going to go down there naked. I was not going to wear Edward's clothes either, I would never live that down if it was his brothers down there.

I tiptoed to Edward's wardrobe and pulled on the first top I found. It covered enough so I decided to try going down stairs.

Just outside the door was a pile of clothes. My heart stopped trying to explode from my chest and I sighed a big sigh of relief. But then the embarrassment hit. Someone had already found the mess in the kitchen, had folded our clothes, and quietly, without disturbing us, had put them there. It must have been Esme, I couldn't imagine anyone else folding them so neatly. I couldn't decide if I was relieved or not.

I got dressed slowly, deciding what to do next. I glanced at Edward, who was still fast asleep, and decided against a big goodbye. His sleeping face was beautiful. His skin was smooth and a slight smile lifted the corners of his mouth.

Suddenly crippling self-doubt hit me. He was beautiful, I was far from beautiful. How did last night happen? Was he bored and I was there, an easy fuck and some entertainment? He was going to regret it all and reject me.

I had to escape before he could hurt me. I had to go back to how it used to be. No more friends with beautiful, unobtainable, perfect guys. And definitely no sex with Edward.

I felt the pain. So much for trying to avoid that. I shook my head to clear it of my stupid, immature little girl thoughts. I needed to concentrate on escaping without anymore emotions getting in the way, so I could go home to cry.

As I walked into the living room I heard a car driving away. There was no one in the living room or the kitchen. My luck was improving. There would be no need to think of excuses and explanations today. Or any day now I could escape so easily.

'Bella-

I finished the cupcakes for you, I hope you don't mind. Tell Charlie 'Happy Birthday' from us.

-Esme'

Esme had left me a note next to the freshly iced cupcakes, complete with the letters 'happy birthday' written on them.

'Esme-

Thank you. You can have the spares, I hope they taste alright.

-Bella'

I wrote on the back of the note and left it with the cupcakes with no letters on.

A minute later I was out the door and almost running home.

"Happy birthday, Dad," I said when I found him sitting at the kitchen table. I put the Tupperware container in front of him and gave his shoulders a quick squeeze. "Sorry I wasn't here to cook your breakfast, is there any left for me?"

"Don't worry about it, Bella. Help yourself. These look great!" He had opened the container to see the cupcakes and had a massive smile on his face.

I toasted some bread and piled scrambled eggs and bacon onto it.

"Did you thank Esme for letting you stay?" He asked when I had sat down next to him.

"Yes, Dad."

"It was good of her, taking you in like that."

"Yes, Dad. What are you doing today?" I asked, wanting to change the subject before he found out his assumptions were not totally correct.

"Fishing with Billy this morning, I'm leaving in five minutes. Lunch at the diner later, then I will be home to watch the game and have a nap, I didn't get much sleep this morning. Would you like to have dinner somewhere tonight?"

"I will cook us something, if you want," I said, knowing he wouldn't want to go out, especially as he was going to the only local restaurant for lunch. "No work today?"

"Not until seven o'clock, I put myself on night shift for two weeks."

I quickly calculated that there were ten nights left of the two weeks. I then started imagining what I could do in those ten nights. I would be free to do what I wanted, and who I wanted, every night. I could get to know Edward very well.

Away from Edward I felt more confident of myself. This was nothing new, I had always been able to picture myself talking normally to Edward, and more. Often my fantasies were full-on wet daydreams, something I had never imagined possible, and actually were pale in comparison with real events. The self-doubt I felt while in the same room as him, looking at him in all his gloriousness, was mostly all gone. But I could feel it niggling at the back of my mind.

My thoughts were cut off when Dad yelled good bye from the front door.

I cleaned the kitchen and got rid of the half finished cake mix. I added a few things to the grocery list, and rolled my eyes when I saw Dad had stocked up on eggs, after his shift, ready for his birthday breakfast, but had ignored the rest of the list.

I went upstairs to shower and take a nap, I hadn't had much sleep either. As I went I checked my phone. No messages. I frowned but decided it was too early to expect anything.

I had a long shower, taking time to review the night and analyze my feelings. Parts of me were feeling very good so I focused on that. I couldn't resist touching myself. My memories were very vivid and having real events fueling my imagination meant it didn't take me long to come, hard. Imaginary Edward was good, real life Edward was better, new imaginary Edward was really good.

I got out of the shower 45 minutes later, when the hot water ran out, dressed, and wandered into my room.

I tried to resist checking my phone again but failed miserably. No messages. I checked the coverage bars, then called the landline just to check it wasn't lying to me. The call connected and I clicked end, satisfied the cell network was working. I checked my inbox to see if there was a message there I had missed. The top message was from Angela, received yesterday at dinner time.

Hi Ange. What u up to today? I sent her, wanting to see if her messages were getting through.

I secretly hoped for no reply, hoped that the messaging service was down.

Brunch with Ben's mom. Then Port Angeles for the afternoon. Want to come with? We could get dinner later?

Her reply came through and my heart sank a little as reality hit me. He hadn't messaged me yet.

I sent Ange a text telling her I had to cook dinner for Dad so couldn't go with her. She sent me a message saying 'rain check'. Usually I would send a sarcastic message back about rain checks and Forks' weather but I couldn't get my brain to work properly. I needed a distraction, something to get my mind off Edward and lift my mood.

I emptied my school bag onto the middle of the floor and randomly picked up a book. I flipped through the pages and began to read. Within a couple of pages I felt better. The ridiculous teetotal vampires and their support group even managed to make me laugh.

I woke when Dad slammed the front door. I squinted at my clock and saw it was one o'clock. I panicked and grabbed my phone. No messages. I flopped back onto the bed and squeezed my eyes closed, holding back the tears of disappointment.

When I was sure the moisture in my eyes had gone and my breathing returned to normal I sat up on my bed to think.

Maybe he was waiting for me to make the first contact. I typed out several messages, from desperate pleading for him to text me, to haughtily telling him not to bother contacting me. I didn't send any of them, not sure what I really wanted to say. After resisting the urge to throw my phone against the wall I put it safely on the table.

Maybe he was still asleep, we had gone to bed very late. I looked out the window, craning my neck around to look at his bedroom window. It was right at the back of the house, but not too far away. His curtains were definitely open, he was not asleep. I lay back on my bed and pounded my head into the pillow, trying to work out what to do.

I felt horrible. I had expected some contact, I assumed he would text me to say he had a nice night, at least. Even just a text saying, 'thanks for the sex, see you round,' or even asking where I had got to seeing as I had left before he woke up. He was too nice, and polite to just leave it at a good fuck and nothing else. Nothing meant… I didn't know what it meant but it can't have been good.

Maybe it wasn't a good fuck for him. What if he hated it? What if he hadn't enjoyed it? He was brought up well and taught that if he didn't have something nice to say, then don't say anything. He must have felt horrible this morning. I imagined him feeling disgusted with himself, scrubbing to get my smell off his body, feeling sick with the memories.

He hated my body. My skin was too white, my boobs too small, my mouth too big. My eyes were too squinty, my hair too lanky, my stomach too flabby. My knees were too boney, my feet too long, my pussy too smelly. Every wave of insecurities crashed over me, pushing me further into depression and numbing my body.

Poor Edward. He thought I would be a good lay. He said he wanted me. He possibly even had wanted me for a while, or that's what I thought he said. But then I threw myself at him and he found me so repulsive. He was too kind to back out. He fucked me out of pity.

I mentally slapped myself. No more thoughts of Edward, they are not good for me. Getting over him was going to be difficult. Confirmation of every negative thought poisoned my body and mind, killing every piece of happiness I had ever felt. I had no one. No one loved me. I was unlovable. I finally succumbed to all the negativity and let a few tears fall before I focused on the white oblivion of my ceiling and spaced out for a while.

Facebook status update: Nothing to say, nothing happening, just a big fat pile of nothing.

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	11. Chapter 11

Last status update: Nothing to say, nothing happening, just a big fat pile of nothing.

"Bella… Bella… Bella…" I heard Dad calling as he slowly climbed the stairs.

It was starting to get dark. A lot of time had passed as I lay in my depression.

"Bella," Dad said from my doorway. "What time is dinner? I have to go to work soon."

"Shit, sorry Dad," I said as I dragged my body up from the bed.

He ran back down the stairs to the blaring TV which was announcing the last play of the game.

I crashed around the kitchen getting things out for the quickest meal I could make, only getting more depressed that I didn't have enough time to make a special dinner for Dad's birthday.

"Hey, Bells. Can you make enough for three?"Dad asked from the doorway, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen.

I nodded and took out extra potatoes. I briefly thought I should go and say hi to Billy and say I was happy to cook extra for him but I decided they would be too engrossed with the game to even notice me. There was no way I could smile and make polite conversation in the mood I was in. it was best I keep to myself as much as possible.

Twenty minutes later I had three plates with sausages, mashed potato and salad ready. I carried two carefully, watching the floor and avoiding eye contact with Dad and Billy. I handed Dad his plate first and managed a small smile when he thanked me. Then I turned to Billy and stopped dead.

It wasn't Billy. Sitting in the corner of the couch, his eyes on me, watching me, was Edward.

Luckily he was already reaching for the plate because I dropped it as my brain stopped functioning in shock.

"Thank you," he said quietly, almost a whisper. He then smiled awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable about being around me.

"Kitchen… Dinner … Um," I managed to mutter before scurrying out of the room.

I sat at the table, forgetting my dinner, and strained my ears listening to their conversation. The highlights of the game were being shown again and Dad was schooling Edward on the plays, and what he thought each player was thinking. Edward wasn't saying much and what he did say sounded strained and uncomfortable, like he knew I was listening and he didn't want me to hear him. Even his voice was too beautiful for someone like me to hear.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I poked my head into the lounge and said a quick goodnight to Dad, ignored Edward completely, and went to hide in my room.

I sat in the dark so they would think I was asleep and not disturb me. My iPhone played my 'FML' playlist, perfectly echoing my spiraling depression.

-00-00-00-

Can you check my Calc homework before school? Something went seriously wrong. So wrong I'm thinking of asking God to change the universe to make my answer right. Definitely the easier option there.

I woke the next morning to a text from Angela.

Sorry, Ange. I hope God can come through for you, I'm having a mental health day today. See you tomorrow.

OK. I will see you later though. Remember chocolate is the best medicine. Love ya!

I didn't want to see anyone. A fitful night's sleep had done nothing to improve my mood. But Angela said she loved me so I couldn't do anything but groan and hide under my blankets until she arrived.

I expected at least eight hours of wallowing but Angela gave me only five. Just after twelve she bounced up to the front door with mocha lattes, chocolate biscuits and chocolate ice cream.

"Hi Bella, your feel-good fairy is here with goodies," she said brightly as she walked inside.

I silently trudged after her and we sat on the couch.

"Tell me what's up," she said as she handed me the coffee and a biscuit.

After a sip I told her everything.

"So you got what you have wanted forever. It was better than you could have imagined. And now you are doing a Bella," she summed up when I was finished.

"Doing a Bella?"

"Yes. You have no confidence in yourself, you assume the worst, and you push everyone away. Have some ice cream."

I stared at her in disbelief, and not just because of the ice cream pushing.

"You eat, I talk," she said as I sat there in shock. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm clinging onto the only justifiable excuse to skip calculus. You are going to listen to what I have to say and continue to love me despite it."

Resigned to my fate, I scooped a spoonful of ice cream and started licking it off the spoon.

"Edward loves you… Shut it," she said, scolding me when she saw me open my mouth to protest. "He loves you and I think he has for as long as you have loved him."

I rolled my eyes, but wisely chose to fill my mouth with ice cream, rather than argue. Angela was on a roll and it was always easier to let her come to a complete stop rather than throw my back out trying to interrupt her momentum.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. He told you that. It was in reference to his cock, but if you add it all together, he has loved you forever. Back when you were kids, how was he with you?"

I thought back to all the time I spent with Edward. It was a lot, almost every afternoon, after school, and almost every hour during the holidays.

"He was like my brother. I wanted him to be my brother," I said eventually.

"Do you think he loved you, did you love him?"

"Yes," I replied instantly, no need to think about that. "We loved each other as close siblings would do. But love in a family is obligatory love, it may be real, strong love, but it is still something you feel without choosing to."

"True, but it is also eternal love. You never stop feeling it, despite time and events that may test it." Angela was making a surprising amount of sense, maybe all those loves she had meant she was like a love guru now.

"Okay, I can agree that he probably loves me as a sister," I conceded. "But I love him the same and more. Maybe that is the problem. He confused his love as romantic and now he is disgusted with himself for sleeping with his sister."

"Stop!" Angela said and banged her fist down on the couch cushion beside her. "You are doing it again. Eat some damn ice cream and listen without all that thinking."

I sighed and filled my mouth again.

"Why did you stop being friends with him?"

"He left school. He was a year older. I made friends with you, and Jessica, and Jacob. People the same age."

"Did you stop hanging out with him?"

"Pretty much. I saw him at dinner time after he came home, before I went home. He joined heaps of clubs and got too busy to spend time with a stupid little girl."

"Did you try to spend time with him?"

"No."

"Did he say he didn't want to spend time with you?"

"No."

"Did you ever talk to him?"

"No."

"When did you become so awkward around him you couldn't even look at him, let alone talk to him?"

I paused to think, no longer able to chose between yes and no for my response.

Angela watched me as I thought and blushed, as I remembered the last time I spent any decent amount of time around Edward.

"Say it," Angela could tell I was struggling, not wanting to say it out loud.

"After I started having fantasies about him," I said as fast as I could, blushing a deep red.

"Bella, that is nothing to be ashamed about. He can't read your mind, he will never know, unless you tell him. What goes on in the privacy of your head is no one else's business."

Our conversation paused for several minutes as I analysed my insecurities and Angela polished off her drink.

As usual the silence didn't last long.

"Does he watch games with your dad very often?" Angela asked after staring into her empty cup for a while.

"No, not since we were little."

"So why was he watching the game here last night?"

"I don't know," I said. I didn't understand why it mattered. Edward watching a game with Dad was nothing to do with me.

"Would he have come over if he was repulsed by you or what you did?" Angela turned to face me on the couch as she spoke.

"Probably not."

"Did he eat the food you made?"

"Yes."

"Would he have eaten it if he thought you were disgusting?"

"I don't know, he probably wouldn't have, but made an excuse to be polite."

Angela's grin widened further as she analysed the evening. "Did he glare at you, or pull away from you, or try to distance himself from you in any way?"

"No."

"He thanked you and smiled, didn't he."

"Yes," I said, a small smile tugging at my lips.

"Was he friendly with your dad, did he seem to be having a good time?"

"Not really," I said as the cogs started turning. "He seemed uncomfortable, like he was forcing conversation."

"Why do you think that was. Why would he come over for company he doesn't enjoy?"

I stared at Angela, my mouth hanging open then closing into a grin.

"You think he came to spend time with me." I didn't need Angela's nod to know I was right. But was it actually what he was doing or was Angela inventing plot to fuel her perfect world?

"Holy shit," I breathed.

"Yeah," Angela agreed. "So do you now see that he has tried to communicate post mind-blowing sex? So you can stop stressing about him not wanting anything to do with you. And stop trying to guess what he is thinking, especially when you don't have all the facts, and are cursed with a Bella brain."

I laughed, not just at her attempt at a joke, but because I suddenly felt happy and confident in myself.

Edward Cullen wanted me. I had sex with Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen didn't just text or call after the sex, he visited!

"What do I do now?" I whispered, suddenly overwhelmed by the situation. I was so close to having all my dreams and fantasies come true, I didn't want to risk losing it all, but that was the reality of my life.

"You will get the guy. I am determined that you will, and I am here to help, even if I have to kidnap him and tie him up."

My vision fogged up and I checked out for a few moments as I imagined Edward tied up and what I could do to him. When I returned to reality Angela also had a dreamy look about her, probably imagining the same thing, although hopefully about Ben. Edward was mine.

"Thank you," I said.

We hugged then Angela got serious, beginning the planning.

Facebook status update: My advice: don't over think. It is bad for you.

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	12. Chapter 12

Last status update: My advice: don't over think. It is bad for you.

"I'm going to check the mailbox," I said to Dad as I jumped up from breakfast and power walked to the door. I sped up down the steps and drive as I realised the car was almost at the end of the next-door driveway.

At the mailbox I quickly pulled my robe tighter around me as I realised it wasn't Edward's car. I cursed quietly to myself as I walked back to the house, disappointed.

"No mail?" Dad asked as I cleared the table.

"No, not yet," I said.

"You waiting for something?"

I must have still looked disappointed. "Yes," I replied truthfully. Dad didn't need to know what I was waiting for wasn't coming in the mail.

"Keep a look out, the mail comes at different times every day," Dad said, unaware he had just given me a reason to rush out the door several times each day.

"I will," I said with a smile, trying to keep the triumph from showing. "See you after school."

Dad was asleep before I left the house. Checking the mailbox was another triumph, as I had not bothered earlier, I realised I could study Edward's house as I pretended to look in the front slot of the box.

There were no signs of any of the Cullens and I assumed they had all left the house. Disappointed again, I started to walk to school.

Half way to school I heard a car horn and a car slowing to a stop behind me. I turned, assuming it would be someone offering me a ride to school. As I saw the car, and more importantly the driver, I stumbled on nothing but the shock. Edward's car, with Edward in all his glory sitting in the front seat, was right in front of me.

Five deep breaths later and I was seeing Angela's wisdom, and planning ways to thank her, like nominating her for the Bob Hope Humanitarian Award.

With a calm heartbeat and steady breathing, and just a little shaking, I walked over and leaned in the passenger window.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied.

We both laughed nervously at our stellar conversation skills.

"So," he said after clearing his throat a couple of times. "What are you doing at lunchtime?"

"Probably eating with Angela."

"Oh." He dropped his eyes to his hands.

I quickly realised how stupid I was and said, "She won't mind if I ditch her."

His beautiful eyes snapped up to meet mine. I almost looked away but caught myself in time. One of Angela's top rules was maintaining eye contact.

"You will have lunch with me?" he asked. I nodded. "I will pick you up from the front gate at 12.30."

"Okay," I said and forced a smile as I remembered another of Angela's rules. It must have looked genuine because Edward's face lit up with a smile too, which then turned mine into something that would take days, or a national tragedy, to fade.

I backed off, satisfied with how the first contact had gone, and not wanting to push my luck any further. "See you at 12.30," I called as I walked off.

I heard the car rev and turn around and I couldn't stop myself from looking over my shoulder as it sped away, but then I remembered Angela telling me to act keen, even if it feels over-the-top. She would approve of me watching Edward driving away.

"You are grinning," Angela said in an accusatory tone as I met her at the gate. "Something happened," she whispered when I didn't reply or drop the smile.

My nod had her jumping up and down in excitement.

"Bella," she scolded when her celebration was finished. "What happened to rule number one? You tell me everything that happens, when it happens."

"Angela," I whined playfully. "I am, or as close as I can. It only just happened."

"You have five minutes until class, speak fast."

"You are going to be so proud, I remembered some of your rules."

I had her undivided attention, with no interruptions, for a full five minutes as I told her everything. She started beaming as I analysed, approving the new and improved Bella Brain.

"Right, we need every spare second this morning for planning and disaster averting. We are going to plan questions, answers, conversation topics, and, if we have time, sex positions."

I laughed so hard and even Mr. Banner's disapproving glare couldn't upset me, although the threat of withdrawal made me quiet.

Every chance she got, Angela fired questions he might ask at me, letting me practice answers. I choked on my water when she asked, "Want to check out the back seat of my car?"

She was the one to choke when I managed to answer, "I would rather go back to your bed."

When we were unable to talk in class, Angela wrote a stack of flash cards with conversation topic ideas. The 'Kama Sutra' card went straight in the trash.

Eventually the bell before lunchtime rang. Angela grabbed my hand and squeezed as we left the classroom. She was excited about my lunch date. My nervousness was quickly turning into a gut-churning sick feeling.

At the gate she pulled me into a hug and knew exactly what I needed to hear. "Remember you are beautiful, and sexy as hell. You have a great personality and sense of humour. He knows you, and wants you. Go get him." With a quick kiss on my cheek she turned and walked towards the cafeteria.

I turned, scanned the cars in the lot, and spotted Edward's car about twenty feet away. Five deep breaths and I walked for what felt like ten minutes. My hands were shaking so badly I wasn't sure I was going to be able to open the door. I managed it, sat in the passenger seat, then turned my head to look at Edward.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he replied.

Once again we laughed, the conversation starting with the same lack of originality.

"So, where do you want to go?"

"Where ever is fine, I'm easy." I blushed as I realised the double entendre. "I mean, I don't mind where we go." I watched my hands clench together in my lap.

"I know what you meant. And I would never think you were easy. You are the opposite of easy."

I wanted to ask what he meant but my voice was still strangled with embarrassment.

"We could go to the diner. Or um ..."

I looked up at him as he cleared his throat. He looked embarrassed and uncomfortable.

He glanced at me and our gazes locked. "Um, my house. Um, we could go home," he said, clearing his throat several times.

"Edward?"

"Yeah I know. I, um, told my mom we were having lunch together. She got a bit enthusiastic. She made us some stuff. Some food. Sandwiches. And salad. And a, um, cake."

I was grinning at his embarrassment. "That's awesome," I said. "I haven't had a gourmet lunch for a long time."

"You don't mind? I didn't mean to tell her, it just kind of slipped out. And I was slightly happy when I got home." his grin lit up his face. I mimicked it happily as he started the car.

"I don't mind at all. You know I love your mom, and her cooking."

He laughed and looked very relieved. I watched him drive. His hands gripped the steering wheel, stroking it as he turned corners. His long fingers flicked out to switch on the indicators. His arm muscles tightened and relaxed when he changed gears, his legs shifting at the same time.

"Why were you worried about asking me back to your house?" I asked to distract myself from his crotch. "It's not like I have never been there, or never met your family."

"We are here," he said, avoiding my question.

"Bella, good to see you again," Esme said as I walked through the door. "Thank you for the cupcakes, they were delicious."

I blushed, remembering that morning and what we had left in the kitchen for her to find. Luckily she was too kind to talk about our discarded clothes, or what we had obviously done that night.

"So, Mom, you had shopping to do?" Edward hinted.

"Yes, yes, I'm going." she rolled her eyes at me as she patted my arm and left the room. "See you later, Edward, and I hope I see you again soon, Bella. Don't be a stranger."

I smiled and shook my head. I loved the idea of being a part of the family again and I really wanted to be with Edward.

Edward sighed when he heard the front door close behind her. "Sorry about that. I tried to get her to leave before we got here but..."

"Edward, I love your mom, I love that she wanted to say hi to me. It makes me feel important, worth some effort. Even if I don't deserve it because I haven't tried to be around more."

"She does love you, like a daughter; she misses you."

"I always wished she was my mom... when I was little, although I still do." I watched as Edward paled slightly as I spoke. I realised too late that saying I want her to be my mom was one too small step away from mother-in-law and that was uncomfortable since we were not officially dating yet.

My breath caught in my lungs and my eyes widened as I realised what I was thinking. Marriage and a mother-in-law? Dating? Dating Edward? When had my brain switched with Angela's? I was not the one who read too much into words and gestures.

Time for flash card number one.

"What sort of car do you drive? It was really cool," I said.

"Uh, a Volvo." He started putting lunch on the counter. "Mum and Dad bought it for my graduation present. I wanted a six-speed manual and they chose the car with the best traction control system. But they let me get the optional body kit and leather interior so it doesn't look too much like I'm driving my mom's car." His grin returned as he talked about his car and I focused on that as he lost me somewhere around the three modes of the four-C suspension system, or the four modes of the three-C whatever. "You don't really care, do you?" he finished.

I laughed. "No, not really. But I like listening to you talk and I like how enthusiastic you are about your family car." I pulled a face, pretending to be unimpressed.

"You said it was cool," he said looking shocked and a little sad.

"Yeah, I was just making conversation," I said before bursting out laughing. "Sorry," I choked out. "I'm just teasing. I like the car."

"Eat," he commanded, obviously still slighted.

"Yes, Sir, what ever you say, Sir," I said trying to lighten the mood.

He stared at me for a few seconds before biting into a sandwich.

"Oh, God," I groaned. "This is so good. How was I ever happy with ham and cheese?"

"You're easy to please, it's just a sandwich."

"Just a sandwich?" I asked, putting it down so I had both hands ready to defend its honour. "This stack of deliciousness is making my tongue orgasm." The blush returned and I looked quickly away.

After a few minutes silence and some throat clearing I needed to use another topic change.

"Why did you say I'm hard?" I asked, remembering our earlier conversation.

"I'm sorry, what?" Edward asked, confusion slapped across his face.

"You asked where did I want to go for lunch. I said, where ever, and you said I'm the opposite of easy. Which is hard."

"I didn't mean hard, I meant difficult. No, I didn't mean difficult either. Shit, sorry, this isn't coming out right."

"Don't worry about it. I know I'm not a very nice person, that has been pointed out to me." I looked down at my hands, not wanting to see confirmation in his eyes. I was waiting for him to say he never liked me and my crap personality.

"Who said that?" he whispered. "Who?" he asked when I didn't reply. "Tell me so I can rip their head off."

I looked up, surprised. Edward had his teeth clenched, red hot anger colouring his skin and lowering his brows.

"It doesn't matter, it was all true, I have accepted it." My placating didn't work and it looked like an aneurism was forming. "Jacob," I said quietly.

Facebook status update: The best way to learn is with flashcards. Even if you have to study Volvos, although they are sexy for a 'family car'!

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	13. Chapter 13

Last status update: The best way to learn is with flashcards. Even if you have to study Volvos, although they are sexy for a 'family car'!

"Who said that?" he whispered. "Who?" he asked when I didn't reply. "Tell me so I can rip their head off."

I looked up, surprised. Edward had his teeth clenched, red hot anger colouring his skin and lowering his brows.

"It doesn't matter, it was all true, I have accepted it." My placating didn't work and it looked like an aneurism was forming. "Jacob," I said quietly.

"Jacob fucking Black. Don't you dare listen to that cunt-faced, ass-raping, Danny Zuko wannabe... Sorry. I can't believe I used to be friends with that stupid fucker."

"It doesn't matter," I said putting my hand on his arm. "He gave me some advice. I listened and I'm trying to take it on. Without it, I might not have been here, so let's forget it and enjoy our lunch."

"Date," Edward said, correcting me.

"Date," I said, smiling wide and hoping no food was left hanging with my teeth. "How long have you been ex-friends with Jacob? You used to be tight."

"Oh, about a year," he said with a shrug, unenthusiastic about the Jacob topic now.

Edward put pieces of the cake on a plate and we sat outside on the swinging love seat to eat it. Then he was calm again. He was thoughtful and silent for several minutes before he spoke up. "Jacob didn't tell you to sleep with me, did he?"

I was so shocked my piece of cake stopped halfway to my mouth and stayed there. "No!"

"Okay, good."

"Edward," I said, turning to face him and locking my eyes on his. "I wanted to, and it was great. Okay?"

"Okay," he said a half smile on his lips. "I just didn't want you to feel like you were pressured, by me or anyone. That's why I was worried about bringing you here today, I don't want you to think I want sex." I could see his honesty shining from his eyes, as well as some fear and pleading for understanding.

"I was very willing, don't doubt my enthusiasm."

"Okay," he breathed, a sigh of relief underlying the word. He started fidgeting, avoiding looking at me. His mouth opened and closed several times like he was about to speak.

"Just say it," I said although I wasn't sure it was going to be something I wanted to hear.

"I have a question to ask."

"Yes?"

"I don't want to ask it."

"Don't then," I said knowing that if he didn't ask it, my curiosity would kill me, and I would be begging him to spill before long.

"I have to, I need to know. But the answer, what ever it is, is going to hurt like hell." Air whooshed out of him. I held my breath, ready for almost anything. "Was it your first time?"

Turns out I was not ready. Not ready for that question anyway. If I answered 'yes', he was going to feel bad because he didn't know and didn't help me through it. If I answered 'no' there was going to be more anger and a lot of uncomfortableness.

"No," I answered truthfully after a long pause. "Second," I added, hoping that would lessen the ensuing anger I could see washing across his face.

"Shit," he muttered. After a minute of processing he took a breath. "Okay, that's good, I would feel awful if it was and I didn't know."

I nodded, already knowing this.

"But," he continued, gripping the arm of the love seat tightly. "Jacob..." he was unable to continue.

"How do you know that?" I asked quietly, scared about his reaction and what it could mean.

"He's the only guy you have dated. I have payed attention. Sorry, that sounds creepy."

I smiled, it was creepy but also flattering and made me happy too.

"That fucker never deserved you," he said. "He isn't good enough. He's only good enough to clean your car."

"Edward, he's a good guy, he used to be your friend. He hasn't changed."

"How can you say that? How can you be so nice about your ex?"

"It's the new me, nice and friendly," I laughed. "But seriously, Jacob is a really good guy, there is no reason to hate him."

Edward studied my face for a few seconds before blowing out a breath. "Okay. I have no reason to hate him if you don't."

I waited. I wanted to know why they were no longer friends, despite Edward's reluctance to tell me.

"It was because of you," he finally said and took my hand. "I was jealous when I saw him with you, like with you, with you. Then you broke up and I should have been happy but I saw you after he left your house. You were upset. Curled up on the top step. You looked like you were going to fall apart. When you finally lifted your head from between your knees you had tears. You spent two days in sweats and you were pale for weeks. And ever since, you have hardly said two words to me, let alone look at me, until the other day. I hated him so much for hurting you. I was scared he had hurt you so badly you would never trust men again." He took a deep, composing breath. "I punched him the next time I saw him."

I gasped. I couldn't imagine Edward getting violent, much less on my behalf. I thought desperately for something to say. I wanted to scold him. But it was all in the past, over six months ago.

"He took it," Edward continued. "He didn't defend himself at all. He knew he deserved it."

"He didn't," I said quietly. Edward waited for me to explain, a confused look on his face. "That just shows what a great guy he is. He did blame himself, he still does. But it wasn't his fault, it takes two to tango."

I paused for a minute, ordering my thoughts, trying to find the right words to explain those six weeks. I stroked Edward's hand, easing him as best as I could.

"I went out with Jacob because of peer pressure. All my friends were dating, and Jacob wanted to date me. I just said yes because I was sick of saying no and feeling left out, and I was bored. We went out on group dates mostly, to movies and parties. The night before we broke up we took things further. Edward, we both wanted to, no pressure. Anyway, we were at a party, we had been drinking, we had talked about it for a few hours and decided to get it over and done with. Jacob is a nice guy, he is gentle and courteous and loyal. I was comfortable with him being my first. We did it in a spare bedroom, it hurt, it was quick, I regretted it straight away."

Edward's face flitted through many emotions as I spoke and finally settled on concern as I finished speaking.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said and pulled me into him. His strong arms wrapped around me, protecting me from the sadness and regret stalking around me.

"Thank you. But you see, he did nothing wrong. He could tell I was upset after. He did his best to comfort me, and accepted it when I ended the relationship. No questions, no arguments, no begging, no anger. He was a gentleman and more, he took all the blame, he blames himself for pressuring me, but he didn't. And he is still my friend."

"Okay," Edward breathed out slowly. "Okay. I will lighten up on the hating. Oh, I wish I didn't punch him now. Shit."

"Don't worry about it. As you said, Jacob probably accepted the pain, even welcomed it, as punishment for what he thinks he did. He won't hold it against you, he will probably respect you for protecting me."

"Was it that bad? You suffered for weeks."

"No, the next day there was pain, but that was mostly hangover. After that came the over-thinking. I worried about him telling everyone, boasting about it. That was stupid, I know Jacob better than that. I worried about what people would think and say. That was stupid too, all my friends are wonderful people, they would only have been supportive if they had found out. I even worried about pregnancy even though we were careful and I have been on the Pill for years." I shook my head at the memories of my distress. It was all so ridiculous and unfounded. "As for talking and looking at you, it's been a lot longer, you just haven't noticed." I looked up at him grinning. He looked dumbfounded then thoughtful.

"If you think back, our conversations have always been very one-sided."

He looked down at me and grinned. "You're right. This is the most I have ever heard you speak. When did you turn into a girl?"

We both laughed, the atmosphere finally turning back to light and easy.

"I started avoiding you around the same time I realised I was a girl, when I got my first crush." I stretched up to kiss him lightly under the chin.

"You had a crush on me?" he asked, his smile wide.

"Yeah," I snorted. "Along with every girl in Forks."

There was silence for a few minutes. I threaded our fingers together and studied them.

"I thought you didn't like me. I have liked you for a while. Ever since ... Ugh, this is going to sound bad."

"Say it, tell me." I met his eyes and held them as I watched him struggle.

He looked away. "Blue with white dots bikini. Sunbathing."

I laughed so loud I had to slap my hand over my mouth to prevent the neighbours complaining. He eventually turned back to look at me, his cheeks slightly pink.

"You are such a boy," I laughed.

"You know it," he said, moving our joined hands so mine rubbed over his semi-hard cock. Almost instantly he pulled away, apologising. "Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to do that. That is not where I want today to go. Sorry. I just felt the need to save face."

With great self-control I managed to stop laughing. "I win, though. I have been crushing on you longer. Since way before you fell for the bikini. But I'm not any different. I fell for your wet t-shirt and mud stains. You had been playing ball with Emmett and Jasper, I was cooking with Esme. I haven't been here since, until the other night."

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice." Edward looked ashamed, like he had done something wrong.

I put my palm on his cheek. "I know, and I'm fine with it. You have always been busy, and I have always been shy. Now is what matters."

He turned his head to kiss my palm then took it to weave our fingers back together. We both studied our hands for a while.

"Do you regret it? Do you regret doing it with me?" I could hear the fear in his voice as he asked.

"No. I was the one licking sugar off your chest. I was the one who climbed onto you to kiss you. Don't you remember me saying I want you?"

"Yes, I remember," he said, his voice low and his darkened eyes sparkling. "Please stop talking," he said as he adjusted his crotch. "That is not what I wanted on our first date."

"Not what you wanted? Do you want it now?"

"I have always wanted it, I'm trying to be a gentleman."

"Okay, fine. Let me know when you stop trying."

His glare made me shut up but also giggle as I saw him struggle to keep a straight face.

"Tell me about your classes, that should distract us."

His raised eyebrow told me he was thinking similar: how can you stop thinking about such a persistent attraction?

"How about I kiss you?"

Facebook status update: Communication is great for clearing up misunderstandings and finding shared interests, but not when you just want to do stuff.

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	14. Chapter 14

Last status update: Communication is great for clearing up misunderstandings, finding shared interests, but not when you just want to do stuff.

I nodded and watched as he leaned towards me. My face nestled in his palm and his thumb stroked my cheek. His tongue darted out to wet his lip and I did the same. I closed my eyes just before our lips joined. He was gentle, giving me a soft peck then pulling away to check I was alright. My eyes opened in time to see him lean in again. I watched his eyes close as he sucked on my bottom lip, a quiet sigh showed he was enjoying it as much as me. My tongue flicked out, tasting the sweetness left on his lips, my own hum escaping my lungs. Slowly our mouths opened, our tongues hesitantly meeting then withdrawing. I turned my head, not able to get close enough, but not sure if I would ever be close enough. My lips closed on his tongue and I sucked gently before releasing it.

The kiss ended but our foreheads stayed together. We were not quite ready to stop the intimate contact.

"Bella," Edward whispered between laboured breaths.

"Mmmm," I replied, unable to form any words.

The bang we heard from inside the house shook us from the moment. We moved apart reluctantly. Then went inside to see Esme.

"Oh, Bella," she said as we entered the kitchen. "I thought you would be back at school by now. Sorry, I hope I didn't interrupt."

I looked at the time. I had missed part of one of my classes. I couldn't feel upset about it, whatever consequences I would face would be worth it. Loosing track of time with Edward was worth it.

"We didn't realise the time, Mom," Edward said as he grabbed his keys. "I will drive you to school now." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me out the door.

"Bella, come for dinner tonight, okay?" Esme called as we left the room.

"Okay," I replied as Edward towed me to his car.

"I'm so sorry. You have missed a class," Edward said while he pushed the speed limit.

"I'm not worried."

"You can't miss class this close to graduation."

"It wasn't an important class. Anyway, I qualified to graduated months ago."

"Mmmm, sexy and smart," he said with a grin as he pulled into the parking lot.

I laughed as he turned to face me. He looked as happy as I felt. I pulled him towards me and sucked gently on his lips for a few seconds, memorising the taste and feel of him.

"I better go now," I said, the reluctance obvious in my voice.

"No," he said and held my arms. "Okay, I will let you go if I am allowed to pick you up after school."

"Deal," I said, grinning wider. I was so happy he wanted to spend more time with me. "You are such a gentleman."

"Sure, I'm a gentleman. But I don't know how much longer that will last." His expression darkened as his eyes swept down my body.

I leaned forward, bringing my lips closer to his, and letting him look down my top. "I look forward to it," I whispered. With a quick kiss I left him in his car.

After turning the first corner I came to I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I was suddenly feeling weak and sweaty. My breathing was fast and shallow, my head felt dizzy. I was pretty sure I was in shock. Everything that had happened was catching up with me.

Slowly my body calmed down as I focused on the happy feeling I got as I flirted with Edward, and how ecstatic I felt when he said he had a crush on me.

Strangely, I went from shock to completely crazy. I was suddenly fighting the urge to run around the school, announcing my new relationship status.

I still had my eyes closed, using the wall as a crutch when Angela found me a few minutes later.

"Bella!" she yelled when she saw me. "You are here! I thought you wouldn't come back. I covered for you, I said you vomited and went home. Did you? You look pale like you're sick."

"I'm fine, Ange. I'm better than fine." I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her tight. "I just had the best date ever. Edward..." I sighed, unable to put words to my feelings.

After a minute of silence I looked at Angela. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Absolutely nothing," she said, a grin breaking through the tears. "I'm so happy you are happy. I want to pause and stay like this forever."

"I can think of better places to be for that pause..." We both got lost in daydreams for a minute. In my head Edward was kissing me, one hand in my bra, the other in my pants.

Reality came stomping back as the call for all seniors to meet in the gym for a graduation rehearsal sounded across the school. Half an hour later we were seated in the right order and Mrs. Cope started her wrestling match with the microphone equipment. An hour and a half of unorganised, contradicting teachers and half hearted attempts to get us all to shut up and listen, and we were free. With another thirty minutes until Edward was to pick me up, Angela and I sat in the sun and relaxed. I finally got to tell her what happened on my date, with as many details as I could remember. Angela spent most of it sighing with happiness and gushing about how well it went.

"Not that I think you were broken," she said when I finished my narrative. "But I think you are fixed. You did so well and you are seeing the rewards of your efforts. There will be no back-tracking for you. I can't believe it took such little coaching."

"Yes, Ange, you are a miracle worker," I said, slightly sarcastically. "What would I do without you? I shall name my first child after you."

"Ha," she snorted. "You can't deny I helped, but really it was all you. Such amazing courage to overcome your Bella-ness."

I had nothing to say. I was seriously proud of myself too.

"My turn," she said. I settled in to the seat to listen to her description of the last few days. Her relationship with Ben had progressed - fast, and I gasped, cringed, and commented in all the right places.

"He's here," Angela said, looking over my shoulder.

I looked too. He was standing a few metres away, looking at me but talking to Mike. He waved to me and I grinned back.

"Wow," Angela said. "He is gorgeous."

I had to agree. He was perfection from head to toe. His hair, usually a carefully arranged mess, looked slightly less worked. It made me happy that the reason for the mess was that I had put my hands in his hair when I kissed him. It was like I had stamped my possession on him.

I scanned the rest of him, revelling in the fact that he was mine now. His black t-shirt and black jeans hid most of his stunning body, but there were plenty of hints of what's underneath. His arms were nicely muscled, small bulges in the right places, just like his stomach and chest muscles. His big white skate shoes drew the eye to the size of his feet, which proved the big hands, big feet, big cock theory.

As my eyes locked onto his button fly I realised Angela had been saying something.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said, unable to take my eyes off Edward yet.

"I said the vultures are circling. You are not the only one fixated on Edward."

I looked around the quad and saw my whole class, who had stayed to enjoy the sun like Angela and me, had noticed Edward's presence. Jessica, Lauren, and their group of friends, were whispering and nudging each other as they stared at him.

"Okay, I think that might be my cue to go," I said as Jessica broke away from the group and shifted over to Edward and Mike.

"You aren't even worried, are you?" Angela asked. "You are so confident in yourself and him. This is just another example of how far you have come." the tears were welling in her eyes again and I felt compelled to hug her again.

"Angela," I said to her. "Thank you so much. You are the best friend, ever. I love you."

She squeezed me back and said, "I love you too, now go get your man."

I kissed her quickly on the cheek before turning to walk to Edward. I felt like this was significant, echoing what was happening in my relationships. This time, however, I was not going to desert the person I was walking away from. For the rest of my life I was going to cherish all my friends and surround myself with good people. This resolution was surprisingly easy given that I was walking towards one of my friends who was blatantly flirting with Edward. But it showed the changes I had made, that I trusted that Edward wouldn't leave me or hurt me.

"Hi, Bella," Jessica said as I joined the circle between her and Edward. Her face showed a mixture of surprise that I willingly joined them, and annoyance that I had interrupted her fawning.

"Hi, Jess," I said and leaned in for her air-kissing greeting. "Your hair extensions still look great, how long do they stay in for?"

Jessica smiled, her annoyance momentarily sidelined in the face of the complement. She reached up and started stroking her hair. "Oh, I think I will keep them until after graduation."

"Hi, Mike," I said with a friendly smile before I turned to the person I most wanted to see. "Hey," I said, momentarily speechless as I looked in his eyes.

"Hey," he replied, a smile flashing across his face so stunning I only vaguely realised we had subconsciously chosen our standard greeting.

With dream-like bright spotlights, hazy border, and sweet background music he leaned in to kiss me lightly on the lips. For an inappropriately long time, considering we were standing in a group, we stared at each other after he pulled away.

"Are you two together?" Mike asked, ending our disgustingly sweet moment.

I nodded to him as Edward pulled me closer, draping his arm over my shoulder and down my back.

"Awww," Jessica squealed. "You look so good together, congratulations! I always wondered about you two ending up together. You were so close when we were little. But I always assumed you were like brother and sister. I remember you would always be together when you could be, from when Esme dropped you off at school, until you would walk home together too. Bella was always racing out of our class to get to yours at break, Edward, then she would be last in after break. I always thought you were smart enough to skip a grade, Bella. Then you would have been together all the time! Look at you two now! Back together and in love! It's like a fairytale!" She reached out to hug me and called, "See you later," as she dragged Mike away.

"Wow, she hasn't changed, has she?" Edward said as he stared after her.

"No," I said and turned into his embrace. "That's the Jessica and her mouth we love."

Edward laughed and bent down to kiss me lightly again. I wove my fingers into his hair and held his face to mine. With some effort we separated, only achieved with the unspoken repeat performances hinted at when Edward said, "Let's go home."

I held his hand and hugged his arm, my cheek resting on his bicep, as we walked to his car.

Facebook status up date: Bella Swan is in a relationship with Edward Cullen.

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	15. Chapter 15

Last status update: Bella Swan is in a relationship with Edward Cullen.

"Dad is coming home for dinner," Edward said as we pulled away from the school. He turned to look at me, I had not been able to look away from him yet.

"Is that strange, or has he changed since we were kids?"

"No, he hasn't changed, no workaholics meetings for him. He came home early for you. Mom called him and told him you were coming, and that she wanted him to come home early."

"Wow," I breathed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But more wow was that Dad agreed. I think my girlfriend is getting better treatment than their own kids."

I laughed and patted him comfortingly on the arm, appreciating the joke, but ultimately incredibly happy that they were being so good to me. After so many years of feeling alone, with only myself to rely on, it felt strange but comforting to have the Cullens back in my life. I also realized they were not back in my life, the way they were treating me showed they had never left.

"Girlfriend," I said.

Edward glanced at me, checking my reaction. "Yes, girlfriend. You are my girlfriend, finally," he said with a happy sigh.

"Okay, boyfriend." I couldn't stop the happy jiggle, but I was able to contain the urge to jump on him and devour him. Not a good idea when he is driving, it would have to wait.

As soon as the car was parked outside his house, and the hand brake was on, I was sitting in his lap.

"Hey, boyfriend," I said.

"Hey, girlfriend," he replied, grinning so wide I wasn't sure kissing was going to be possible.

"I have wanted this for so long," I said as I studied his face.

"Me too," he said as he pulled me forward, our mouths moving forcefully together.

His hands followed the tingles down my spine, and he gripped my hips, pushing his hardening cock against me. The tingles continued down, seeming to be seeking his cock, and washed over my centre. I rocked my hips, rubbing myself over him, as my tongue massaged his.

"Shit, Carlisle," I said and pulled away quickly.

"That is not what I want to hear when I am making out with my girlfriend."

"I know," I giggled. "But my boyfriend's father just pulled his car up next to us."

Edward opened his eyes and turned to see his father getting out of his car, and shaking his head as he walked into the house. I scrambled out of the car and adjusted my clothing. Edward didn't follow me, he just leant forward to rest his forehead against the steering wheel, breathing deeply.

"Shall I go inside, give you a minute?" I said as I slowly walked backwards towards the house.

Edward finally got out of the car to follow me and I turned around, swinging my hips to tease him. Before I could open the front door he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"You..." he started, wrapping his arms tightly around me. With a frustrated grunt he buried his face in my neck. "I want you," he whispered and kissed my neck.

"Tonight."

"That's too far away. Now." He slipped his hand up my top, gently rubbing over the skin of my back, and pulled on my bra.

"Edward, let go of the poor girl," Esme called from the kitchen. Edward groaned again and let me go.

"I will be inside in a minute," he said as he leant against the wall, palming the bulge in his pants.

"Naughty! You heard your mother, you will have to wait to get inside until later."

He laughed as I opened the door.

I looked around the entryway. A lot had changed since the last time I had come in this front door, but the room still looked the same. It didn't show Edward's and my status change, it didn't care that we were now dating. It didn't even show that I was suddenly a part of the family again. I put my bag down by the door, under the coat hooks. With a deep breath I walked towards the kitchen.

"Hi Bella, come help me cook," Esme said when I entered the room. I joined her at the sink, looking for something to help with. "Can you remember how to peel potatoes?"

"Yes, Esme. I can even remember how to do it without peeling my fingers," I joked. I got the peeler out of the utensil drawer and started working on the potatoes. Halfway through the first potato I heard the front door close and footsteps come towards me. I leant back into Edward's embrace as his arms wound around my waist.

"Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Edward. If you want to be helpful you can let go of Bella, before you distract her and she loses a finger. Go outside and help your father with the grill."

"No, Mom. I don't want to be helpful. I am quite happy right here."

"Edward..."

"Fine, I'm going." He kissed me behind my ear then went outside.

Esme and I worked in silence for a few minutes. When she finished kneading the bread she joined me at the sink.

"I missed this," she said.

"Me too," I whispered, the nostalgia catching up with me, tears coming to my eyes. Before any tears could fall she had taken the peeler and pulled me in for a hug.

"Please don't stay away ever again. I used to think of you as one of my children, and I missed you like you were one of mine."

"I'm sorry, Mom," I said, without thinking. I held my breath as I waited for her reaction. She started sobbing into my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Esme, it just slipped out. I know you don't want me to call you that, it's just that you have always felt like my mom." The shaking of her head stopped me talking.

She pulled away from me and I cringed, but she held my arms to keep me close. "Bella," she said as she reached up to stroke my hair. Tears were streaming down her face. "I know I told you that you couldn't call me Mom, but that was a mistake. I did as much for you as any mom would, I acted like your mother, I was your mother figure. I told you not to call me Mom because I didn't want you to forget Renee; I thought she would come back, and I didn't want her to think I was crossing the line. But she never came back, and I denied you the only mother you could have had. I am so sorry. I regretted saying that the minute I did but I didn't know how to take it back. I wished constantly, every time you called me Esme from that moment on, that you would call me Mom." She stroked my cheek, wiping away my tears, and smiled up at me. "You are my daughter in every way that counts. Thank you for coming back to me."

I wrapped my arms back around her. "Thanks, Mom. Thanks for taking me back."

"Did you stay away because of me? Did I damage you by denying you as my daughter?"

"No! I didn't think of it like that. I understood why you couldn't be my mom. It was Edward I was staying away from."

"I thought so," she said as we turned back to the potatoes. "Well, I don't need to know what happened, I am just happy he has brought you back to me."

There was contemplative silence as I finished the potatoes.

"You two have put me in a difficult position. As your mother, I feel like I should tell him that if he hurts you I will hunt him down and castrate him. But as his mother, I want to tell you to be gentle with him, he is my baby, and give you advice about patience and tolerance because he is Carlisle's son."

"Mom, you can do both, but neither of us will listen."

She laughed. "True. None of the girls have taken any notice."

"Girls?" I asked, my stomach dropping at the thought of Edward's ex-girlfriends.

"Oh, honey, I meant Emmett and Jasper's girlfriends. I don't think I have met any of Edward's, he has never been serious about any of them."

I sighed with relief. I knew there would have been some, but I didn't want to hear Esme talk about them, what if she had liked them?

"Where are Emmett and Jasper tonight?"

"Out with the girls. Do you know Rosalie and Alice?"

I had seen the two girls but never met them. "What are they like?"

"Well," Esme paused to laugh, she seemed to really like them. "Rosalie is tall, blonde and strong in every sense of the word. She and Emmett go to the gym together and work on his cars together and she can keep up with him easily in doing both. I sometimes wonder if he will be able to keep up with her! She works at a garage in Port Angeles, that is how they met, when he took his car in to get tuned. Emmett is still the naughty boy who pushes all the boundaries put in front of him, but Rosalie keeps him under control. I'm really proud of Emmett, and Rosalie."

"She sounds great," I said, although I didn't think I wanted to meet a female version of Emmett.

"Now Alice," Esme continued. "Do you remember that Jasper was always the quiet leader?"

"Yes, Emmett seemed like he was in charge, but it was really Jasper who was behind all their scheming." I remembered always looking out for Jasper whispering to Emmett, and getting ready to hide from whatever they were planning.

"Yes, well Alice is the same but sneakier. She has a way of getting people to do things she wants, and making them think it was their idea. Just last week Jasper told me he wants to start dance lessons. I asked him whose idea it was and he was adamant it was his, and that he had to convince Alice. But despite the manipulation, she is a wonderful person. She only ever makes things better. Jasper is a great man because of her. She wants him to do his best in life and she pushed him to go to grad school, and graduate early."

"I heard he graduated last year. He must have worked hard."

"He did, and it was Alice who helped him do it. She seems to be able to predict the future and manipulate events to make the most of it; just after Jasper graduated they were talking about closing the accounting department at UW. She even had me begging to have their wedding at the local gardens, even though I have dreamed about having weddings here, but I trust that if she wants the wedding in the gardens, there is a good reason for it."

"They are engaged?" I asked, I was struggling to see Jasper as a grown-up. He was still the mean big kid who used to make me cry.

"Yes, they are getting married in a month."

"Wow, it is hard to see them as grown-ups. I still remember them refusing to let us inside the house until we said they were our masters."

Esme laughed.

As she was taking the bread out of the oven she asked me to tell Edward and Carlisle that she was almost ready. I went outside to find them. They were throwing a ball around and talking. I took a moment to admire my boyfriend, the muscles in his arms working to throw the ball, his long legs running and jumping, his hair tousled and looking like the best place to put my hands as I rode him.

"Is Esme ready for the meat?" Carlisle called to me when he saw me.

"Yes," I said as I watched Edward jogging towards me like some cheesy romance film.

"You look like you are ready for some meat," Edward whispered in my ear as he hugged me. I slapped him away, laughing at his bad joke.

Carlisle quickly cooked the steaks on the grill and took them inside, careful to ignore us as we teased each other, and tossed the ball around. As we followed him inside, Edward took the last opportunity to have alone time for a while. He pushed me gently against the wall beside the back door and held my arms by my sides. He leaned in and kissed a line up the side of my neck, ending at my lips. With a quick sweep of his tongue over mine he pulled away.

"Eat fast," he said as he led me to the table. "I want you."

Facebook status update: Hurry up, I have things to do and people to see, or is it people to do and things to see? – with Edward Cullen.

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	16. Chapter 16

Last status update: Hurry up, I have things to do and people to see, or is it people to do and things to see? – with Edward Cullen.

The eating fast plan was foiled by Esme and Carlisle's endless questions. They wanted to know every little part of my life they had missed.

"Do you still cook?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," I said. "I was actually here the other night because I cooked Dad a birthday present." I went red when I realized I didn't want to bring that up, especially after the incriminating mess we left in the kitchen.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Good on you for keeping it up. Esme always loved having you help her cook."

He didn't even know I was there. That meant he didn't see the mess, and didn't know Edward and I slept together. I glanced at Edward who was concentrating on finishing his dinner as fast as possible. I looked at Esme who shrugged and smiled at me. She knew but had saved me from the embarrassment of everyone knowing. I was glad I had such a cool mom.

"Are you ready to graduate?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I have been for a while. I wanted to graduate early but they wouldn't let me. But it's alright, I am helping other people pass their make-up exams now, and making some money tutoring them."

"Are you going to UW?" Carlisle asked.

"No," I said. "Are you still the boss at the hospital?" I asked, changing the subject before it got uncomfortable. Unfortunately Edward picked up on my answer and was looking questioningly at me. I avoided looking at him and encouraged the conversation about Carlisle's work.

"How is Charlie doing, being the top cop?" Carlisle asked when he finished telling me about the immature new interns.

"He loves it," I said. "But he isn't good at delegating work. He works long hours, and he keeps putting himself on nights because he feels mean making the others do nights."

"You must be home alone a lot," Esme said.

"Yes, but I like it that way, and I am old enough to fend for myself now."

"You have always been able to fend for yourself, and care for your father," said Esme. "But that doesn't mean you should be alone. You can come over here any time you want, I would love to have your company as much as I used to."

"Thanks, Mom. I think I will come over more often." I looked at Edward who was smiling slightly, distracted or bored, but happy.

He had finished eating, and was impatiently starting to jiggle in his seat, tapping his feet, waiting for me to finish, and I wasn't even half way through my plate. Esme told him to go choose a movie for all of us to watch together, she thought he was bored. His impatience was very obvious to me, having to watch a movie together was not going to help him get to where he wanted to be. He slouched out of the room, muttering to himself.

"Are you dating?" Carlisle asked as soon as he was out of the room. I flushed bright red and studied my plate.

"Carlisle," Esme protested. "Don't ask her that, you will embarrass her. Wait and ask your son if you want to know."

"Yes," I said quietly.

"Good," he replied. I looked up at him in surprise. I had expected disapproval, or something like it, not acceptance and validation. I smiled at him and turned to see Esme smiling at him too. "What are you to smiling at?" he asked when he noticed. "Did you expect me to say anything else, like I could influence any of my children's choices? Anyway, I always hoped Edward would realize his feelings for Bella one day, and bring the girl who was like my daughter back."

I could feel tears coming to my eyes again. Esme reached over and squeezed my hand. We all ate in silence, lost in our thoughts. My thoughts seesawed between regret for the time lost with this family, and joy at the present situation. I don't know if Carlisle and Esme would have told me so much if I hadn't been away for so long, maybe it was for the best. I decided to enjoy the present, and forget the past.

When we had finished eating, and the table was cleared, I went to find Edward. He was sitting under a blanket in front of the TV in the lounge. As I approached he lifted his arm and I snuggled into his side, my legs over his.

"Sorry we took so long," I said as he hugged me to him.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault. But I was thinking about making a lonely trip to my room to relieve some pressure, if you know what I mean."

I nodded and brushed my palm over his pants. He shivered and breathed out heavily, then he shook the blanket out to cover both of us.

"What are we watching tonight?" Esme asked as she and Carlisle settled into the couch next to us.

"'Fight for Your Right Revisited'," Edward answered. "The shortest movie I could find in the collection," he whispered in my ear as he pressed play.

I was glad I had my back to Esme and Carlisle because as soon as the lights were dimmed, and the movie started, Edward started touching me. He had to field questions from Esme about other movies Elijah Wood, Danny McBride, and Seth Rogan had been in. By the time she asked about Stanley Tucci and Susan Sarandon, I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

"Just watch the movie, Mom," he said then went back to pinching my nipples.

I finally gave in and closed my eyes, the feeling of his fingers teasing my nipples intensifying, surrounding me with feeling. Slowly his fingers drew circles down my stomach to the top of my pants. I undid my pants for him, welcoming his touch.

"Thank you, beautiful," he whispered as his fingers traced across the skin above my slit. "You are so soft."

I was unable to talk, so I just rested my forehead against his cheek. His finger pushed into my slit, sliding over my clit. Gently he pushed one of my legs down his, off the couch, spreading them for easier access. His finger went back to probing, found my clit, and set up a steady flicking rhythm. Quickly my lower belly heated up and started to curl tightly around my orgasm. I did my best to hide my panting as the coil of heat tightened.

Carlisle said something. Edward stopped touching me to answer. The burn faded and my stomach relaxed. Just as I was about to open my eyes Edward's finger came back. After a quick exploration down to my entrance, he resumed the rhythm from before. The heat and tension built up quicker than before, and I could feel my muscles tensing and relaxing.

Edward stopped again when Esme said something. My belly quickly uncoiled but the burn stayed. When he returned his fingers he adjusted so he could slip his middle finger into me. He flexed it towards my belly and massaged my g-spot, while his thumb circled my clit. I could feel something building, like the urge to rush to the toilet. With a long breath out I let go and the orgasm rushed through my body. The only thing that held back the noises lining up in my throat was the wad of blanket that Edward stuffed in my mouth, a genius decision as I had no control over my body in that moment.

When I was able to relax again my body went limp in his arms. I watched through a haze as he put his fingers to his lips and sucked them, licking my cum off them.

I recovered just in time to see the police arrive in the movie, and the credits.

"Well, that was interesting," Esme said as she turned the lights on. "Bella, you look sleepy."

I nodded and smiled, there was no denying my droopy eyes and lifeless body.

"Edward you should take her home."

"Mom, she can stay here tonight," Edward protested.

"No, she can't. Bella can go home to sleep in her own bed, you have exams to prepare for."

"It's fine, Edward," I said. I wasn't going to do anything that might upset Esme. "I will see you tomorrow." I dragged myself up off the couch, quickly doing my pants up without anyone noticing. "Thanks for dinner, Mom. Thanks for having me over."

"Anytime, Bella, anytime." Esme gave me a quick hug.

Edward walked me to the door, closing it behind us. "Is your dad still on night-shift?"

"Yes, for seven more nights," I said with a smile.

Edward was pleased. "Good," he said then pulled me to him. "Sorry about the blanket," he said as he traced my lips with his finger. "I wasn't going to let it go that far, but I love watching you come; you are beautiful, I couldn't help myself."

"I don't mind, I just hope they didn't notice."

He shook his head and kissed me, then kissed me some more. I had just come but the kissing still made me want more. Before long we were grinding against each other and panting between kisses.

"I will come over as soon as I can escape," he panted.

"You can come over me anytime you want," I replyed with a grin.

"I love your dirty mind, Bella. See you soon. Now go before I take you up against this wall."

I laughed then walked away from him. At the front door I turned, waved and blew a kiss to him. I left the door unlocked and rushed up to my room. I spent a few minutes tidying my room then had a shower. My centre was throbbing but I enjoyed it, rather than taking care of it myself, I would leave that to Edward from now on.

I put on a simple nightie and climbed into bed to send Angela a quick text.

To the wonderful Angela. Dinner went well, groping was awesome, sexy time still to come… See you tomorrow morning with all the details. Love from Happy Bella. Xxx

Exhaustion hit me suddenly and I was asleep within seconds. Some time later I felt Edward climb into bed behind me and snuggle in. I think he said 'hey' but I was too tired to wake up properly.

The next thing I knew was Edward gently waking me up with kisses down my neck.

"I have to go," he whispered when I started responding to his touch.

"No," I protested. Even in my half-asleep state I knew I didn't want him to leave me. I pulled him back down and he rested his torso on me, wrapping his arms under me and cupping my head in his hands.

"I want to stay," he said, kissing my lips gently. "But your dad came home a couple of hours ago and he will be up again soon. I do not want to get caught in your bed, and if I go back to sleep, I will wake up with a bullet in me."

"Fine, go, if you are so scared of dying," I said, giggling into my pillow.

"Thank you, beautiful. I will see you later. I have my physics exam today and my last exam tomorrow so I will be studying for most of the day."

With one last kiss he silently got up and found his shoes, then left my room. I snuggled into the pillow he had slept on and fell asleep surrounded by his scent.

Facebook status update: 'Fight for your Right Revisited' is a great movie. I feel all relaxed, happy and sleepy after watching it. I would recommend it to everyone, although who you watch it with is very important – with Edward Cullen.

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	17. Chapter 17

Last status update: 'Fight for your Right Revisited' is a great movie. I feel all relaxed, happy and sleepy after watching it. I would recommend it to everyone, although who you watch it with is very important – with Edward Cullen.

I was woken up again by a text several hours after Edward left.

Good morning, Bella. Thank you for the snuggling this morning, I have never slept so well. E

This was the nicest way to wake up – with a text from Edward.

Good morning, snuggle buddy. Tell your mom you sleep better next to me and maybe she will let me stay next time. B I replied.

Maybe I will. But I quite like sneaking around, it was exciting. Especially the adrenalin rush when your dad almost caught me. E

What happened?

I got half way down the stairs and I heard him call your name. I stood still for a few minutes and I think he went to sleep. Maybe make up a story about needing a drink at 5am. E

"Bella?" Dad said from outside my door.

"Yes, Dad. I'm just getting ready for school. I will be out soon."

"Okay, but it might help if you stop texting Angela, you might get ready faster."

I laughed, glad that Dad was still clueless about Edward.

He didn't know it was you, I just asked... Just kidding. I am getting into the shower now, text you later. B

Wow, are you trying to kill me? First you make me think your dad is going to hunt me down, then you tell me you are getting naked. I am going into my exam now so I will text you later and try not to think too much about you. E – dying

Good luck, Edward. I will reward you if you get an A. XxxOoo B

I hoped he didn't mind me trying to distract him before a big exam, but I didn't get a reply so hopefully he turned his phone off.

I had to rush to get ready for school after spending so much time in bed texting.

Just as I was about to start panicking about not being able to walk to school fast enough to get there on time, Angela pulled up in her mom's car. I grabbed my bag and raced out the door.

"Hi, Bella. You don't look as tired as I thought you would."

"Hi, Ange. Yeah, I got a good night's sleep," I said laughing at her dissapointment.

"Okay, if I drive slow enough you have one minute to tell me about dinner, two minutes to tell me about the groping, two minutes to disappoint me with the lack of sexy time, and one minute for me to ask questions."

By the time we pulled into a parking space at school I had pacified Angela with my description of amazing groping and the best snuggles ever.

"How does Edward feel about you calling Esme 'Mom'?" Angela asked when I had finished.

"I think he doesn't mind, I don't know, why do you ask?"

"Because you said he almost freaked out the other day when you said you wished she was your mom, now you are calling her 'Mom'. Do you think he has changed his mind? It might be something you need to talk about when you find time between snuggling." Angela pulled a face, clearly still disappointed.

I agreed with her then we rushed into school to catch the bus to Boesefus Paintball in Port Angeles.

Angela sat next to Ben on the bus so I was free to text Edward. I hadn't heard from him so he must have been in his exam.

Hey, boyfriend. I hope you are acing your exam. I am on the bus to Port Angeles, so prepare for the text bombing… B

I had fun with your parents last night. It was nice getting to know them again, I missed being part of the family. B

Your parents made me cry. But in a good way, with happiness. Your mom told me to call her mom, like I asked to when I was little, then your dad approved of us being together, and called me his daughter. I love your parents. B

We have been friends for about 14 years, but the last week has been the best, I love being your girlfriend. B

I found something that you would like this morning. I am wearing it, it has soft material, it is blue with white dots, it doesn't cover much of my body, and it comes off easy with just a few ties holding it on. B

Angela is planning a roadtrip after graduation. Would you like to cum with us? B

I am going to cook you a dinner when your exams are finished. I want to help you celebrate. And I may not be able to find any plates, so it might get messy. B

I loved the snuggles last night, sorry we didn't get to do anything more. Maybe tonight? B

Dad is working nights for 7 more nights… B

I am so hungry, I could eat almost anything. A hotdog would be great right now. B

I was wondering how many silk ties you have. I noticed your bed frame would be perfect for tying someone down. B

I'm going to put you into my bra now so I can text you while I get shot at. B

I had to stop texting when we arrived in Port Angeles, but I snuck my phone into my bra so I could take it into the playing area. I made it my aim to find a safe place to sit and text. My team leader, Mike, would have shot me if he had known.

I could try to borrow Dad's handcuffs, but I wouldn't want to risk getting caught, although the possibly of getting caught is why I fantasize about sex outside. B

I just had to crawl through some bushes to avoid getting shot. B

I want to tell you what I do in the shower. But I would rather show you. B

Did you know, I get wet every time I think about you. I have for years now. B

As we were getting back on the bus I noticed my phone was gone, I remembered putting it down to get changed, but not picking it up again.

"Looking for this?" Jess asked me.

I turned to see her holding my phone.

"Yes, thanks, Jess." I reached for it but she held it away from me and touched the screen. I heard the familiar whooshing sound of a text message sending. "What did you do, Jess?"

"Just a little thrust in the right direction, maybe a little encouragement…" She tossed it to me and said, "You will thank me later."

I looked at the screen and saw, I luv u Sent to Edward.

I shook my head and glared at Jess, but only half-heartedly. Jess laughed, flipped her hair and settled into a seat at the back of the bus. It wasn't so bad, it was something I had been thinking of saying, and it was incredibly obvious it wasn't me texting, just by looking at the abbreviated words.

Sorry, that last one was Jess, obviously. Text me as soon as you finish your exam, I miss you. B

I jumped with fright when my text tone sounded a minute later.

Hey, beautiful. I just finished, I see you have been texting me a lot. I have read one, and I think I better get home before I read the rest. Text you back soon. E

I left my phone in my bag and decided to chat with my friends for the rest of the ride home to Forks. I knew I wouldn't get any more texts from Edward for at least three hours as he drove home.

I was surprised to find a text waiting for me when we arrived in Forks half an hour later.

Hey, beautiful. First of all, I love your dirty mind. Some of your suggestions I really like and we will find time to explore them, I promise. Second, I loved watching you with my parents, I think my mom has been as much of a mom to you as she is to me. I didn't even notice you calling her 'Mom', it was just so natural, Third, I will cum where ever you want me to, try and stop me! Last, I am staying in Seattle tonight, until after my final exam tomorrow. Can I call you? E

Hey, Edward. Dad leaves at 7, ring me after that. Can't wait to hear your voice. B

I spent the rest of the afternoon tutoring but I don't think I was much help, all I did was think about my disappointment. My centre had been aching all day, and I hadn't done myself any favors sexting, and thinking about Edward.

When someone asked if Katherina and Bianca's dad is a doctor in 'The Taming of the Shrew', like in '10 Things I Hate About you', I almost threw my book at her. Ten deep breaths was the only thing that saved her from my wrath.

While I waited for my student to finish writing her essay I tried to distract myself online. I wasn't very successful. I looked at Google Maps to see that we were three hours and 15 minutes, or 138 miles, apart. I also saw that if a road was put through the middle of the National Park, it would be a lot less. The bus takes at least five hours and 29 minutes, and it would take me a whole day to walk, and I would have to take the ferry.

I felt depressed and annoyed at myself for feeling that way. I was acting like a love-sick teenager, being kept away from her love for months. I had been with Edward just ten hours before, and I had survived my life without him for years before that. I realized I was starting to rely on him, and his company, as much as I had when I was a child.

I went to find a book to get lost in, like I used to. I wanted to get my independent self back. I gave up at four, and went home to spare the people around me from my bad mood.

Dad was still sleeping when I got in. I had to be quiet and struggled to find something that would distract me enough. I decided to go for a run. I ran until I could hardly stand then walked slowly home. I was gratified to find that I had wasted over two hours. When I got home Dad was up, getting ready for work.

"How was paintball?" He asked when I staggered into the kitchen.

"Fine," I said. I got a bottle of water and drank almost all of it.

"Did you get anyone?"

"Yes," I said. I had shot Eric as I ran away from the staging area.

"So your shooting lessons paid off?" Dad looked hopeful. He had taught me to shoot when I was a kid, as an attempt at bonding.

"Yes, Dad. Well done for predicting I would need to know how to shoot people with paint," I said with a smirk.

Dad laughed, put his jacket on, called goodbye and left for work.

I had ten minutes before Edward would ring. I set some pasta and tomato sauce to cook slowly and went up to the shower.

I really wanted to take care of the throb in my centre but I knew I would need more than ten minutes, even with thoughts of Edward making me come on the kitchen counter. I turned the shower to cold to try and put out the growing burn, but it didn't help. I needed Edward to come and make me come.

With a frustrated sigh I got out of the shower and quickly dried and dressed. I ate the pasta and sauce as fast as I could then lay on my bed to wait for Edward's call.

At only two minutes past seven, and two minutes into my impatient-foot-tapping concerto, my phone finally rang.

My heart thudded when I saw his name on the caller ID.

Facebook status update: A day full of frustration. But I will feel better with a phone call. Looking forward to feeling relaxed and satiated soon – with Edward Cullen.

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	18. Chapter 18

Last status update: A day full of frustration. But I will feel better with a phone call. Looking forward to feeling relaxed and satiated soon. – with Edward Cullen.

"Hey, Edward," I said as soon as I answered his call.

"Hey, sweetness. How are you?" The sound of his voice instantly relaxed me, my bad mood instantly dissipating. I wanted him to keep talking.

"How was your exam?"

"Yeah, really full on," he said with a sigh. I murmured to encourage him, loving hearing him speak. "I started to panic there for a bit. There was a question I wasn't expecting, and I wasted a long time just staring at it, wondering why it was there. But I got my thoughts under control, and managed to do alright on that question, and then coasted through."

"That's good," I said. I loved that he was so confident in himself, but could also admit his mistakes. "I've had a good day, apart from getting shot." I laughed at how silly that sounded, and how inconsequential the activities in my day were compared to his.

"Huh, getting shot?" He asked.

"Yeah, Jess found my hiding place and shot me in the head. I have paint in my hair."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot you were going to war, was it fun?"

I laughed, "I didn't really, I just hid and texted you."

"That's my girl," he said with a chuckle. I was overly happy at him calling me his girl, and started grinning. With just three little words he had made my day so much better, and I was ready to have some fun, although the heat in my centre was back and ten times worse.

"It was fun texting you naughty stuff, for you to see after your exam," I said quietly. I wasn't sure of his reaction to them, or if he would want to talk about them.

"Hell yeah, baby," he replied, his voice lower and rougher. "I love getting naughty sexting from my girl. I wish I wasn't standing in a group of guys when I started reading them, though. Getting hard when you're surrounded by your friends is not a good idea. I had to say good bye quickly so I could get home." He laughed gently, obviously not upset by the situation I got him into.

"What did you do when you got home to read them?" I wanted him to tell me he was as horny as I had been all day.

"You have no idea what it does to me when I read your sexy messages."

"Tell me?" I was ready to beg for details, and I was ready to beg to be fucked, but that would have to wait.

"Mmmm, do you really want to know what I did when I read them?"

"Yes," I breathed and closed my eyes, ready to imagine what ever he would say.

He chuckled again, a very sexy noise, especially when it was pre-empting some dirty talk. "I went to my room and lay on my bed, then I opened your messages. I let my fingers do the walking as I imagined you, in my head, saying those sexy things to me."

"And where do your fingers go?" I said, knowing exactly what he meant, but wanting to hear him say it.

"Mmmm, my fingers slid down my stomach and into my pants. My cock was hard, almost as hard as when I was inside you. I wrapped my hand around it and squeezed nice and tight, then I started to stroke."

"Mmmm, I wish I could see you doing that." I was panting. Just laying there, imagining Edward touching himself, listening to him speak, and I was panting.

"Mmmm, you need to find somewhere so you can sit back, close your eyes, and listen to me moan, while I feel your hands stroking my big, hard cock."

"I'm already in my bed, is that good enough?" I put my phone on speaker so I could relax and lay back on my pillows.

"Oh yeah, baby."

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes, when I wrap my hands around it, it feels like you're in my bed with me." I held back a moan when he said 'hands'. I could imagine his hands, his cock sliding between them, the shiny head glistening in the light, the muscles in his arms and abs flexing as he moves.

"When I close my eyes, I can pretend you are here with me," I said, my voice sounding strained and breathless. "I can still smell you."

"Oh, man," he groaned. "You still being able to smell me has made my day. I love your scent."

"Maybe we can both pretend we are together. What would you do to me if you were here?" I was ready to burst, I needed some relief.

"Oh, that's so easy. First I would lay you on the bed and very softly kiss your mouth. Then I would wrap my arms around you and hold you tight."

"Mmmm," I sighed, unable to say anything, just wanting him to tell me more.

"And kiss your lips long and hard, then start to kiss down your neck."

I trailed my fingers slowly down my neck, imagining him lying next to me, holding and kissing me. "Mmmm, nice. I can almost feel you."

"I would very slowly start to take your top off," he continued. I quickly did as he said and undid the buttons on my shirt. "And kiss my way down to your luscious breasts." As he spoke I rolled my nipples between my fingers and gasped. They were erect and sensitive, just waiting to be touched. I tugged them gently and my stomach clenched around the heat churning inside me.

"Are you wearing a bra?" He asked. I made a noise that was as close to "no" as I could manage.

"I would bury my hands in your hair and pull it a bit," I panted, wanting to have some part in this scenario. If it was actually happening, I would not be able to lie still.

"Oh, yes, baby, that makes me so horny. My cock is dripping pre-cum just for you." I could hear him panting, his voice as breathless as mine. I rocked my hips, my legs clenched together, trying to find some friction.

"Am I allowed a taste? From your finger?" I sucked on my own finger, imagining his taste. I was feeling desperate. I needed him to be there touching me. I needed him to make me come.

"Oh, most certainly, babe, I would coat my fingers and then slip them into your mouth, so you can suck them."

"I will suck your fingers all the way into my mouth, and massage them with my tongue."

"I would love for you to massage my cock with your tongue," Edward groaned. I took this as my signal to take some control.

"Well I would push you over onto your back and undo your pants."

"Oh, yes, please," he said, begging for more.

"Slowly push them down and cup your balls, then run my thumb up the bottom of your cock."

"Oh, yes, please, the feel of your fingers on my cock sends shivers up my spine. God, just thinking about you cupping my balls, and your fingers on my cock makes me want to come."

"Are you still touching yourself, Edward?"

"Yes, babe, my hands and fingers are wrapped around my cock and it is leaking pre-cum everywhere." His panting was loud. I could imagine him squeezing his eyes shut, trying to keep his orgasm at bay.

"I would lick some off then suck your knob gently."

"Ohhhhh," he moaned. "Yes, please, but you need to be prepared because I would come in your mouth."

"Come in my mouth, Edward, while I deep-throat you."

A long moan came from him and I heard him whisper my name. After a minute of panting, then heavy breathing, then some rustling as he cleaned himself up he came back to the phone.

"Thank you, baby," he said. I could hear the smile on his face, but I was even more frustrated now, and my belly was wound tight. "I would love to see you touch yourself."

"I would love you to see me touch myself, or better yet, you could touch me," I replied, a little grumpy that he was talking about touching when we couldn't do it.

My short fuse was back, fueled by my sexual frustration. I wanted to be with Edward and if I had a car I would have driven to Seattle to be with him. I would have left Forks as soon as I found out he wouldn't be in Forks for the night. I was starting to get annoyed that he wasn't with me, he had a car, he could have come home to me. Maybe he didn't want me as much as I wanted him. The heat in my stomach started to wash over my body, turning to an angry blush. I couldn't help feeling used, like I was his sex toy in Forks, and when he wasn't in Forks he couldn't care less about me. Maybe he had a girl in Seattle too. The burn made it to my eyes and I could feel the tears building up.

With a frustrated groan he said, "I would touch you if I could. You have no idea how hard it is to be so far away from you. I could get in my car and be there in less than three hours, but then I would have to leave way too soon to get back to Seattle. I don't want to rush anything with you, I want to take my time and enjoy you."

The burn suddenly retracted back to my stomach, all negative thoughts forgotten. "I want you," I whispered, overcome by my seesawing emotions.

"I want you to slide your fingers into your pussy, and make it nice and wet. Can you do that now for me, Bella?" Understanding hit me and I quickly slid one hand into my pants.

"It is wet already," I told him. "What would you like me to do?"

"Ohhh, I would love to see you spread your legs and slide two fingers in, and pump them in and out." I did as he instructed and felt my fingers coat in sticky liquid as my inner muscles clenched and released gently. I moaned quietly as I felt the fast build of my orgasm.

"Circle your thumb over your clit," he instructed.

"Oh, that feels good," I said as my back arched off the bed.

"Oh, yes, baby, I'm glad you like it. Are you close?"

"Oh, god, yes, baby," I said, my voice high and strained.

"I want to hear you come. I want to hear you moan for me when you come."

"Mmmm," I whimpered. I could feel my orgasm coming, just out of reach, and I was desperate for it. "I'm gonna come, babe, ooooooo I'm coming." The wave hit and I was taken under, gasping for air, my muscles twitching uncontrollably. I heard myself call out 'Edward'.

Just as I thought I was about to pass out it was over. I lay on my pillows, breathless, panting, and totally relaxed. As my breathing slowed I reached over for my phone.

"God," I sighed.

"Yes, honey? Please just call me Edward." We both laughed at the lame joke, but really laughing at how good it felt to come. "Do you feel better, Bella?"

"Yes," I said, my eyelids drooping.

"Relaxed and satiated?" He asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Okay, I will go let all your Facebook friends know I did what you asked of me."

"You read my Facebook status?" I asked.

"Yes, I read all of your cryptic status updates. But I will ask you about them another time, when you aren't half asleep."

I managed a giggle and a 'goodnight' before I hung up and fell into a deep, dreamless, just-been-fucked sleep.

Facebook status update: Boyfriends should come with a manual, it should say 'conversation comes first' on the cover. – with Edward Cullen.

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	19. Chapter 19

Last status update: Boyfriends should come with a manual, it should say 'conversation comes first' on the cover. – with Edward Cullen.

The Black Eyed Peas 'Sumthin' For That Ass' dragged me from the best night's sleep I had ever had. Through eyes that didn't want to open all the way I saw my phone screen shining, trying to blind me. I quickly swiped the screen to answer and croaked a greeting.

"Did I wake you, baby?" Edward's voice said.

"Mmm," I murmured, unable to get my sleepy voice and brain to work together.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know I have my last exam this morning, then I will be driving home. I have already packed the car, and I am going to skip the celebration drinks tonight. So I will see you at about four."

"Okay," I said, my brain still not awake properly.

"Go back to sleep, baby. See you later."

"Okay," I said again. "I love you."

Suddenly I was wide awake, sitting up in bed, my mind in full panic mode.

I grabbed my phone and stared down at it in disbelief. My brain searched for a way to take back those three little words. The rewind, erase, and memory format buttons were strangely absent from my life, just as I was desperately in need of them.

My lock screen picture of the forest behind the house told me the call had ended. I desperately unlocked the phone and went into the phone app. The recent calls showed the call. It said 7:45 AM 20 seconds. This was not helpful, where were the written minutes of the conversation?

Edward had hung up, but when? Did he hear what I said?

If he didn't hear, I was fine. It was way too soon to tell him I love him. If I told him that now he would be running for the hills. I wasn't even sure if I loved him. My brain certainly thought so, but it was half asleep. My half asleep brain also thought that ice cream in the shower and sky diving were good ideas, and that giant jello monsters had taken over the US Government.

But why would he end the call before he said good bye, or before I had said good bye? He must have heard it. He heard it and hung up without saying anything.

I stopped breathing as horrible scenarios ran through my imagination. Edward running away from me, screaming. Edward changing his name and moving to a small town in Texas. Edward booking a one-way ticket to New Zealand. Edward having plastic surgery and changing his identity. Me crying in my bed, alone, mourning the barely started relationship ruined by sleepy stupidity.

If someone told me they loved me and I didn't feel the same I wouldn't want to see them ever again. Actually, if I liked them enough to care about their feelings, I would probably say it back. Just to avoid an uncomfortable silence, or an awkward response like 'thank you'.

I had only ever been in love with Edward. My brain was right. For once my half asleep brain was projecting reality, I really was in love with Edward. I had been in love with Edward for ever.

He didn't love me back. If he did he would have said it. He was just like me, he would have said it back if he liked me. He wouldn't have wanted to hurt my feelings. He would have said it then found a way to take it back. He was a nice guy, with impeccable manners and a strong sense of compassion.

He mustn't like me at all. And he mustn't care for my feelings. I told him I love him and he said nothing. He didn't even go for the 'okay' or 'that's nice'. He said nothing and hung up on me. He really doesn't care about me or my feelings.

The only thing that could mean is that he wants to break up with me. He will tell me that he doesn't want to see me any more next time he sees me. He probably won't even bother coming home today, he will just stay in Seattle with his new girlfriend.

I will be reduced to posting on his Facebook wall, like a deranged stalker. Maybe I could set up a support group with that Tanya girl. We could organize 12 hour shifts following him around Seattle.

I stared blankly at the dark wall across from me, panic completely taking over my brain. My thoughts were freaking me out. I wasn't the sort of girl who would do any of those things. I would never stalk Edward, or even try to communicate with him through Facebook, especially not apologies. If things went bad I would want to see him and sort it out face-to-face, or I would move on and forget about it.

My heart and brain had plenty of practice locking up memories and feelings. There were several iron-plated, triple locked, cemented over, submerged ocean-deep things, hidden somewhere in my head. I could add Edward to the collection.

I swiped at the tears that ran down my cheeks. Having to lock Edward away would be the hardest of all, but I could do it.

The knock at the door signaled the arrival of the person who would be there for me as I went through the process. Angela, my best friend, the person I could tell anything, the person who knew all my secrets, the person who would never think badly of me.

"Bella," Angela called from downstairs. She had come over early so we could spend the day relaxing together.

"Come on up," I called back. I got out of my bed and quickly did my top up before she opened my door.

"Your room smells like sex," she said, crinkling her nose.

She opened my curtains and a window as I cringed. The sex would be the hardest to forget. I had years of fantasies to forget, not to mention the mind-blowing, world-rocking real thing. I swiped another tear away before she could see.

"Well I can see by your face that something has happened. Did I just miss Edward climbing out your window?"

I laughed. It sounded fake to my own ears, but it seemed to pass her inspection. "I wish, he's in Seattle."

"When will he be home?"

My smile dropped.

"Tell me what happened," she said.

"I said I love you," I told her as I slumped back onto my bed.

"He knows you love me, everyone knows you love me," she said. "Everyone loves me."

"Ange," I groaned, pulling my pillow over my head as she started giggling.

"So what?" she said. I didn't reply so she continued, "So what if you told him you love him. You do, and you have forever. Right?"

I nodded then made a yes noise when I realized she wouldn't have seen the nod through the pillow.

"He probably already knows."

I pushed the pillow away to look at her, even more scared with the prospect of him already knowing.

"What did he say?" she asked before I could begin my freak-out.

"Nothing, he hung up on me."

She was stunned into silence, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open like she was trying to catch something to say. "He hung up on you? Shit."

"I know, not a good sign is it?"

"I can't believe he would do that, it's not like him. Talk me through what happened."

I told her everything that had happened since I woke up. She sighed happily about him ringing me to tell me what he was doing today. She groaned when I said I was too tired to respond properly. She started nodding when I finished.

"So you don't actually know if he heard you." I nodded. "So there is a 50 percent chance here. Would you bet on those odds? No neither would I. So let's assume nothing and plan for either way."

I watched as she got comfortable, her serious planning face in place.

"Why were you so tired?" she asked, peering into my eyes, searching for something.

"I was up late," I said, blushing. She kept peering at me, waiting for more. I knew I wouldn't get away with not telling her, or telling a lie. "Edward called me last night. Things got steamy. I was worn out." I looked down so I didn't have to look at her grin anymore.

"Aww, Bella, phone sex? So naughty. I love it! Right, let's get down to business. I know I promised a day of rest and relaxation, and I brought a massive bag of movies, snacks, and skin care stuff, but I can see that needs to wait. There is no way you could relax in the state you are in."

I nodded. "Coffee?" I said.

"Yes, I will make it while you get dressed."

When I was done we sat on my bed.

"Do you love him?" she asked first.

I thought about it for a minute, but I knew the answer already. "Yes."

"Do you think honesty is important in a romantic relationship?"

"Yes," was my automatic answer. I didn't know much about relationships but honesty seemed to be on a par with loyalty and trust.

"Shut your eyes." I looked at her and frowned, wondering what she was up to. "Just do it, trust me."

I did so and waited.

"Imagine yourself on a sunny beach, the waves crashing onto the sand..." she laughed. I snorted at her and opened my eyes. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Close your eyes again. Okay, imagine you and Edward are sitting somewhere comfortable, you are talking about normal, silly stuff, like school and cars."

I nodded, imagining us on the porch swing in his back yard.

"Now imagine him saying 'I love you'." she put on a deep voice, and in my head I could see him saying it. Butterflies paraded through my stomach, the air from their flapping wings making my heart float.

"How does that feel?" Angela asked.

"Good," I said, opening my eyes. I realized I was grinning with happiness.

"That is how you could be feeling in the near future. Now that you have said it, he might say it. Do you want to hear it?"

"More than anything," I said.

"Well focus on that, I am 100 percent sure it is coming. When have I ever been wrong?" I opened my mouth to answer. "No, don't answer that."

We laughed and I hugged her.

"What would I do without you?" I asked.

"I don't know. Well, we don't need to find out anytime soon. I'm glad we decided to room together. Have you started packing?"

I gestured around my room. "Does it look like it?"

"Have you even told your dad your plans?"

"I think he is in denial. I have told him I'm going to live in Seattle but that's it."

"So you haven't told him where you are going to school?"

"No, you are the only person who knows."

"Edward doesn't know?" Her stunned-silent face was back.

I shook my head and avoided her gaze.

"Do you need to amend your position on honesty in relationships?" she eventually asked.

"No, I will tell him. When it comes up in conversation. UW starts on September 24 so I have time."

"I think it will come up before then. We are moving into the apartment on the first of September so please tell him by then."

"What movies did you bring?" I asked to distract her. I wanted a relaxing day, now that I was over my early morning drama.

Facebook status update: Why do chick flicks always have happy endings? Where is the movie where the girl says "I love you" too soon and the guy runs away to New Zealand after gender-changing surgery and lives happily ever after as Beatrice the glacier tour guide?

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	20. Chapter 20

Last status update: Why do chick flicks always have happy endings? Where is the movie where the girl says "I love you" too soon and the guy runs away to New Zealand after gender-changing surgery and lives happily ever after as Beatrice the glacier tour guide?

Four o'clock came around very fast. We had watched several movies, done our hair and face masks, and eaten way too much junk.

Angela insisted on leaving at three, saying I should get ready to see him. She gave me a quick pep talk, and had me convinced that I wanted him to hear me say I love you, and that he was going to say it back in person.

By half past three I was sitting by myself on my bed, rocking backwards and forwards, trying to hang on to the positivity she had left me with. My phone beeped and my hand shook as I reached for it.

I'm five minutes away. See you soon. E

I walked slowly down the stairs. Before I left the house I said goodbye to Dad, who was getting ready for work; he could see I wasn't myself and looked at me strangely, but didn't say anything.

As I wandered down the driveway I heard a car coming down the street. The collision course was set. Tiny little me versus great big, destroying, bone breaking Volvo, and all the implications riding inside it.

The car pulled into the driveway and I followed it into the garage, like a chained prisoner following the hangman to the gallows.

I leaned up against the wall, looking for support, as the car stopped and the garage door automatically closed.

Edward climbed out of the car. He looked like a model in a car ad on TV, I was almost convinced there was some music coming from somewhere.

"Bella," he breathed, his smile getting wider. I cocked my eyebrow in surprise, this was not the greeting I was expecting. I especially wasn't expecting the waves of sexual tension coming from him.

I had just enough time to gasp before he was pushing up against me, his body hard against me, pushing me into the wall. His lips hard against me, encouraging mine to open. They did very willingly and his tongue slipped into my mouth. His hips started moving, rubbing his cock against my stomach.

I buried my fingers in his hair, gripping onto two big handfuls as I relaxed into him. My apprehension and worry was forgotten as my body responded to his touch.

He roughly pulled at my top, tugging the neckline down to expose my bra. With a quick glance around to make sure we were alone, I pulled my boob out of my bra and guided the nipple into his mouth. With a hungry growl he took a large mouthful. I could feel his teeth and tongue on my skin. It hurt but felt incredible as well.

I moaned to encourage him and he moved me away from the wall to the hood of his car. I lay back over the warm metal and offered him my nipple again. He took it eagerly, as he positioned himself between my legs.

I could feel his erection through his jeans, pressing into my clit, and I threw my head back when he started moving his hips again. My body lit up as he worked my nipple and clit. The windup was fast and my orgasm rushed through my body quickly, leaving me breathless. Edward moved to my other nipple and slid his fingers into my underwear, finding my entrance. With some gentle pushing he worked two fingers into me and curled them to find my g-spot. I threw my head back, hitting the metal beneath me hard.

"Fuck, are you alright?" Edward panted, looking up from my chest.

"Don't stop," I said as I nodded.

He adjusted his position so he could kiss me and found my g-spot again. He put his thumb on my clit as his tongue met mine. As we kissed he started rubbing his cock against my leg. The kiss became frantic and messy as we both neared our release.

With a long groan he lowered his head to my shoulder and rubbed my clit furiously. As I felt my second orgasm start I heard him grunt my name and stop moving. When I came back to reality his breathing had calmed slightly and he was draped across me.

"Welcome home," I said.

"Thanks, baby. Sorry about that, I was so desperate to be with you. And I was thinking about you all the way home."

"I don't mind at all."

"Let's go inside."

I giggled as I watched him adjust his pants, a damp patch darkening the fabric over his crotch. As I slid off the car I realized I was just as wet, but luckily it didn't show as much.

"Is your head alright?"

I felt the back of my head, where I had bumped it. "Yeah, it's fine. No concussion."

He laughed and reached up to feel the small lump on my head. "I think I will keep you with me for observation."

"Yes, Doctor."

I followed him up to his bedroom and sat on the bed as he went into the bathroom. As he turned on the shower I looked around the room. This was the first time I had been in his room, and relaxed enough to actually focus on anything, in nine years. His style had changed over the years, he no longer had Lego and action figures everywhere. Instead he had books and electronics.

"I'm going to hop in the shower," he said, craning his head around the door of the bathroom.

I nodded and moved to look through his things. The books on and around his desk were all textbooks and medical journals so I got bored quickly. There was another shelf of books on the opposite wall. These were all novels by various authors and I spotted a few I would have to ask to borrow. As I sat back on his bead I realized he had left the bathroom door open, and I wondered if it was an invitation.

Quickly I drew the curtains and stripped off my clothes, leaving them in a neat pile by the door. After a couple of deep breaths to calm my nerves about being naked with him in the day light, I stepped into the room and opened the shower door.

There wasn't much room so I squeezed in behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied.

"Did you get bored, or are you a dirty girl?"

"You said I would have to be under observation, so I thought I would make that easier for you."

"Good idea," he said and turned to face me. He held me tight against his body and the water washed between us. "So far I have observed that you are very beautiful, and I am very glad to be home."

I blushed and looked away as he complemented me.

"Do you not believe me?" he asked, turning my face back towards him with his hand.

I shrugged my shoulders, unable to explain my lack of confidence.

"Let me wash you."

He reached for the bottles on the shelf and started lathering up my hair. I watched his eyes studying the strands as he worked the suds through it. He looked serious and thoughtful.

"Your hair is beautiful. The color is perfect, and matches your beautiful eyes. I like how it curls at the ends." He ran his fingers through the ends of my hair, laying them out over my breasts.

Slowly he turned me so the water rinsed my hair, and reached for another bottle from the shelf. He lathered the body wash in his hands then started rubbing it over my arms.

"Your skin is beautiful, especially when you blush. It is so creamy and soft." His hands made their way to my breasts, and his thumbs glided over my nipples before he took the weight of them into his hands. "These were made for my hands, look how perfectly they sit, and how the nipples call to my mouth."

I wanted to look, but I couldn't drag my eyes away from his face. The look of wonder and bliss he had was hypnotizing me.

"Your ass," he said as he reached around me, "Is beautiful." He gave it a little squeeze before crouching down in front of me.

I looked down at him and the happiness hit me. I finally had someone who liked me for exactly who I was, no matter what. And he had always felt that way, even when I was hiding away from him, even when I couldn't even look at him, let alone speak to him. I was so lucky to not have lost him.

"Your legs..." he started.

"Edward, thank you, I get it."

"Bella," he said as he stood up straight again and pulled me to him. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world. You have to believe me, and I..."

I watched him as his mouth snapped shut and a look of fear washed across his face.

"Edward?" I asked. "I do believe you. Thank you for making me feel so good about myself."

I pulled him closer and he let out a deep breath. We stood in silence for a minute as the water washed the soap away and the hot water ran out. Still in silence he led me out of the shower and handed me a towel. We dried ourselves, and still nothing was said.

He took my hand as we left the bathroom and we sat beside each other on the bed. I could feel an uncomfortable nervousness growing in my stomach, fueled by his nervous fidgeting and silence.

"Edward? What's going on?" I asked, unable to take the silence any longer.

"I, uh... I... We need to... Shit."

"Just say it, okay?"

"Did you say I love you this morning? Or did I just imagine it?"

I sat in stunned silence, having completely forgotten about what I had said. Before I could reply he started talking again, not letting me get a word in.

"We were talking, and you were sleepy, and I didn't think you would say anything. I didn't even think you would remember the conversation, you were half asleep, or maybe more than half asleep. I was about to hang up the phone, I had my finger on the button, I don't know if I had pressed it yet. I heard you say something, it could have been anything, maybe you were just saying goodbye, or maybe you were still dreaming, but I heard something. It sounded like you said it but I'm not sure, I don't know if you feel that way about me, we have only been together for a few days, it's too soon. It might have been wishful thinking because I want you to say it, and I was very tired too, maybe I was dreaming too, did I even call you? I have been thinking about it all day, the exam was hell because I struggled to concentrate, I was lucky it was so easy and I knew everything so concentration wasn't a big issue. Shit..."

He finally stopped talking and curled up, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He took a few deep breaths, calming himself. I sat in shock, still trying to process his freak out and what he had said. The most important thing I got from it was that he wanted me to say I love him.

"I love you," I whispered.

He raised his head slowly and looked at me.

"You do?" he asked. I nodded. "You did say it?"

I nodded again and watched as his slow smile blossomed.

"I love you," I said again.

"I love you too," he said, still looking dazed. Suddenly a switch seemed to click and he focused on me, then I was in his arms. "I love you so much, Bella. I love you."

He covered my face and neck in kisses, whispering those three words over and over into my skin.

Facebook Statue Update: Three significant but little words. - with Edward Cullen

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	21. Chapter 21

Last Status Update: Three little but significant words. - with Edward Cullen

We lay back, facing each other, on his pillows, still only covered by our towels. Neither of us seemed to be able to stop grinning with happiness.

After several minutes of quietly studying his face I sighed happily and snuggled into his chest.

"Have you got anymore Graduate class events planned?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"No, the school is on a budget this year, so paintball was all they could afford. We just have graduation on Monday then we are free."

"Who is Valedictorian this year?"

"Me."

"Wow, Bella, that's awesome. Have you written your speech yet?"

"That's the plan for this weekend, I have been putting it off." I felt the nervousness rolling in my stomach, I didn't want to make a speech, especially when there was so much expectation that it would be a great send-off.

"I can help, if you want."

I shrugged and changed the subject. "What do you have planned for your break?"

"Nothing yet, I always wait until exams are finished before I decide, so I don't get distracted from studying."

"Very sensible," I said, nodding my head.

"I like the idea of a road trip, do you think Angela will mind if I come?"

"Seeing as Ben will be going, and about half of the graduating class, I'm sure she won't mind. Anyway, if she does, I won't go. There is nothing that will appeal enough to me to take me away from you for three weeks."

"Three weeks? Where are you planning on going?"

"It's a road trip, Edward, there are no plans, apart from going away from Forks."

Edward started running his fingers through my hair, separating the drying strands.

"I heard you had a senior ditch day, how did it go?"

"It was great, I'm surprised we didn't keep you awake, we were just in the paddock next door."

"I was staying in Seattle that weekend, but Mom told me what she saw. She said everyone was well behaved, unlike Emmett's."

"What happened at Emmett's?"

"They all got drunk and lost in the forest. The Search and Rescue team found them the next day, cold and wet, and crying like babies. The whole senior class was admitted to hospital to check for hypothermia."

I laughed, it was typical of Emmett and his friends to do something stupid like that. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, we were too nerdy to skip school. And we had no one cool enough to organize it." I felt his stomach move as he laughed. "How was your prom?"

"Fine," I answered, trying to avoid talking about it.

"Did you go with anyone?" He asked, not getting the hint.

"No."

"So that question really was too hard to ask?"

"What question?"

"'Will you go to prom with me.' I remember your status update saying it was too hard to ask."

I blushed as I remembered why I had written that, after Edward had rejected my invitation because it had gone through Dad and Esme.

"It's alright, I don't mind that you didn't ask me, you were still in your shy stage. I was too shy too, that's why I told Mom to say no."

We lay in silence for a minute. I processed the difference between myself then and now, and how far I had come.

"I would have said yes," Edward whispered and kissed me on my forehead.

"I know that now, but I didn't then. Do you read all my status updates?"

"Yes, eventually. I don't go on it everyday though. How many are aimed at me? I know the last few have been because you tagged me in them."

"That's for me to know, and you not to find out," I said, not sure which one he was thinking about.

"There was one about prom, thanking everyone, and something about real friends. Did you say that because I didn't go with you?"

I moved away from him and saw the sadness on his face. I tried to stroke it away with my fingers but it didn't leave. "I wrote that because that was the night Jacob told me I needed to change. I was grateful he was honest with me; I would hate to lose all those people because I take them for granted."

Edwards face smoothed out and he kissed me gently on my lips.

"I promise that if I have something to say to you I will do it in person, not through Facebook."

"Okay, that's good. Can we talk about you needing a boyfriend manual?"

I buried my face in the pillows and giggled uncontrollably for several minutes as I remembered what my thinking behind that update was.

When I finally emerged Edward was looking confused, and was probably worried about my mental health.

"That one was just an excuse for me to write 'come' and 'comes first' in reference to you coming when we had phone sex." I started giggling again and he rolled his eyes at me.

My giggling suddenly stopped when I heard the bedroom door open. Luckily Edward had quick reactions and covered us with the blanket.

"Bro, you're home," Emmett said as he barged into the room.

"Emmett..." Edward said in a warning tone, which Emmett didn't listen to.

"Jasper will be here in half an hour, do you... Oh shit."

Emmett stopped talking when he noticed me cowering into Edward's chest, almost completely covered by the blanket.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" he asked.

I was unable to answer, the shock of seeing him barreling towards me reminded me of how overpowering and bullying he had been when we were kids.

"Well, uh..." he said, finally getting over the shock. "I will leave you to it, bye."

He was out the door faster than he had come in, leaving us rocking gently in his wake.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked as he rubbed his hand up and down my arm.

I realized I was shaking from the surprise, and a bit of adrenalin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a fright. I didn't think anyone else was here." I got up off the bed and started pulling on my clothes.

"I don't think he saw anything. At least we weren't having sex or anything."

I smiled and laughed at his attempt to lighten the atmosphere, then sat back on his bed while he got dressed. When he was done we snuggled back on the bed, as we had been before Emmett had barged in.

"What were we talking about?" I asked.

"Facebook, and your need to tell everyone what is happening in your life."

"Oh, yeah, I noticed you don't have any status updates on yours."

"I only have it so people that insist on communicating through it can contact me. I don't really want everyone to know what is happening in my life."

"Unlike me," I said quietly. I didn't really care about people knowing everything about me, I didn't have much to share. "I don't get many comments on the things I write, just from some loyal readers."

We laughed and he leaned off the bed to dig into one of his suitcases. When he came back to me he was holding an iPad.

"I wanted to show you something," he said as he propped himself up on the pillows.

I snuggled into his side so I could see the screen.

He opened the Facebook app and clicked through to his own profile. It was different since I had seen it last, the cover photo was gone with the conversion back to the original layout.

The first thing on his wall said, "Edward Cullen is in a relationship with Bella Swan." underneath it had 156 likes and 34 comments.

"Wow," I said. "Are you showing off how many friends you have?"

He laughed. "No, I wanted you to see the comments, they were written about both of us."

He clicked on comments and the list came up on the screen. Every single one said some form of congratulations, and many asked when they would meet me. Several said they were happy for us, and Riley said, "Where did you buy this one from?"

I pointed to it and looked up at Edward.

"Riley, he's a bit of a dick sometimes, but a good guy."

I nodded and kept scrolling through the comments. I started to feel nervous about being good enough for Edward, he had so many friends, and everyone seemed to like him. I would have to meet all of these people when I moved to Seattle, assuming Edward would invite me out with him.

I took the iPad off his lap and went back to his profile. With a bit of scrolling I found the post I was looking for.

"Who is Tanya?" I asked, pointing to her comment.

He looked uncomfortable and annoyed but he sighed and told me anyway. "I met Tanya at her sister's party. Everyone had too much to drink and I think there were drugs there too. Tanya decided she liked me, and she wouldn't listen to me. I tried to be nice and tell her I wasn't interested but she threw herself at me. It didn't end well, but she was the one embarrassed."

"Is she stalking you?"

"No, she hasn't done anything more than written those messages. I told Riley, who let everyone know not to invite her to anything I was going to. I haven't seen her since."

"Okay," I said, relieved that she wouldn't cause us trouble.

"Are you up to meeting my friends?"

"Yes, it scares me that you have so many, but as long as I stick with you, it will be fine."

"You will have to visit me in Seattle every weekend."

"I'm moving to Seattle in September. I am going to find an apartment with Angela."

"Oh, I thought you weren't going to Washington University, I assumed you were going to another state."

"I'm not going to WU," I said. I stopped talking, not ready to discuss my plans with him yet; I was still not sure I wanted anyone to know. Telling no one, and running away, would be easier.

"Oh, well I'm glad you will be in Seattle," he said, filling the silence.

I started playing with his fingers to disguise my discomfort, and kissed each one of his knuckles.

Eventually the silence got to me. "I am going to culinary school at Seattle Central Community College."

I closed my eyes, scared about his reaction. Whatever he said in response would influence my willingness to tell other people. A negative response would probably break me.

I felt him take a deep breath in preparation for talking, but he didn't get the chance. There was a timid knock at the door.

"Come in," Edward called.

Esme stuck her head around the door, checking we weren't doing anything she wouldn't want to see.

"Hey, you two. I didn't know you were here, Bella. Emmett said you were up here; I haven't seen him that embarrassed since he was caught in Rose's room and had to walk home in the nude."

We all laughed, although without hearing Edward's response to my bombshell I was unable to relax.

"Wow, Emmett's scared of me," I said. "I never thought that would happen."

"He has changed since you were little, he's not such a bully anymore. Anyway, I came up to ask if you wanted to stay for dinner, Bella."

"I would love to," I said as I jumped of the bed. "Let me come help you."

As I followed her down the stairs I tried to shake off the dread about things left unsaid back in the bedroom. No matter what Edward, or anyone else, thought about my choices, nothing was going to change. I was enrolled at college and Angela was supporting me with it.

Facebook Status Update: Does a bear shit in the woods? I don't know, but he almost did when he saw me!

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	22. Chapter 22

Last Status Update: Does a bear shit in the woods? I don't know, but he almost did when he saw me!

I followed Esme into the kitchen and she told me to sit at the bench. Just as she used to do when I was little, she handed me a bowl of potatoes and a peeler, and warned me not to skin my fingers.

"Yes, Mom," I said, earning myself a massive grin from her. "This is a lot more than I used to do."

"Yes, well, it takes a lot more to feed six adults. And Emmett eats enough to feed two adults."

"Did I really scare him?"

"He was shaken, he didn't know that you and Edward were together. He didn't expect Edward to have a girl in his room, let alone the girl he used to think of as a sister."

"He was always so mean to me, I don't think he thought of me as anything but a frightened little girl."

"I'm sure you thought that, but you weren't just that. You were always part of this family, to all of us."

"And we are glad you are back," someone said behind me. I swung around to see Emmett in the doorway grinning at me. "We missed our little tomboy sister."

I smiled back, the tears of happiness lining up to fall from my eyes. "Sorry for scaring you before."

"Huh, you didn't scare me, I almost saw Edward's cock and I thought I was going to be scarred for life."

"Emmett," Esme scolded as he left the room laughing.

"He hasn't really changed has he?" I asked.

"Bring the peelings over here and put them down the waste disposal," she said with a laugh.

As she worked at the stove Jasper arrived. He swept through the kitchen and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then he turned to me.

"Hi, Bella, nice to see you again," he said.

"You too, Jasper. Congratulations on your engagement."

He stepped closer to me and held his arms out, and I stood up to hug him.

"Welcome home," he whispered in my ear before kissing me on the cheek.

As he left the room I could no longer hold back my emotions, tears flowed down my cheeks and I swiped at them fruitlessly.

"Oh, Bella, what's wrong," Esme said as she pulled me into a hug. "Don't cry, talk to me."

I gulped down air and tried to stop the sobs bubbling up, but I had no control over my body. She rubbed my heaving back as I buried my head in her shoulder and just let everything go.

"I... I... I... I'm sorry," I choked out when I finally managed to breathe. I lifted my head and wiped my eyes on my sleeve, then blew my nose on the tissue Esme held out to me.

"Don't worry about it," she said, still rubbing my back in soothing circles. "What are you crying about?"

"It's just that everyone is so lovely, and I don't deserve it." I could feel a sob coming and I buried my face in my hands.

"Don't say that," she said as she pulled my hands away. "We all missed you. You were a part of this family, you were here all the time, almost as much as any of my children. You were like a sister to the boys, and Carlisle and I considered you our daughter."

"I know, and that's why I feel so horrible. I didn't realize that and I just left you. I should have come over to visit, not hide away from you."

"You are here now, and that's all that matters, just don't leave us again. We would never have forgotten you, that's not what families do."

I hugged her tight again, my happy tears falling now. "Thank you, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella, so much. Now go wash up and call everyone down for dinner."

I walked up to Edward's room and found it empty, but heard noises from down the hall. I knocked on the next door and Emmett opened it.

"Bella, come and join us," he said, gesturing for me to enter the room. Edward smiled at me from the couch in the corner, his iPad sitting in his lap. Jasper looked up from a stack of CDs he was flicking through on the floor.

"No, thanks, dinner is ready."

"Yay, I'm starving," Emmett said and charged down stairs, closely followed by Jasper.

Edward followed them out of the room but stopped in front of me.

"Have you been crying?" he asked as he rubbed his thumbs over my cheeks.

"Yeah, happy tears."

"What about?"

"Being accepted back into the family. Everyone is so good to me."

"That's what families do."

"That's what I've heard." I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned my head against his chest with a happy sigh.

"We better get down there, we don't want Emmett to eat everything before we get any."

I held his hand as we walked, only letting go so we could take our places next to each other at the table. I still desperately wanted to know what he thought about me going to culinary school, but it would have to wait.

At the table Emmett had already piled his plate high with food and was shoveling it into his mouth.

"How are the wedding plans going?" Esme asked Jasper.

"Great. Alice finally chose her colors and finalized the wedding party."

"Who is your best man?" I asked.

"Emmett, as long as he behaves," Jasper said. "And the groomsmen are Peter, a friend from University, and Edward."

Edward smirked at me when I glanced at him, obviously happy to be chosen to stand with his brother. I smiled back then lost track of the conversation as I imagined Edward in a tux, and how much I would like to have him fuck me while he wore it.

Edward nudging my leg brought me back and I realized everyone was looking at me.

"Uh, what?" I asked, blushing.

"Aww, look, she still blushes, this is going to be fun," Emmett cackled.

I shook my head as Esme scolded him.

"Bella," Jasper said, saving me from Emmett. "I will give you Alice's cell number. She wants to invite you to the hen's night, so you need to text her."

"Okay, thanks, but she doesn't know me."

"She knows you're like a sister to me, and she wants to get to know you."

I blushed and glanced at Edward who was smiling serenely.

"So you still blush every time someone talks to you," Emmett laughed. "Good to see you haven't changed that much."

"You too, Emmett," I said. "I see you still eat enough to feed a small village."

Everyone chuckled as Emmett grunted and put more food in his mouth.

"You have changed," Jasper said, staring at me. "You have grown up so much."

"And she wears girls' clothes now," Esme said.

I laughed, not feeling uncomfortable under their scrutiny like I should have.

Edward leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I like your clothes, or none at all."

I smacked his chest gently as he moved away and winked at me.

"I don't know how I feel about my brother and sister dating," Emmett said. "Incest is illegal, isn't it?"

I looked over at him, suddenly scared about this subject after being acknowledged as a sister all night. I was going to find out if everyone approved or not, and if we were going to get negative comments from people. If our family didn't support us, we would have no hope of continuing our relationship.

"I love her," Edward said, his voice quiet but firm.

I turned to him in time to catch his lips as he leant in to kiss my cheek.

"I love you, too," I whispered as we parted.

Emmett was simulating vomiting at the end of the table but Jasper slapped him on the back of the head to shut him up.

"Ignore him, Bella," Jasper said. "He is just being a dick. We all think it's great, and we support both of you. If you are happy, and you obviously make Edward happy, we are all happy."

I looked around the table at my smiling family, overwhelmed with happiness and gratefulness. "I'm so glad to be back," I said quietly.

"Right, now that's over," Emmett said with a wink. "Can we talk about the bachelor party? We need to decide between strip club or hiring strippers."

"'Strippers'? Multiple?" Jasper asked. Esme started to clear the table with a shake of her head.

"Yes, Jasper, multiple. One each, I think. You are not the only one who wants to take advantage of a night without the girls."

"You know," I said. "No matter how many you get, even if you have one each, there is no way you will be hooking up with any of them."

"Rose will castrate you," Edward said. "She probably will anyway, just for thinking about strippers."

"No, she won't," Emmett said, with a grin. "She has said I can do what I want, as long as I don't put my dick in anything."

"That's enough, Emmett," Esme said as she returned to the table. "We don't want to hear anymore."

All four men laughed uproariously as she carried more dishes to the kitchen.

"Don't worry," Carlisle whispered when they had stopped laughing, with a quick glance at the door. "She just doesn't want me to hear your rules, because her rule is 'looking, but no touching' and she doesn't want me to try to negotiate."

Emmett, Jasper and Edward laughed again as Carlisle grinned. I sat back, enjoying the joy around the table. I had sat through too many silent evening meals, all by myself at the table. Now I knew what I had been missing, there was no way I could give up this happiness. I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed, and grinned when he looked at me.

"Happy?" he whispered in my ear.

"More than happy," I replied.

He held my face gently in his hands, studying my eyes and smile, his own smile stretching across his face. Slowly he leaned in and kissed my cheeks and forehead. I tilted my head up, showing him I wanted his lips on mine, and he obliged. His lips rubbed over mine, gently pressing my bottom one between them. I completely forgot where we were as our mouths opened and our tongues met. I climbed into his lap, my legs either side of his, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Get a room," Emmett said loudly, making us break apart.

I hid my face in Edward's shoulder, embarrassed that I was almost grinding down on him while everyone watched.

"Okay, we will," Edward said.

I couldn't look at anyone as we left the room, my face was burning. I didn't say anything until we were behind the closed door of Edward's bedroom.

"I'm sorry," I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Don't be, that was hot. You can climb onto me whenever you want, don't worry about them. Anyway I have seen enough of them with their girlfriends, it's my turn now."

"Why have you never brought home any girls before?"

He was thoughtful for a second and I wondered if the answer was going to be something I wanted to hear.

"I don't know, I guess I haven't been this serious about anyone before. And you are already a part of the family, so I had no choice."

I punched him gently as he smirked down at me. I pretended I was offended by his joke, but underneath I was feeling relief that his answer was sweet and flattering to me.

I was suddenly reminded of another answer I was still waiting for.

"What do you think of me going to culinary school?"

Facebook Status Update: Family dinner night. - with Edward Cullen, Emmett IrritableGrizzly Cullen, and JasandAlice Cullen-Brandon

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	23. Chapter 23

Last Status Update: Family dinner night. - with Edward Cullen, Emmett IrritableGrizzly Cullen, and JasandAlice Cullen-Brandon

"It's cool."

I stared up at him, trying to decipher his expression, searching for disappointment. "Do you think it's a good idea I go to culinary school?"

"I think you should do what you want."

"You don't think it's a waste of time?"

"Not at all, it's not like you're an old woman, you have years to decide what you want to do."

"Should I be going to U-Dub?"

"You can't do culinary arts at U-Dub."

I could feel the frustration rising inside me. I was expecting disappointment or anger, and for him to try to change my mind. I ultimately wanted him to support me and tell me I was doing the right thing. But all I was feeling was apathy from him.

I pulled away and stomped over to the window, not sure how to deal with my feelings.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He stepped up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me against his body.

"I don't know," I said with a big sigh. "I'm just so scared of what people think."

"Why? Who?"

"Dad, you, my friends. Everyone expects me to go to college for years and become a lawyer or doctor or something."

"What do you want to do?"

"Cook, go to culinary school." I turned to lean into him, needing comfort.

"Then I want you to go to culinary school and become a famous chef, and cook me amazing meals for the rest of my life."

I gripped onto him, feeling the physical support and the mental support he was voicing.

"I want you to do whatever makes you happy, because I love you," he said as he stroked my hair.

"Thank you."

"And it doesn't matter what anyone says, or thinks."

I nodded, feeling the strength building now that I was sure of his support. I weaved my fingers up into his hair and pulled his face down to mine. "Thank you," I said again, against his lips.

He closed the distance between us, our lips hard against each other, and flicked his tongue across mine, drawing it out into his mouth. As he kissed me his hands worked their way under my clothes until they were cupping my breasts. I felt my heart rate rise as his thumbs flicked my nipples, the sensitive skin hardening under his touch.

He grunted quietly as he moved away from me and I pouted at the sudden distance. My lips quickly moved into a smile as I realized the reason for the space was so he could take his clothes off. I watched in awed silence as he revealed his body. First he took his shirt off over his head, not bothering with his buttons in his hurry. Then he pushed down his pants, taking his boxers with them.

Before I could process any thoughts he was standing completely naked and hard in front of me. My eyes scanned up and down his body, then settled on his cock, the dark skin on his knob and the veins lining the length mesmerized me.

"Your turn," he said quietly, his voice a predatory growl.

I shivered in excitement as goosebumps formed on my skin.

"You do it," I whispered, then squealed as he stalked towards me.

I turned and scampered to the bed, jumping up onto it. I ran across it and jumped off as he reached for me, just missing me. I was breathless with excitement and my chest heaved as I stood and faced him, the bed between us.

I grinned at him as he smirked back at me. Slowly he started moving to the end of the bed, never taking his eyes off me, and I backed slowly away. The back of my knees hit the couch as he came around the bed. I ducked under his arms as he tried to grab me, and felt his skin brush over mine, making me tingle all over.

I dived across the bed and turned to face him again, laughing as he walked back to the bed and leaned towards me.

"Bella..." he said, trying to be serious. "This game is not a good idea, I could break something."

I watched as he wrapped a hand tightly around his cock. I wanted him bad, but I loved seeing him breathing hard and excited as he chased me. He slowly crawled across the bed. I waited until he was in the middle, almost able to reach me, before I moved. I scampered around the bed and ran for the couch, but I was too slow. As I crashed onto the couch he was behind me, and he put all his weight onto me to hold me down.

"Got you," he growled into my ear, making me shiver.

He lifted his weight slightly so I could roll over.

"Can I take these off now?" He tugged at my top.

"You can do what you want with me."

"No more running?"

I shook my head and watched as he ducked down my body. As he lifted the material of my top his lips followed across my skin, tasting me. When he uncovered my nipples he paused to suck on them, teasing them until they were erect. The sensation of his mouth on me echoed throughout my body and I grew impatient to feel him inside me. With a quick flex of my stomach I sat up enough to pull my top over my head then lay back.

"Hey, that's my job," he protested, letting my nipple pop out of his mouth.

"Just trying to help," I said as I shrugged. "You got distracted."

"You taste so good. I can't get enough."

He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off me. He sat back to look at me, lying just in my panties. With one finger he stroked along the crotch of my underwear, making my hips flex upwards, searching for more. I mewled quietly, desperate for more from him.

Frantically he responded, ripping the last piece of fabric from my body and spreading my legs. With a quick swipe with the same finger, he had me panting and squirming, then moaning as his mouth found my clit. With a wide mouth he sucked my skin into his mouth, then flicked my clit with his tongue. My back lifted off the couch and my heels dug into his shoulders. I rocked my hips, fucking his mouth, feeling the pressure of his sucking increasing and decreasing as I moved. The tension in my body increased quickly, every one of my muscles tightening. At its peak it released, the tension flowed out across my center, the excess warmth trickling from me, leaving me with a pleasant glow.

"So good," Edward muttered as he licked my lips thoroughly.

I lay limp, unable to do anything but let my feet fall from his shoulders, my legs hanging lifelessly. My lungs worked hard, gasping for air as my heart thudded hard. Edward sat between them, smiling down at me, a sheen of dampness around his lips.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a smirk. He knew the answer.

"Dead," I muttered.

He laughed gently then scooped me up into his arms. With hardly any effort he walked over to the bed and placed me gently in the middle, then flicked the blankets over us. I could feel his cock pressing into my leg as he snuggled into me and kissed my cheek.

"Would you like to watch TV?" he asked when he was comfortable.

"No, give me a second." I could feel my body recovering quickly, and I was ready to reciprocate.

He grinned as I sat up and pushed him flat on his back. Starting from his Adams-apple, I kissed my way down his body, crawling down under the blankets, and paying extra attention to each hard muscle I came to in his stomach. Very slowly I kissed every inch of the line from his hip to his crotch, teasing him, wondering what he would do. He was incredibly patient, but he let out the breath he had been holding in a large gust when I finally touched his cock. It twitched strongly in my hand as I wrapped my fingers around it. With a gentle squeeze a bead of moisture blossomed from the slit in the knob and I leaned in to taste it.

"I need to watch," Edward said, flipping the blankets off us.

I looked up at him, seeing his wide eyes and crazy sex-hair. Our eyes locked and I opened my mouth. I placed the tip of his cock on my tongue and slowly moved forward, letting it slide into my open mouth. When it was as far in as was comfortable I closed my lips and sucked hard. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, finally breaking our connection.

I took my time, making long slow passes up and down his cock, making sure to use my tongue and suction to pleasure him. I could hear his heavy panting and I watched his chest rise and fall. I didn't know if he was getting close, but I wanted to taste his cum. I sped up and tried to take him deeper.

"Touch my balls," he said, his voice coming out from between his clenched teeth, sounding strained.

I cupped him in my hand and massaged as his hands rested in my hair.

"Can I help?" he asked, rubbing his fingers on my scalp to show me what he meant.

I let his cock fall out of my mouth and nodded. I sat back as he repositioned himself on the pillows, with a leg either side of me.

"Ready?" I asked then leaned down and opened my mouth.

His fingers gripped my hair gently and he slowly moved my head. I kept my mouth tight on his cock, sucking and using my tongue as much as I could. He sped up and pushed further, bumping into the back of my throat. I felt my gag reflex and my body heaved.

"Relax as much as you can, Baby. Or we can stop if you want."

I shook my head, frantically, not wanting him to stop until he came. He started moving my head again, slowly building up the speed and depth again. I held onto his balls, rolling them in my hands and rubbing them firmly. As he pushed further I forced my throat to relax, closed my eyes, and listened to his quiet noises.

"So good, Baby," he whispered. "I'm going to come in your mouth okay?"

I nodded carefully and his movements became frantic. I felt warm liquid squirting down my throat which I swallowed quickly. He let go of my hair and I crawled up his body, resting my head on his chest and listening to his racing heart beat.

"Thank you," he said when his breathing had slowed down. "That was amazing."

"No problem," I said, looking up at him happily.

"Let me get you a drink."

He got a glass of water from the bathroom and I drank it all, washing the taste of his cum out of my mouth.

"Can you stay the night?" he asked as we snuggled.

"I want to, but Dad doesn't know about us yet, and he will freak out if I'm not there when he gets home."

"Okay, I will let you go home, but I'm coming with you."

"Sounds good to me."

"You go, and I will follow later."

Half an hour later Edward escorted me to the front door. I got hugs from Jasper and Carlisle as we past them in the living room.

"Bella, thank you for tonight," Esme said as she hugged me. "See you soon, come over whenever you want, even if Edward isn't here."

"I will, Mom. Thank you for dinner."

Emmett was leaving at the same time, and he paused as he got into his car. "I heard you had a good night," he said.

I stared at him, wondering what he meant. I had had a great night, I loved spending time with all of the Cullens, and being surrounded by my family again. "I did, thanks, Emmett."

"Just a tip, you should try to keep the noises down, the walls aren't soundproof."

I blushed, completely embarrassed that everyone had heard us.

"Go home, Emmett," Edward said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Your screamer will be waiting for you."

"Yeah, waiting for me to make her scream," Emmett said and shut his car door.

I kept my face hidden as he drove away.

"Ignore him, Bella," Edward said, holding me tight. "You don't make that much noise, and nowhere near as much as Rose. I love that I can make you moan."

He rubbed his hand up my side, immediately turning me back on.

"See you soon?" I asked, as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Soon," he agreed with a nod.

Facebook Status Update: It's loud tonight, I wonder what's keeping the animals awake?

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	24. Chapter 24

Last Status Update: It's loud tonight, I wonder what's keeping the animals awake?

I ran home to call Angela to update her. Her side of the conversation consisted of mainly high-pitched squeals of happiness. She said she would ring me back in the weekend to talk about 'how hot and sexy Ben is', because she was getting ready to go out with him.

I flicked through my wardrobe, thinking about getting ready for bed, but hoping that whatever I put on would be taken off.

I chose a T-shirt and the smallest shorts I could find, and vowed to go shopping for something more appealing as soon as I could get Angela to help. I then sat at my laptop for half an hour, trying to keep busy and not sit around waiting like a love-sick teenager. I laughed at myself when I realized that was exactly what I was, and exactly what I was doing.

I couldn't stop thinking about Edward, the way he looked, how good he made me feel, and how amazing it felt to have him fuck me. It had been only five days since we had first hooked up, but that was five days too long to have him again.

Edward texted me to say he was on his way over so I rushed down the stairs and opened the front door. I watched him as he strutted up the driveway, a smirk on his face when he saw what I was wearing.

"Hey," he said as he hugged me close.

"Hey," I replied, walking backwards and pushing the door closed behind us.

He kept us moving backwards until my back was against the wall. His lips explored the skin on my neck, getting lower and closer to my shoulder. I shivered as he sucked a sensitive spot on my shoulder, and buried my hands in his hair to hold him there. His hips started moving, rubbing his hard cock against my lower stomach.

"Edward," I said, my voice escaping between gasping breaths. "I want you inside me."

I had loved our playing, and every time he had made me come, but I wanted more.

"Yes, please," he said, the desperation in his voice mimicking mine.

He let me go, took my hand, and pulled me along behind him up the stairs into my bedroom. He pushed the door shut behind me and started pulling at my clothes. As soon as I took over, he worked on his own clothes until we were both standing naked. He took me back into his arms, his lips finding the place on my neck I liked again. I massaged his head as I felt my body responding, my heart rate speeding up, and lungs working hard.

One of his hands loosened its grip on my waist and explored my body, first traveling up my back to my neck, squeezing to make sure my body was as close to him as possible. Then it swept down my side and over my hip, following the curves of my body, until it gripped my butt. I was lifted gently and I wrapped my legs around him. After a few seconds he found the bed and lowered me into the middle. I kept my legs tight around him, forcing him to lay down on top of me. He reached around my legs to run a finger along my centre.

"So wet," he mumbled as he pulled back to look down at me.

"All for you, Edward," I said as I smiled up at him.

"I need to be inside, right now. I can't wait any longer."

"Don't then."

He pulled his hips away from mine, holding my legs for leverage, then holding his cock tight in one hand. I watched as he looked down to line it up with my hole, a hungry expression on his face. He didn't waste time, with one thrust he buried himself inside me.

We both groaned, the stretch inside me felt amazing, and I felt my orgasm building immediately. After a few seconds' pause he started moving slowly, I could feel every inch and ridge as it slid. He started swiveling his hips with every thrust, but it wasn't enough.

"Harder," I said, my voice breathy.

He obliged, his thrusts faster and harder. Our skin slapped noisily together and he lifted his body off me so he could move easier. I lifted my legs, pulling them to my chest, and he got deeper.

"Oh, God, right there," I said as he found my g-spot.

He grunted, unable to talk as he focused on his rhythm. The burn sped through my body and I gripped his shoulders, needing something to keep me grounded. Minutes passed as both of our bodies moved together and covered with slick sweat.

"Fuck, are you almost there?" Edward said, his voice strained. His rhythm was starting to become erratic and his face was tense.

"Yes, just keep going," I said, and reached between us.

He leaned back slightly, giving me room, and so he could see what I was doing.

"Fuck, that's hot," he muttered when I started rubbing my clit.

My orgasm rushed my body; my muscles tensing, making my back arch. When my body calmed enough for me to be aware of anything but coming, I found Edward's head resting heavily on my chest as he panted hard.

Slowly, our breathing slowed. He rolled off me and held me in his arms, getting comfortable for the night.

I sighed, completely content in my new-found favorite place to be.

"I love you," I said after a few silent minutes.

"Love you too, Baby."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. What for?"

"Being so great. For loving me, for being supportive, for making me happy, for making me feel strong."

"Oh, Baby, that is my pleasure." He squeezed me tight and kissed my forehead. "I will do anything for you."

"Me too, for you," I said and kissed his chest.

"So when will you tell Charlie about Culinary School?"

"Fuck, I don't know, never?"

"And what about us? You need to tell him so I don't have to sneak around."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, Bella. We can do it together."

"Okay, maybe one day."

"Tomorrow."

I shook my head, unwilling to concede. Telling Dad about Edward was too painful to imagine.

"Bella, you can do it, you need to do it. All I want to do is spend time with you, all of my time, but I don't want to keep sneaking around."

I groaned, knowing he was right.

"My family is so happy," he continued, ignoring me. "I think Charlie will be too."

"Okay, I will tell him, but you have to be here. Wear your bulletproof vest, okay?"

He chuckled at my joke, completely unfazed. His smile showed he was too happy to let anything get him down.

"I will stay until he gets home and goes to sleep," Edward said. "Then I will come back for breakfast. We will tell him then."

I groaned again, unable to find any enthusiasm. "I better cook something good then, to butter him up."

"If you cook bacon, I will give you sausage later," he said, his whole body shaking with laughter.

I poked him gently in the stomach, making him curl his body around me, trying to protect himself. He grabbed my arm and rolled me so I was facing away from him.

"Goodnight," I whispered.

"Goodnight, Baby."

I fell asleep listening to his breathing slow as he dozed off.

I woke several hours later in the same position, and listened as Dad's heavy footsteps climbed the stairs. When I heard the click of a door closing I rolled over to look at Edward.

His face was relaxed and peaceful in the moonlight, his mouth slightly open. As I ran my fingers over his forehead, the skin creased.

"Edward," I whispered as my fingers wandered down his cheeks.

He muttered something about dancing with someone and then my name, before burying his face in my pillow to hide from my fingers. I grinned and slapped my hand over my mouth, trying to keep the giggles silent. Carefully I wiggled out from his arms and down the bed. His cock was resting on the bed, completely flaccid. Carefully I lifted it and cradled it in my hand, examining it. I watched in wonder as it slowly lengthened as it got harder, the veins and knob becoming more defined.

"What are you doing?" he muttered as he lifted the blankets to look down at me.

I looked back, trying to keep my expression innocent. "Nothing."

"It doesn't feel like nothing."

I wrapped my hand around his fully erect cock, making sure my thumb pressed against the sensitive skin under the knob.

"Bella..."

"Edward..."

He reached down and pulled me up the bed until we were face-to-face, forcing me to let go.

"Can you keep quiet?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I will try."

He climbed on top of me, pulling the blankets with him, creating a tent over us.

"Soundproofing?" I asked with a smirk.

"Something like that. I want to make you scream, but I also don't want to get shot." He shrugged.

"Hard choice. Self-preservation versus sex."

"Sex. Definitely sex."

"That wasn't hard."

"No, but this is," he said as he lined his cock up.

With a quick hard thrust, he was deep inside me. I tried to suppress my moan but failed.

"Shh, Bella," he muttered.

"God, I don't think I can."

He pulled out of me and I felt flat with rejection, my body quickly turning off. I watched with disappointment as he threw the blankets off. Having him leave without fucking me would be painful, I couldn't get enough of him, and I wanted him badly.

"Roll over," he commanded. "Bury your face in the pillow, that should absorb the noises."

I did so and my body reacted instantly, every nerve was on high-alert in this new position. It felt naughty to be on all fours, with Edward kneeling behind me, able to see everything. I felt his fingers as they coasted from my shoulders down my back, then down my butt crack. My body tensed in anticipation as they brushed over my asshole and I frowned, unsure what that meant. I hid my face in the soft pillow, and relaxed, ready for him.

He worked his cock into me slowly this time and I didn't make a noise. As he settled into a rhythm, I rocked my hips, searching for the best position. My moan was successfully absorbed by the pillow as his cock rubbed exactly where I needed it when my back arched upwards. But I could tell from his fingers digging into my hips, that he had heard it.

Without stopping his movements, he pulled my arm out from under the pillow and moved it until my hand was between my legs. I took the hint and started rubbing my sensitive clit, instantly feeling my muscles react with a strong flex.

His hand returned to my hip, then moved to squeeze my butt cheek. His finger rubbed over my hole again, almost tentatively, like he was testing to see what I would do.

I lifted my head and looked over my shoulder. Our eyes met in the semi-darkness, and he must have liked what he saw in mine because his finger touched the hole again. I dropped my face back into the pillow just in time to muffle a moan as the pressure on his finger increased. For a few seconds it disappeared and I felt disappointment, but as quickly as it went, it returned, now slippery and wet.

"Stop me if you want," he whispered.

I held my breath, preparing for the unknown, then let it out as I felt his finger pushing into me. It felt good, better than I could have imagined, and I felt myself pushing my hips upwards, wanting more. A soft mewing was escaping my lips as my orgasm took over my body. Every muscle in my body tensed and released as my pussy exploded with heat for a long minute. Every sense was overtaken by my release, and every last bit of energy was sucked from my body, leaving me limp and panting, collapsed onto my stomach, under Edward.

As I struggled to recover from the biggest orgasm I had ever experienced, I slowly became aware of Edward's finger and cock sliding out of me, and his weight resting on my back.

"God," I muttered, turning my head away from the pillow to breathe fresh air.

"Mmhmm," he muttered. Slowly he rolled and lay on his back beside me, his eyes closed and mouth open, still breathing hard.

After a few long minutes to recover he rolled back and draped an arm across me. I was still unable to move as I was completely drained of energy.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, great." I managed to grin before my eyelids closed with exhaustion.

"I'm sorry to love you and leave you, but I have to go."

"Okay, see you later."

"Text me when you start making breakfast."

I nodded and mumbled something unintelligible as he quietly got dressed. I was asleep, still in the same position, before he left the room.

Facebook Status Update: Sausage or bacon. What is your favorite for breakfast?

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	25. Chapter 25

Last Status Update: Sausage or bacon. What is your favorite for breakfast?

I was awakened several hours later when Dad started banging around the house. I dragged myself to the shower, got dressed, and went downstairs to make breakfast.

"Morning, Bella," Dad said as I entered the kitchen.

"I'm making breakfast," I said as I watched him scan the fridge's contents.

"Oh, great, thanks," he said, his relief obvious.

"Go watch TV, I will call you when it's ready."

As I stacked food on the counter I listened as he turned on a breakfast show, then sent Edward a text.

Starting to cook now. Remember your bulletproof vest. B

Five minutes later there was a knock on the door and I ran to answer it. I hugged Edward tight, needing him to keep me calm.

"You're here," I whispered.

"Yes. It will be fine, Baby. Just keep calm."

He rubbed his hands firmly up and down my back, and I felt my body relax.

"Come sit down, it's almost ready." I held his hand and led him to the table then returned to the stove.

"Bacon, Baby?"

I grinned at him and he smirked back, his promise of sausage in exchange for bacon ready to be collected on.

"Are you ready?" I asked, mostly for my own benefit because I was starting to feel sick with nerves.

He nodded and I went to get Dad.

"Dad, breakfast is ready, and Edward is here," I said as quickly as possible before escaping back to Edward's side.

I sat down in my chair before I fell over, and tried to hide my shaking limbs.

"Hi, Edward," Dad said as he sat opposite us. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I thought I would come say hi," he said with a nonchalant shrug. "And I heard there was bacon."

I knew he was trying to get me to laugh and relax, but nothing was going to help me now.

"Okay..." Dad said, his eyes flicking between us. "This looks great, Bella. Thanks."

"No problem," I said, my voice unnaturally high.

Edward must have heard the panic in my voice because his hand rested on my thigh and squeezed gently. I forced my hand to let go of the seat cushion and pick up my fork. The pile of egg I scooped up with it was almost completely shaken off before it got to my mouth. My throat closed as the food touched my tongue, and it took all of my willpower to convince my body not to vomit.

"So, Charlie," Edward said, filling the uncomfortable silence. "How's work?"

As Dad talked I focused on Edward's hand on my leg, using it to centre myself and try to act normally again.

"We have two new recruits starting next week," Dad said as I started listening to the conversation again.

"That's cool, so you won't have to do so many nightshifts," Edward said.

"I'm only doing the nightshift because of Bella," Dad said with a shake of his head.

"Whatever, Dad," I said and forced a smile.

He smiled back, he wasn't really annoyed. The nightshifts were, after all, self inflicted punishment. "Next time you organize a major event that breaks rules, leave me out of it."

"Sure, Dad."

"It's been good of you to keep her company," Dad said, turning to Edward. "I'm glad she isn't home alone at night."

I sucked in a breath, wondering how much he knew, or if that was just an innocent comment. He seemed happy so I assumed that he didn't know, but I also hoped he did know and this was a sign he wouldn't mind us being together.

"No problem," Edward said.

I could tell he was waiting for me to talk, that this was the perfect moment to tell Dad about us. But I couldn't.

I ran through all the reaction scenarios in my head and not one of them ended well for me. I particularly didn't like the one where Dad staged a murder-suicide, or the one where I was sent to a nunnery in Switzerland and Edward was forced to become a eunuch and work in a harem. By the time I had imagined all the possibilities, Edward had asked another question, and the conversation had moved onto sports.

I tuned out, realizing I was not going to be able to say what was needed to be said, and pushed my food around my plate. As soon as both Dad and Edward had finished I cleared the table. As I was leaving the kitchen, a heavy weight of failure on my shoulders, Dad called me back.

"Bella, come sit down again," he said.

I did so and tucked my hands under my legs, trying to appear as small as possible.

"Edward, why are you really here?"

"Uh..." Edward said and looked at me, his eyes questioning, asking me for something I couldn't do.

"Don't look at Bella, she is practically hyperventilating, she is so scared. Are you going to tell me what's going on, or do I have to get it out of my daughter?"

"Well... Bella..." Edward faltered. He wanted me to say it, and he couldn't bring himself to change his plan.

"I am going to die of old age before I get anything out of you two." Dad sighed loudly and shook his head before focusing on me.

I was scared stiff, unable to move, or speak, and hardly able to breathe.

"You two want to tell me something. And you have been acting very strange this morning." He turned to look at Edward. "You haven't come over to watch a game since you were a little kid, and then you just turn up last weekend, and don't say it was because it was my birthday. I'm not that stupid."

He sat and glared at us, waiting for one of us to say something, but neither of us did.

"Okay, you can relax," Dad said with a smile. "I know what's going on. You two are dating."

I felt my lungs and heart restart suddenly with the appearance of his smile. I stared, wide eyed, at him, wondering what was going on.

"I suspected something when you came over, Edward, so I asked Esme. She told me what she knew, but made me promise to not say anything until you were ready. She didn't realize you two are so hopeless, and would never be ready."

He laughed and I quickly reached up to wipe a bead of sweat from my forehead.

"Bella," Dad continued. "I know you are growing up, but you are still living under my roof, so we need to have some rules. And Edward, I have a gun."

Edward laughed nervously, knowing what Dad meant by that simple statement. Dad left the room, kissing me on the head as he passed.

"Well..." Edward said.

"Yeah..." I agreed.

"That was interesting..."

"Yeah..."

"He knew..."

"Yeah..."

"Mom told him..."

"Yeah..."

We sat in silence for a minute, processing our new situation.

"Did he approve of us?" I eventually asked, turning to face Edward.

"Yes, he did."

I let out an excited scream as I jumped into his lap. I kissed him hard as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't push it, kids," Dad said as he walked past the door.

We broke apart and I giggled happily. "Sorry, Dad."

"Thank you for breakfast. That bacon was great. Come over for dinner tonight?" Edward asked as we got up from the table. "I will cook us something."

"Sounds good," I said as I walked him to the door. "See you later."

With one last kiss he left and I went to find Dad.

"What are these rules you think we need to have?" I asked as I sat on the couch with him.

"I have some we can discuss," he said, switching off the TV.

"Okay, what's the first one?"

"Curfew."

"Ten on weekdays, none on the weekend," I suggested.

"Fine," Dad said.

I was shocked that he agreed so easily, I thought I was suggesting something that he would then negotiate. The surprise must have shown on my face because he laughed.

"What did you expect? I know I can't dictate your life anymore, you are eighteen. And I know you are a smart, sensible young woman, and I trust you to be safe."

I leaned over and hugged him, trying to show how grateful I was.

"Okay what else?" I asked.

He grimaced and I wondered what was coming.

"Sleepovers," he said, studying the wall so he didn't have to look at me.

I snickered, knowing how hard this was for him. But I also felt proud of him, he was finally acting like a responsible, invested parent, rather than just leaving me to fend for myself.

"Not on school-nights," he said, his cheeks reddening slightly.

"Okay," I said, not wanting to prolong his embarrassment any longer. "Anything else?"

"No, I think that about covers it."

I kissed his cheek and went up to my room to text Edward about the new rules. He sent me back a text saying he liked the rules, and that he was getting Esme to help him plan dinner. I rolled my eyes as I imagined the culinary masterpiece that she would be trying to teach him, and laughed as I imagined the mess he would probably make of it.

I turned on my laptop and opened a blank document, preparing to start writing my valedictorian speech.

Half an hour later, I was still staring at the blank page, its pristine whiteness an echo of the emptiness in my head. I had no idea what to talk about, and the pressure to do a good job was making it harder to write.

I ate a whole packet of chocolate cookies as I tried out a few opening jokes. An hour later all I had achieved was a three-pointer with the cookie packet in my trash can.

I gave up and google searched valedictorian speeches, then spent two hours watching You Tube videos, taking notes, and having serious doubts about my ability to make this speech. I couldn't think of any profound thoughts I could talk about. There were no funny anecdotes I could recall that anyone would want to listen to. Any advice I thought of sounded false in my own mind, so would not be good enough for the speech.

I tried to write a song, until I realized I couldn't sing very well, and no one would want to listen to my voice.

I surfed Facebook photo albums, trying to make a sideshow for a background, that I could use as inspiration, but all I could find were generic class photos that didn't inspire any ideas.

I even tried to write a themed speech in old-fashioned English, but I quickly realized that no one would be impressed, and most likely I would get booed off stage.

I pressed control-A and delete so many times I thought I might develop Carpel Tunnel syndrome.

As the sun set I gave up completely and decided to get ready for dinner. I put on my best dress, makeup, and my stilettos.

Dad was getting ready to leave for work, and we left the house at the same time.

"Bella," he said as he opened his car door.

I turned to face him and saw him nervously fiddling with the rubber seal around the window.

"Yeah?"

"Just be safe, okay?"

I smiled at him and walked towards him. "Love you, Dad," I said as I hugged him.

"You too," he said gruffly, patting me on the back awkwardly.

"See you tomorrow."

I walked down the drive and waved as he drove past me. Then I walked slowly up to the Cullens' front door, which opened before I could knock.

Facebook Status Update: I love my Dad, he is the best. First time I have felt sad about leaving home...

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	26. Chapter 26

Last Status Update: I love my Dad, he is the best. First time I have felt sad about leaving home...

Standing in the doorway was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. His smile was stretched across his face and his eyes were shining bright with love for me. I stopped walking as my eyes scanned down his body; taking in the flowery apron, dark jeans and nothing else.

"What are you wearing?" I asked. I was fighting between laughing at the apron and jumping on him and removing his pants.

He glanced down and laughed. "Oh yeah... It's a new fashion statement. Don't you like it?"

"It's... different."

I followed him through to the kitchen. We both carefully stepped over a t-shirt that was dropped on the floor; something red splattered on the material.

"Smells good," I said as I looked around the room. The last time I had seen it this messy, it had been cupcake ingredients. "Maybe you should just cook naked. Your clothes don't seem to last long around food."

He laughed then turned his piercing eyes on to me. His expression became serious as his eyes darkened. "You first. Chef's orders."

I was frozen, held by his gaze. Goosebumps formed all over my skin and a shiver went up my spine. Slowly, I reached for the hem of my dress and lifted it over my head then dropped it at my feet. Edward's eyes widened as his eyes scanned my body. I was acutely aware of my hardening nipples pushing at the delicate fabric of my bra.

We stood in silence, neither moving for what felt like an eternity. I felt my confidence slipping, as the brazenness of my stripping finally registered in my mind.

Just as I was about to bend down to pick up my dress, Edward finally reacted. With quick steps, he was in front of me, his hands on my hips.

"You are so sexy," he said as he kissed my neck. "And you're constantly surprising me. What happened to the shy girl?"

I laughed, mostly in relief that our awkward moment was over. "She started dating an amazing boy who gives her confidence."

"I love you."

His lips captured mine and I clung to him, my hands exploring his naked skin on his back. Eventually we parted, quiet sighs of regret coming from both of us.

"I need to finish dinner," he said. "Do you want to wait here or in the lounge?"

"Here. Is there anything I can do?" I bent down to pick up my dress.

"No, I am doing this for you. You just sit there and look pretty."

He snatched the dress from me and threw it out the door. I watched as it landed several feet further away than his own clothing.

I settled myself onto a stool to watch him cooking and was rewarded with him bending over to get something from the fridge. His jeans hung low on his hips, displaying the blue boxer briefs he wore underneath. I suddenly despised the apron that was stopping me from seeing the front view of his body.

With a grunt he dropped a cling wrapped ball of dough and a pasta roller onto the countertop across from me. My eyes widened in surprise; I hadn't expected that he would be making such an effort for me by cooking anything from scratch. I couldn't stop the smirk as I realized the input Esme must have had in this meal.

Quickly, I realized that he was out of his depth as he struggled with the machine. To stop the giggles escaping I focused my attention out the window and counted to five hundred. I waited for as long as I could before I had to do something.

"Let me just..." I said as I stood up from my seat and went to walk around the bench.

"No!" he said, raising a hand to stop me from coming any closer. "I've got this."

I laughed as I settled back onto the stool. "It might help if you fixed the roller to the bench more securely."

"I was getting there," he said, trying to cover his mistake. He reached under the bench and tightened the bolt, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Where are your parents?"

"A fundraiser in Port Angeles."

"So she trusted you to cook unsupervised?"

"Ha," he laughed sarcastically. "I can cook. Just because she only got me to do the boring tasks in the kitchen, doesn't mean I didn't learn anything."

"But she never showed you how to use a pasta roller?" I asked, grinning at him.

I enjoyed watching him. The muscles in his shoulder and arms were bulging with the effort of putting the dough through the machine.

"What am I doing wrong now?" he asked with a sigh.

I raised my eyebrow and pursed my lips as I sat refusing to tell him. He stared back at me, eyes narrowing with frustration. He then smirked, ready to play my game.

"What do you want?"

"You want my help?"

"Yes, I want you... to help me."

I grinned at him as I thought about my terms.

"I want your jeans."

He flicked the apron out of the way so he could undo them and slip them off. I got a brief glimpse of his package before it was covered again, but I could tell he was enjoying the game. I tossed his pants out the door to add to the collection then joined him by the machine.

"You have it on the wrong setting," I said as I twisted the dial on the side.

He bent over my shoulder and watched the rollers shift away from each other. I could feel the heat radiating off his skin, warming the tiny space between us. Without moving my body, I turned my head to look up at him.

"Roll the dough through this setting once or twice, then tighten it. Keep going until it is thin enough."

His eyes were focused on my lips, so I wasn't sure how much he listened, but I no longer cared when he bent down to kiss me. Our lips met and I turned around. His arms circled my waist and held me close. I ran my tongue across his lips and he opened his mouth for me. Our tongues tangled together and my heartbeat sped up. I felt the edge of the bench on my lower back as he bent me backwards, pushing me hard against it.

"I will never get this done if you keep distracting me," he said when we pulled apart. We were both breathless, and I was desperate for dinner to be over already.

I settled back onto my stool and watched him work the pasta. The muscles in his arms bulged as he turned the handle. It took all my strength to stay where I was and not decide to just have him to eat.

After a few minutes of work he started muttering about too much work and dried pasta, so I took pity on him and went to help. I didn't get one protest from him, just a small smile. We took turns feeding the pasta into the rollers and collecting it underneath until we had a good pile of fettuccine.

"We make a good team," Edward said as he leaned in to kiss me gently on the cheek. "I'm going to do the sauce. Go sit down."

I sat down and was rewarded with a perfect view of his ass as he stirred a saucepan at the stove. I studied his back; the lines of muscle, the dimples in his lower back, and the moles dotting his skin. I got lost in the view because suddenly he was turning and walking towards me and I had to blink to focus myself.

"Sauce is done," he said with a smirk. "Enjoy the view?"

I nodded and smirked back at him.

"I just have to cook these and it's ready," he said, gesturing to the pasta. "Do you know how long they take?"

"Yes."

He looked at me, patiently waiting for the answer, then rolled his eyes. With a quick bend he pulled his underwear off and tossed at me. I grinned and threw it on the pile of clothes out the door.

"It's fresh, so two or three minutes in boiling water."

"Thank you, baby."

"What would you do without me?" I joked.

"I don't know," he said, now with his back to me. "Maybe I will have to get you to move in with me."

I stared at his back, not even registering that his ass was bare. I didn't know how serious he was being and I was in shock. He turned around to get a colander and glanced at me as he passed. My shellshocked brain managed to smile for him.

Edward had just said he wanted me to move in with him. I only had less than three months before I was moving to Seattle for college. Angela and I had agreed to live together, although we had yet to find an apartment. I wondered where Edward lived, he probably had a flashy penthouse apartment in the central city. He would hate visiting me because I would only be able to afford a dump in the poorest area. I couldn't imagine how hard it would be for him to visit somewhere so different.

Living with him would be great, but I couldn't afford to. There was no way I could pay half the rent, and I would refuse to sponge off him. I would feel no better than a prostitute, paying my living costs with sex, although I could not deny that it was tempting to be Edward's sex toy. Maybe I could do all the housework and cooking too, like a housewife. I shuddered gently as I realized I was thinking about marriage, and liking the idea.

Then I realized the reason he wanted me to live with him; so I could help him cook, and he would probably love a live-in cook. He only wanted me around for the food. He probably had a spare room that he would let me live in, probably the closest one to the kitchen. The only reason he was supporting me with culinary school was because he wanted nice food.

There was silence in the room as he served the pasta into two bowls and carried them to the table. I followed him and tried to think of something to say, but my vocal chords were choked with negative thoughts.

"Where are you going to live in Seattle?" he asked as we sat at the table.

I cleared my throat and hoped my voice would come out normal. "With Angela. We are going to find an apartment."

"That's cool. Have you started looking yet?" He was smiling at me, completely at ease, while I was thinking such negative things.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and heard Angela's voice berating me for my Bella-brain again.

"Not yet, we were planning on starting next weekend." I felt myself relax as I spoke, negative thoughts flowing away from me.

"Well the offer is there, if you need it."

"What offer?"

"To live with me."

"You were serious?"

"Of course. I would love to live with you. Is it too soon?"

I ate a forkful of pasta while I thought, not even tasting it as I tried to reprogram my brain. I was seriously tempted by his offer but I still couldn't shake the negativity of my previous thoughts.

"Maybe it is," he said when I didn't say anything. "And you have plans with Angela. I just wanted you to know it's a possibility."

"Thank you," I said quietly. "But I don't think I could afford it."

"Why not? I don't live anywhere flashy. It won't be any more rent than any other apartment. And if we share a room, it might end up being cheaper."

He grinned at me and I grinned back as he proved me wrong. He wasn't looking for a personal chef, or a maid, or a sex slave. He wanted to live with his girlfriend. He wanted me to move in with him.

Facebook Status Update: Dinner and a show.

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	27. Chapter 27

Last Status Update: Dinner and a show.

I stood up as he pushed his chair away from the table. I sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I would love to live with you. But I have already said I would live with Angela. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Just know that if I'm not sleeping in your bed, you will be sleeping in my bed. Every single night."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said and leaned in to kiss him.

His hand drifted across the skin on my stomach then up to the lace of my bra. With a gentle tug, he pulled it aside and started working my nipple between his fingers. Within seconds, it was hard and I could feel the vibrations of lust through my whole body.

With a moan I broke the kiss and turned my body to straddle his lap. As he captured my lips between his again, he held my hips and pushed me down hard on his erection. I started rocking my hips, rubbing across his hardness.

His lips kissed across my cheek and down my neck, leaving me gasping above him.

"We could do this every night," he muttered into my skin between kisses. "Dinner. Dessert. Bed."

"You made dessert?" I asked, my voice more of a moan than a question. He had just started sucking on a sensitive piece of skin and I could feel it everywhere.

"Yes... But we aren't going to get there..."

I leaned back as his lips made their way down my chest and his fingers unclasped my bra. He took each nipple into his mouth, one after another, and sucked hard, his tongue flicking firmly over the hardened skin.

"Who cares?" I muttered as he helped me onto the table.

With a wiggle from me, he slipped my underwear off, dropping them onto the floor.

"Beautiful," he muttered as he sat back down in his chair, between my legs.

He reached over to the bowl of food that had been pushed out of the way and dipped his finger into the sauce. Then he rubbed it over my clit, making me throw my head back as waves of ecstasy washed through me.

I quickly sat back up to watch him when I felt his mouth on me, sucking and licking at my tender flesh. My hand went to the back of his head, guiding him and holding him where I needed him. His fingers slipped inside me as his tongue flicked my clit, and they curled up to find my g-spot. I moaned loudly as I felt my orgasm crash through me. My back arched and my fingers closed around his hair, holding him tight to me.

"Fuck," I muttered when my body had recovered.

"You taste good. I like that sort of appetizer."

I giggled as I sat up. He stood to help me as I struggled with my jello bones. There was a large tent in the front of his apron that I couldn't take my eyes off.

"My turn?" I asked as I reached round to undo the apron strings. "This apron needs to go. It is not sexy."

He laughed as he tossed it across the room. I swung him around, trading places with him so he was the one sitting on the table, leaning back on his elbows.

With gentle fingers I traced a pattern down his body from his nipples and sat down in his chair. As I reached his line of hair, I could see how desperate for me he was with the twitching of his cock.

I couldn't wait any longer than him, so I ducked my head and took him into my mouth. His moan was loud and made me smile around his cock. With slow movements I started working my mouth over him, letting my tongue stroke and flick his skin as it passed.

I gradually took him deeper until he was filling my throat. As I choked on him, he moaned again and one of his hands rested on the back of my head. He started guiding me gently, pushing me as far as I could, and letting me back off when I started gagging.

I focused my mind on what my tongue was doing, and keeping up the suction. I massaged his balls in one hand as I tried not to think about his big cock pushing down my throat.

"I'm going to come," he muttered, his voice strained.

He stopped thrusting into me and I swallowed as I felt his cock twitching and warm liquid flowing down my throat.

"God..." he said as he collapsed onto his back, his elbows giving out under him.

I reached out and ran my finger up the bottom of his cock, making him moan as it twitched under my finger.

"No more," he said, putting his hand over his cock to protect it.

I giggled and sat back in my own chair. He peered sideways at me as I ate some of the cold pasta.

"This is really good," I said as he slowly got off the table and sat in his seat. "Remind me to thank Esme."

"Hey, I made it," he said, his face scrunching up with indignation. "Well, most of it."

"I'll thank you, then. Later."

He nodded, agreeing with the "later". We were both thoroughly spent after our appetizers. I didn't even have the energy to put clothes back on.

"It is pretty good," he said with surprise after a few bites.

"Yeah, maybe you should be the one going to culinary school."

"No, that's your thing. I don't have the passion or patience for cooking. You can do the cooking from now on." He grinned at me, showing he was joking, and I smiled back.

"From now on?"

"Yes, I'm going to have gourmet meals from my top chef girlfriend for the rest of my life."

"Wow, she sounds like a great girl, you better hang on to her," I said with a smirk.

"I plan to."

"And what will she get in return?"

"Me," he said, waving his hand up and down his body. "All of me, any part she wants." He winked and took a large mouthful of pasta.

"Sounds like a fair trade, so you will be her sex slave?"

He choked on his mouthful in shock, making me laugh loudly. After a large mouthful of water and some glaring he recovered and we continued eating.

"When will you tell Charlie about culinary school?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, I'm still holding on to the idea that he doesn't need to know."

"Hasn't he asked?"

"Not exactly. He knows I'm going to Seattle. I am pretty good at avoiding the topic."

"Yeah, I noticed. He needs to know. I can be there for you when you do."

"Because that worked so well this morning," I said with a shake of my head.

"It turned out okay in the end."

I nodded in agreement, but mainly to end the conversation. I knew I needed to tell Dad my plans, but I was scared.

"What if he doesn't approve?" I asked quietly.

"He will."

"What if he is disappointed?"

"He won't be."

"He wants me to be a doctor, or a lawyer, or something."

"I'm sure he just wants you to do something that will make you happy."

"What if he refuses to pay?"

"He won't."

"What if he doesn't let me leave Forks?"

"How would he do that?"

"What if he locks me in my room and throws away the key?"

"Bella? Where is this coming from?" he asked, reaching out to hold my hand tight.

I sighed deeply, trying to relax. "I don't know, this is just me. Angela calls it Bella-brain."

"Over-thinking things?" he asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah."

"Try not to."

"Easier said than done."

After a short pause he changed the subject. "How's the speech writing going?"

"Not good. But I still have a couple of days."

"I'm sure you will be fine. Do you like public speaking?"

"I don't mind it," I said with a shrug.

"I thought it would be hard because you are shy."

I looked at him, wondering if I was ready to tell him the truth. I had no reason to doubt him, he had been supportive with everything so far and he had coped with his first encounter with Bella-brain very well.

"I'm not shy," I said, watching his face crease with confusion. "Not around other people anyway, just you."

"Just me? Why me?"

"Because you are..." I said dropping my eyes to my lap.

He sat in silence, patiently waiting for me to finish.

"I was shy when I was little, when we used to play together all the time. But then I grew up and got over it. But then you had grown up too and you were hot. I had a crush on you, and thought about you, and I never found a way to start talking to you."

He knelt beside me and turned me to face him. His fingers pushed gently under my chin, forcing my head up so our eyes could meet.

"You think I'm hot?" he asked.

"Fucking hot, and sexy, and gorgeous," I said quietly with a smile.

"You thought about me?"

I nodded and blushed, chagrined that he had picked up on that small detail that meant so much more.

"What did you think of me?" he prompted.

"Stuff... In the shower... In bed... When I was horny."

I watched as his eyes darkened, a hungry look in them that made goosebumps form on my skin.

"You fantasized about me?" He reached up to stroke my cheeks and lips with his fingers.

I watched as his cock grew and hardened, and I felt wetness developing between my legs.

"I'm going to get the dessert," he said, his voice a predatory growl. "You go up to my room."

I didn't say a thing as I got up and went up stairs, scooping up our clothes on my way past. I climbed onto his bed and lay on my back, looking at the door with anticipation and excitement.

Within minutes, Edward joined me, carrying three bottles. "Ice cream topping," he said proudly. "Or Bella topping for tonight."

I smiled as he dumped the bottles on the bed and climbed on next to me. He grabbed the chocolate sauce and squeezed a stripe of it from my neck down between my breasts to my belly button. I shivered partly with the chill from the sauce, but mainly because he was going to have his work cut out to clean it all off me.

He started with a long swipe of his tongue up my stomach, spreading the sauce more than cleaning it off me. But he was persistent and several minutes later only a sticky residue was left.

"Chocolate coated Bella is delicious," he said, grinning down at me. "Your nipples are hard, they will look better with some of this..."

He grabbed a bottle of caramel sauce and squeezed it onto each nipple, then watched as it dribbled down over my skin. Finally, just as I was about to beg for his mouth, he leaned in to lick my skin, leaving the nipples for last. He was particularly careful about cleaning the hardened flesh, paying extra attention to sucking my skin into his mouth and flicking his tongue across it. I was writhing under him, squeezing my legs together, lost in the feeling of impending climax.

"There is one more flavor," he said, holding up a bottle of butterscotch. "Hmm, I wonder where I should put it."

His eyes scanned down my body, then settled on my lower belly. My legs fell open, as if they could hear what he was thinking. With a smirk he shuffled until he was between them. He squeezed a generous amount on top of my mound and sat back on his knees to watch. I could feel the thick sauce dribbling slowly through the short hairs. A trickle found its way between the folds and I flexed my hips upwards as it touched my clit. I was panting with anticipation, desperate for his mouth.

He moved to lie on his stomach and lowered his mouth to my desperate centre. His tongue lapped at my outer lips then up to my mound. I let out a frustrated groan as he circumvented where I wanted his mouth the most. Finally he swiped his tongue from my opening up, finishing with a strong flick to my clit.

"God, Bella," he muttered as he crawled up my body. "I saved my favorite for last, but it has never tasted that good."

He kissed me hard, his mouth opening, inviting me in. I tasted butterscotch and myself on his tongue and knew that ice cream sundaes would be ruined for me from that moment on.

His cock found my opening and slowly pushed in and I was forced to break the kiss so I could pant through my instant orgasm.

Facebook status update: Butterscotch Sundaes. - with Edward Cullen

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	28. Chapter 28

Last status update: Butterscotch Sundaes. - with Edward Cullen

The next morning I had to peel myself off Edward, and the sheet off my skin. I was a sticky mess after the multiple rounds of fun with the sundae sauces.

I showered quickly and dressed in the spare clothes I had brought. I returned to Edward's bedroom and found him still dead to the world, curled up on one side of the bed, his spare pillow clutched to his face. I brushed my hand up his arm and giggled when he groaned and curled tighter into the fetal position.

I looked around for something I could use to convince him to get up. The sauce bottles were discarded on the floor, mostly empty, but he was already covered in sticky residue so adding more wouldn't have worried him. I contemplated dousing him in water, but I didn't want to ruin his bed. That would have only annoyed Esme.

I carefully untucked the top sheet from the foot of the bed, trying not to wake him or clue him into what I was planning. I took two big handfuls of the material and yanked it and all the blankets off the bed, throwing all my weight into it. Edward offered very little resistance, giving up his grip on the bedding easily.

I laughed in triumph, which quickly disappeared when I realized he still was not acknowledging me, or what I had done. Instead, he groaned again and reached one hand down to cup his package, trying to hide it from me. I pouted while I thought of plan B.

I untucked the bottom sheet on the other side of the bed from him and crawled across the bed to him, pushing it ahead of me. With a quick flick I covered him with it then started to push him, rolling him off the bed. With a quiet "umph" he landed on the pile of blankets I had dropped, then he lay still.

There was no way he was still asleep and I suspected he had been awake the whole time, trying to ignore me until I left him alone. There was still no movement and I started to panic. I imagined he had been knocked out, suffocated, or maybe he was already dead.

I jumped down onto the floor beside the pile of laundry and pulled at the sheet. When I finally tugged it enough to uncover his face I was greeted with a massive grin and a burst of laughter as he grabbed me.

"Edward," I yelled. "I'm clean, let me go!"

"You are far from clean," he said as he wrapped his legs over mine, trapping me against him.

I stopped struggling, knowing I would never be strong enough to get away from him. "Yes I was," I replied, pouting. "I had a shower."

"I know, I can smell. You smell like me."

I shivered as he put his nose against the skin of my neck and inhaled. I had washed myself with his soap, even though I had brought my own. I couldn't resist the scent and being able to smell him on me all day.

"But," he continued. "You missed a bit."

I froze, wondering what I had missed, what part of me was so dirty he could see or smell it. I couldn't smell anything but the sundae sauces, which he and the sheets beneath us were marinated in. There must have been something on my face but I couldn't move to get it off.

"Your mind," he elaborated, chuckling gently.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, that. I forgot my bottle brush." I pulled a face and he vibrated below me with his laughter.

"I am so sticky," he groaned.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you mix sex and sundae sauce. Especially when you don't have the patience to let me finish licking it off you."

"Licking was getting boring," he said with a smirk.

"Are you trying to tell me my blow-jobs suck?"

"Yes they do," he said, his voice low and sexy. "In a good way, of course."

"Of course," I replied as I watched his mouth.

Our lips met and I could taste the sweetness still on his lips. I melted on top of him, no longer worried about getting my clothes dirty, just wanting to get dirty.

"This is not comfortable," he muttered, pulling away from the kiss.

I climbed off him and helped him up from the floor. The sheet stayed stuck to his ass and I laughed so hard I had to bend over as I struggled to breathe. When he had peeled it off he dumped all the bedding in his laundry basket and headed for the bathroom.

"You coming?" he said over his shoulder before he disappeared.

I scurried after him, unable to pass up the opportunity to see him in the shower, and possibly join him. He was just stepping into the stall so I leaned against the sink to watch, mesmerized by his naked body.

"Do you have anything planned for today?" he asked as he washed his hair.

"Just my speech."

"How much have you done?"

"Nothing, just some research."

"Wow. Do you need help?"

"No, it's fine. I always work better at the last minute."

"I could do with some help..." he said quietly, wiping the condensation off the glass between us.

He turned sideways, displaying his cock for me. It was hard and calling my name. Without needing to think about it, I stripped my clothes off and joined him. He backed up to give me room and I put my hands on his chest, keeping him moving until he was leaning against the wall. I reached up and turned the shower head until all the water was falling on his shoulders and chest so I wouldn't drown as I sucked his cock.

Carefully I knelt down in front of him and stroked his cock with my fingertips. I looked up at him and took him into my mouth as he watched me.

"Fuck," he muttered as he hit the back of my throat. I felt his hands on my head, his fingers weaving into my hair as he took control of my movements.

Suddenly he pulled my head away, his cock popping out of my lips. "I want your pussy," he growled as he helped me stand up.

He turned me around and lifted my arms so I could lean against the wall. I lifted my leg, resting my foot on the soap dish attached to the wall. He stepped up behind me and adjusted the water so it was falling on my back and his chest. I felt his cock rub along my center, searching for its opening. With a quick bend of his knees, he thrust up into me. Luckily he grabbed onto my waist as he did so, because just leaning against the wall was not going to hold me up.

"Is this alright?" he asked as he held me tight.

"Yes..." I hissed, on the verge of begging him to move.

Slowly and carefully he pulled out of me then pushed back in. Gradually he increased the speed and force, testing me, the position, and the shower. Eventually he settled into a rhythm that made me lose my mind. His cock was pushing into me at an angle I hadn't felt before, rubbing me in a sensitive spot that was making my body tingle. I felt my orgasm curling inside me, pulling strings attached to every nerve ending in my body.

"Come for me, baby," he muttered.

With just a couple more thrusts, I did so, my orgasm hitting me so hard I could no longer hold myself up. Together we collapsed onto the floor of the shower. His arms were still tight on my waist, his cock still deep inside me as I sat in his lap, straddling his legs.

"I love your shower," I said as I relaxed back against his chest.

"I love what we do in my shower," he replied, kissing my back.

Carefully I tested my legs to see if they were going to be able to support me. I stood up and groaned as I felt him slip out of me. He stayed on the floor, peering up at me through the drops of water falling on his face.

He watched as I lathered up his soap for the second time that day and washed my body. His eyes followed my hands, studying what I was doing, hopefully for next time we showered together.

Before I rinsed the suds away I crouched down and cleaned him too, washing away the cum and juices from his package. As I did so, he groaned and closed his eyes as he hardened. It took all my self control to not straddle him and guide his cock into my pussy again.

I turned away from him to rinse off my body, letting the cooling water wash over my face and calm my body.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" I asked when we had dried off and were back in the bedroom. "I got sauce on my only clean top."

"You can have anything you want," he replied with a smirk.

I ignored him and got a T-shirt from his closet. It was way too big for me so I tied a knot in the side, making the material tight across my stomach and waist.

"You are so hot," he said. He ran a finger across the exposed skin between my jeans and his T-shirt, making me shiver.

"Don't be naughty," I said slapping him gently away. "I have work to do."

"Can you do it here? I don't want you to go."

I thought about it. I didn't want to go either. But I doubted I could concentrate on anything while he was around.

"You will distract me," I said.

"No I won't. I promise."

"You won't mean to..."

I watched as he picked up a book from his desk and sat down on the couch. He opened it at the bookmark and crossed his legs.

"See? I will sit here and read while you work. No distracting."

I giggled as he pretended to focus on reading, his nose only an inch away from the paper.

"Okay, you win. I will go get my laptop. And I will have lunch with Dad so he doesn't think I have deserted him."

"What was that? Sorry, I was reading." He grinned at me as I huffed theatrically.

"You can make the bed and wash those sheets. We don't want Esme to know what we got up to last night."

"Mom. Don't call her Esme," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. I'm still getting used to it."

I ran home to get my laptop and had a quick lunch. All sixty of the minutes I was at home were filled with thoughts of Edward and how I hated being away from him.

When I returned he was propped up against his pillows, his bed made up with clean bedding and a new dark blue blanket. I stood in the doorway and watched him. This time he was actually reading his book, too engrossed to have noticed me yet. His head was bowed over the page, his hair falling forwards and brushing his eyebrows. His arms looked strong, the muscles standing out as they flexed to hold the book up. I marveled that those arms were mine to snuggle into now. His fingers were long against the dark cover of the book and I could feel myself heating up as I was reminded what they could do to me. His legs were stretched out down the bed and the bulge between them mesmerized me. I was startled out of my study of his body when he snapped his book shut.

"No distractions," he commanded. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" I asked, trying to seem innocent.

"Like you want to climb onto me and ride me until we scream."

I closed my eyes, overwhelmed by the images his words evoked in my mind. The darkness was the only thing that would stop me doing exactly what he said.

"I will just work down here," I said when I finally found my self control lurking in the bushes of my mind. I climbed onto the foot of the bed and lay on my stomach. He moved his legs for me as he grinned. He knew he could distract me so easily, but I hoped he would be good, at least until I had finished my speech.

Facebook Status Update: Waking up is so hard sometimes. The worst part is trying to peel yourself out of bed.

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	29. Chapter 29

Last status update: Waking up is so hard sometimes. The worst part is trying to peel yourself out of bed.

I managed to power up my laptop and get my speech document open before the fun began. Edward muttered something about being uncomfortable before he shifted to lie on his stomach next to me. I thought about warning him about distracting me but he successfully derailed my frown with a grin before he opened his book to read.

Half an hour later I had written my introduction and stared at my screen for ten minutes. I jumped slightly when I felt Edward's fingers on my forehead.

"You're frowning," he said when I looked at him.

"I think the introduction is too stiff."

He fought to hold back his grin at the word "stiff" and I rolled my eyes. With his lips still twitching he said, "Make a joke. That's always a good way to start."

"Yeah..." Jokes had been on most of the "How To" sites I had visited.

I turned back to the screen and added a sentence that should get a chuckle, at least, from the audience. After re-reading what I had written several times I was satisfied. I was also relieved that I had finally gotten something written.

The last sentence, welcoming the graduating class to the ceremony, struck a chord in my mind. I suddenly realized the perfect theme for my speech that would be inspirational and meaningful, and hopefully easy to find quotes about. I started typing furiously and opening multiple web searches as the speech came together.

At some stage Edward must have gotten bored with his book. I hadn't noticed him put it to the side, or that he was now watching me. I was completely unaware of what was happening outside my happy writing bubble.

But then his fingers were brushing up my arm, leaving goosebumps on my skin in their wake. He moved a strand of hair that was hanging in front of me so it was resting down my back. Seemingly inadvertently, his fingers brushed across the strip of exposed skin on my lower back and I was no longer interested in my work.

I rolled to my side, mimicking his position. His eyes, bright with love, swept back up my body to meet mine.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I couldn't help myself. You are so beautiful. You were so focused. You are so brilliant."

I blushed as I listened to him compliment me, his words warming my insides. The warmth seemed different to the heat I felt when I was turned on by him. This centered in my heart and made me smile with happiness. He made me feel things I had never felt before; loved, important, cared for, strong, capable, like I could do anything and be anything.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too."

I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine, pressing against him firmly. I didn't want to deepen the kiss, I didn't want sex. I just wanted to have some contact between our bodies and try to show him how much his words meant to me.

I pulled away and curled myself into his body. He wrapped his arms around me and held me. We didn't speak for a long time as we lay there, enjoying being together. My speech was forgotten for the time being.

Just before five there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Edward called.

A head with short, dark hair looked around the door.

"Are you two decent?" The person asked.

"Yes, Alice. Come in."

We sat up as a slim, short body joined the head in the doorway.

"Bella, this is Alice," Edward said as we sat up.

"Hi, Alice. It's nice to meet you," I said, cringing at how formal I sounded because I was nervous.

"Bella! I have heard so much about you!" Alice said, full of energy and happiness. "Jasper has told me so much about you. You will be my sister-in-law."

"Alice..." Edward said in a warning tone.

I glanced up to see him frowning at her.

Alice laughed loud. "I didn't mean you two are getting married, although I'm sure you will one day. I meant that Jasper thinks of you as a sister, so when I marry him..."

The tension in the room disappeared as she laughed again.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Jasper is taking me out to dinner tonight and we want you two to come. What do you say?"

"We don't have plans yet..." he said as he looked to me for confirmation.

I smiled back and nodded.

"Excellent," Alice said, clapping her hands. "Come on, Bella. We have work to do."

Edward's arm tightened around me. "Where are you taking her?" He asked as she reached for my hand.

"We have to get ready. We don't have much time."

"But..." Edward started to argue.

"It's okay," I said, patting the arm he had around me. "I will see you later."

"Okay..." he said, still not letting me go.

"I love you," I said as I leaned in to kiss him.

"Love you too," he said against my lips, finally releasing me.

"Oh. My. God. You two are so cute," Alice said as she clasped her hands together and watched us. "Come on, let's go."

She clamped onto my arm and dragged me away. I looked back at Edward who grimaced and rolled his eyes.

"Jasper said he has known you forever. I am so happy that I get a sister. I'm an only child and I was a bit sad that he only had brothers. But you can't help who you fall in love with. I've always wanted a sister but my parents never had any more children. I tried to convince than to have another child, but they were too busy with their careers. My dad is a doctor and mom is a nurse."

Alice talked and I nodded as we walked through the house. She wasn't letting me get one word in, but I wasn't worried. It was nice to get to know her, and she was very friendly.

"I'm studying journalism and working part-time for Vogue," she continued. "I want to be a fashion writer. I have loved dressing up and fashion forever. That's why I wanted to have a sister, so I could dress her up. I had a lot of dolls when I was little. I had to make do with dressing them up. Which was fine, but I also wanted a sister to grow up with and we could dress up together and talk fashion together. Do you like fashion?"

"Oh, uh," I said, surprised by the sudden opportunity to speak. "Yes, I suppose. I like clothes." I rolled my eyes as I realised how stupid that sounded. Everyone likes clothes, otherwise we would all be naked. I couldn't help then thinking about Edward being naked, and how much I would like it if we were naked all the time.

"How do you feel about heels?"

"I like wearing them," I said, trying to sound more intelligent. "But not all the time."

"No, you can't wear them all the time. Have you seen pictures of feet that have been in heels too long?" She pulled a face as I opened the front door to my house. "Show me to your closet and we will decide what to wear tonight."

I led her up to my room and opened the doors for her. She stood back for a second then dove in. Hangers were pushed backwards and forwards along the rail as she analysed my clothes.

"Okay, this isn't as bad as I thought it would be," she eventually said. There was a small pile of clothing that she had tossed on the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"Jasper said you were a tomboy. I thought I would find jeans and boys' clothes."

I laughed. "I grew out of that. I like to look like a girl now."

"Thank God," she said with a smile. "Would you wear a dress tonight?"

"Yeah, but I don't have many."

"I have a few next door. We are about the same size, you're just taller. What size shoes do you wear?" she asked as she picked up a pair of my shoes. "Oh, the same as me. Right, we have everything we need next door. Do you mind getting ready there?"

I shook my head and grabbed some overnight supplies then followed her back to the Cullen house. She led me to Jasper's old bedroom and I stopped awkwardly outside the door. This room, and Emmett's next door, had always been out of bounds for me. The threats of broken arms and being pushed down the stairs were still clear in my memory.

"Come in, Bella," Alice said as she turned to see me frozen in the doorway. "Jasper isn't here, so we can get ready in peace."

I took a deep breath and silently told myself to get over it. Both Jasper and I had grown up. Seeing women's clothing draped over the bed and makeup and hair products on the dresser helped me overcome my fear. This room had changed a lot from the dark cave of danger and smelly socks it used to be.

"Have a look through the dresses," Alice said, waving her arm at the bed as she plugged in a hair straightener. "You can wear any of them. Your choice."

There were about twenty dresses, all short, and all different colours. I put aside a dark blue one with a bubble skirt and a red one with black stitching and buttons. When I had looked through them all, Alice joined me.

"The blue one," she said, holding it up to me.

"It's short," I said, unsure if I would look good in it.

"Short is good. Edward will love it."

I couldn't argue with that, but he would love me wearing anything, or nothing at all.

She ordered me to sit down on the stool in front of the dresser and started sectioning my hair. As she straightened it, she told me about how she met Jasper.

"I started working at a small publishing company in Seattle after I started at U-Dub. I needed some extra money and some work experience. It was horrible. I was told I would be editing and fact checking but for two weeks I was sent on coffee runs and once I even had to deliver a laptop to a journalist who was working from home because he was sick. One day, one of them asked me if I would go on a delivery run for the local newsletter and I lost it and told her to get fucked."

She laughed at my expression as she checked my bangs in the mirror.

"Yeah, I know. Not something you should do after only a couple of weeks. But I wasn't a teenager delivering papers for pocket money. Luckily the poor woman was only a junior editor and had no power to fire me. I forgot she was the daughter of the owner though."

She shrugged at me gaping at her and picked up a makeup brush.

"Sometimes I do stuff... stuff I shouldn't... it always works out in the end. Anyway, I was called into the owner's office and I thought I would get fired so I had to talk my way out of it. I launched into a speech about my skills; how I was top of my class at high school, edited the school paper every year I was there, read most of the company's publications, and had spotted several mistakes which had slipped through despite the experience of the editors. I didn't give him a chance to speak."

I smiled to myself, knowing how that felt when talking to Alice.

"When I was done all he could do was huff. It was funny watching him. I could tell he didn't want to fire me. He could see I would be an asset. But he needed to do something to keep his daughter happy. So he told me I would be working for Finance Monthly. He got to keep me employed but also punish me with the dullest job he could find."

My makeup was finished. Alice handed me the blue dress, steered me to the bathroom, and shut the door as she continued talking.

"When I got to the Finance Monthly office I met the one and only employee who gave me a writing assignment straight away. So, although it was boring as fuck, I had gotten a promotion. He also used part of his budget to pay for me to go to an accounting for beginners night class at U-Dub. I met Jasper in the accounting section of the library. He helped me look for a book I wanted to read, then lent me his own copy when we couldn't find it."

I emerged from the bathroom and saw Alice staring into space, not talking for the longest time since I had met her. She had curled the ends of her hair and her eyelids were now turquoise. I checked myself in the full length mirror and pulled at the hem of the dress, trying to make it longer.

Alice finally emerged from her daydream and cleared her throat. Her cheeks were slightly pink so I guessed she was thinking about Jasper. She picked up a black dress from the bed and went to change in the bathroom.

"See that bag by the bed?" she said before she closed the door. "It's full of jewelry and accessories. You can pick something to wear if you want. But not the owl pendant, I want that one."

I smiled and nodded as she disappeared. The bag was heavy and made a clunking noise when I picked it up. I felt like a pirate who had just dug up the buried treasure chest. Everything inside sparkled and shone and I resisted the urge to bury my hands in the loot. I wasn't sure how Alice could find what she wanted in the tangle of necklaces, let alone how she extracted it if she did. Luckily her earrings were separated in a ziplock bag which I took out and put to the side. The next thing I saw was the gold owl pendant and I carefully worked it and its chain free then set it aside. The only items that were neatly stored were the belts, all coiled tightly around their buckles. I gave up on the necklace seaweed and chose a white belt.

I put the belt on and explored the pile of shoes in the corner. There was a pair of white heels that would match the belt perfectly, but the height of them scared me. Not only was the heel high, but they had a platform sole too. I slipped them on and stood in front of the mirror.

"Wow," Alice said as she emerged from the bathroom. "That looks great. I love the belt and shoes. Very cute and sexy."

I grinned at her. I had never had fun getting dressed up with someone else before. Angela had tried before Prom, but I was resistant to her encouragement, too negative about the experience to enjoy it.

"Let me get my shoes, then we need to go. The boys are almost here."

"Where did they go?"

"They went to get supplies, I don't know what. Oh, thanks for getting my owl out. Cute isn't it?"

I could tell she was trying to avoid talking about what Edward and Jasper were up to and I felt my nerves spike. I was nervous about what was going to happen. I had never been on a fancy date with a boy before. The most Jacob had managed was getting us an empty couch to share at a party, or taking the seat next to me during a group movie date.

Before I could ask what was going on, Alice had taken my hand and was dragging me down the stairs.

"Wait here," she said as she positioned me in the middle of the living room. Then she was gone.

Facebook Status Update: Bella Swan added a new photo. Ready to go out for dinner. - with Edward Cullen and JasandAlice Cullen-Brandon.

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	30. Chapter 30

Last Status Update: Bella Swan added a new photo. Ready to go out for dinner. - with Edward Cullen and JasandAlice Cullen-Brandon.

I stood in the middle of the Cullens' living room nervously. Edward had been my boyfriend for exactly one week, and we had done a lot of stuff together. But this was a date. A date outside of our homes - outside of our street. A date at a fancy restaurant.

I was wearing a short dress and very high heels. My hair had been styled carefully. There was a fine layer of makeup covering my face.

I was nervous and Edward wasn't with me.

With a sigh of relief I heard his car pull into the drive way and stop. Seconds later I heard the front door open and footsteps in the entryway. Esme came rushing in, almost as excited as I was to see her son dressed up.

"Oh, Edward," she gasped.

I said nothing, my brain only functioning enough to check my mouth wasn't hanging open.

Slowly my mind began processing the man standing in front of me. His black suit, white shirt, and green tie. His tamed hair, wide smile, and sparkling eyes.

"Hey," he said as he handed me a single red rose.

"Hey," I replied, still unable to look anywhere but at him.

There was a flash from a camera from my right and I tore my eyes away from his to see our audience. Esme was sitting on the arm of the couch grinning behind the camera, and Alice was with Jasper by the door.

"You two look great," Esme said. "Smile!"

There were several more flashes as Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me to his side. I put my arms around him and smiled for the pictures.

"That's enough," Edward said eventually.

I sighed with relief, not sure if my smile could hold for much longer, or if I would ever get rid of the spots on my vision.

"See you later, kids," Esme called as we left. "Have fun!"

I waved to her as Edward held the car door open for me. Alice and Jasper got into the back seat and I could hear them whispering to each other. I watched as Edward walked around the front of the car and got in the driver's seat, his smile wide with happiness.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked as he turned the car on.

"Why are you? I'm happy."

"Me too." He picked up my hand and squeezed my fingers before putting it on his thigh. As he drove to Port Angeles my hand stayed put and when he could, Edward would place his hand over mine.

I shamelessly watched him drive, forgetting that we had company until Alice started talking.

"Bella looks good, doesn't she, Edward?"

"Beautiful," he muttered, gazing briefly at me before raising his voice. "She always does. I like the dress though."

"She suits blue, doesn't she? What do you like about the dress?" Alice seemed to be fishing for complements for me. I felt embarrassed but not enough to stop her - I loved hearing what he thought of me.

His eyes swept over me and settled on my legs before he had to focus back on driving. "The belt and shoes are cool."

I grinned at his profile, knowing he was lying. Suddenly the dress no longer felt too short.

"She chose them," Alice said as she leaned forwards. "Bella is so cool. She knows how to accessorise. I am so happy we are going to be family!"

"Alice," Jasper interrupted in a warning tone. "No wedding talk tonight, it's supposed to be a romantic dinner."

Edward snorted as Alice sat back with a huff. "Alice not talk about the wedding? Yeah right."

There was silence in the car for almost five minutes.

"Jasper," Alice moaned quietly. "I know I shouldn't, but can I just say a few small things about the wedding?"

Jasper sighed and said okay. I glanced back and saw he had his arm around her shoulders and an indulgent smile on his face as he looked at her. Alice pulled out her iPhone and frowned at the screen.

"Edward, the groomsmen's suits are ready. Can you pick them up next time you are in Port Angeles during the day?"

Edward nodded and opened his mouth to speak but didn't get the chance.

"We have a meeting with the florist on Monday and I'm hoping to confirm the final design for the cake too. Then we have a tasting session with the caterers. I have my second to last fitting for my dress on Tuesday and the bridesmaids' dresses should be ready to pick up at the same time. I approved the menu design for the reception dinner yesterday so they should be ready to pick up by Tuesday too. I need to remind Emmett about his speech when we get to the restaurant..."

"What?" I said. I had just began to tune out, the list Alice was going through was already too big to keep track of and she was only two days into the timetable. I had no idea how she was managing everything, although I assumed the app she was using was helping.

"Sorry, baby. I forgot to say," Edward said with an apologetic look and squeeze of my hand. "We invited Emmett and Rose. We figured we might as well all get together."

I nodded, unable to speak through my nerves. So far I thought I had been doing well coping with being part of the Cullen family again, and meeting Alice. One more person felt like I was slowly being pushed to the edge of a cliff. I was waiting for the fall.

"Emmett better have started his speech, or I will write it for him..."

I stopped listening as she continued her monologue and we neared Port Angeles. As we drove past the town welcome sign I moved my hand off Edward's thigh. My arms crossed tightly over my chest as I watched the dark buildings pass. There was a nagging annoyance fluttering in my chest. This wasn't the first time Edward had kept me in the dark. It made me feel uncomfortable and on edge.

"Everything okay?" He whispered as he touched my thigh.

I nodded and kept my face turned away. I took a deep breath and hoped my voice was going to hold steady and not show my inner turmoil. "Where are we having dinner?"

"My favorite restaurant," he replied.

I felt an angry heat color my cheeks and I turned to look at him. "Which is?"

He glanced at me, probably hearing the angry wobble in my voice. "We're here."

I turned to see La Porchetta. A second later he stopped the car and I got out. I was desperate to be out of the enclosed space, hoping the night air would cool me down. "How hard is it to just answer the question?" I muttered as I shut the car door harder than necessary.

I stood facing the restaurant and took some deep, calming breaths as I waited for Edward, Jasper and Alice to join me.

"We will meet you in there," Edward said to them as he rested his hand on my lower back. They nodded and left us without saying anything, although I saw Jasper raise an eyebrow as he looked at Alice who shook her head slightly.

Their small gestures of communication made me angrier. They could probably have a whole conversation through looks and movements. Edward couldn't even manage two words to let me know where he was taking me.

"What's up?" He said as soon as they were through the door.

"Nothing," I said, not looking at him and crossing my arms. "Let's just go in."

"I know something is up, Bella. Tell me."

"No. It's fine. I'm hungry."

"Talk to me..."

I snorted and finally looked up at him. "That's rich coming from you."

I stopped and took a deep breath, cutting myself off from saying any more. Edward stood and stared at me, his eyes wide with shock.

"Can we just go in and have dinner? It's cold out here." I tried to smile and soften my voice. I wasn't ready to talk about our communication problems yet. That would have to wait until I could control myself better.

He silently followed me into the restaurant then led me over to where the others were sitting.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled as soon as he saw me. I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "Come meet Rose. Rose, this is Bella. She's like my sister but not. That means I can say she looks hot without getting arrested."

I held my hand out to the tall blonde next to him. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," she said as we shook hands. "Just so you know, Emmett is not allowed to say you look hot. He may not get arrested, but he won't get handcuffed if he's not careful." She winked at me as she laughed. Emmett started pouting and stroked her hair as he whispered into her ear when she sat back down.

"You do look hot, baby," Edward said as he pulled a chair out for me.

My smile only fell slightly as I thanked him and sat. It was going to take a lot more than that to fix my problem with him.

"We already ordered bread," Emmett said to ease the tension, just as the waitress put two baskets on our table and said she would be back soon to take our orders.

Jasper and Alice started discussing what they were going to get and Rose told Emmett what she wanted. Edward and I sat in silence as we read through our choices. I, of course, knew what I wanted. No matter how many times Dad tried to get me to try something else, I always got my favourites. Unfortunately that usually meant I would split a pasta and pizza with him and that was going to be difficult to organise with Edward if I wasn't speaking to him.

"Do you know what you want?" Edward asked eventually. "I can't decide between a pasta and a pizza."

I looked at him in surprise, wondering if he could read my mind. "We can split them," I said and smiled as he grinned at me with relief.

"Good idea, baby. Which ones do you like the sound of?"

I recited my usual order and watched as his grin widened.

"Great minds think alike," he said and took my hand under the table.

He turned to the waitress who had just returned and repeated my order, adding diet cokes to the list. Alice made an order that was so complicated she had to repeat it twice. They had created a shared meal that suited both their tastes, and because they couldn't agree on one pizza on the menu, they had created their own. Even their pasta had several instructions added. Emmett then ordered, getting exactly what Rose wanted, and earning a kiss from her. I'm pretty sure her hand was touching him under the table too because he jumped slightly and looked flushed when she pulled away.

As soon as the waitress was gone, Alice launched into wedding plans. She recapped the list she had talked about in the car before setting into Emmett about his speech. He recoiled slightly from her as he assured her he had written the speech. By the time she had finished lecturing him on the appropriateness of the speech, he was almost sitting in Rose's lap for protection.

Bridezilla was interrupted when our food was delivered and the boys took the opportunity to start a conversation about the football games they wanted to watch. Between mouthfuls they all talked while Edward and I sat and listened. Neither of us contributed to the discussions, and I wasn't in the mood to make conversation.

Dinner took twice as long as I was used to. With Dad there was mostly silence at the table, which meant there were no interruptions in the eating. Eventually the table was cleared and I was ready to leave. Unfortunately we still had dessert to come.

"Are we having pizza at the wedding," Emmett said as he rubbed his stomach. "That would be awesome. Should I ask the waitress for a catering menu?"

There was silence as we all turned to look at Alice. Her face was red and getting darker every second she stared at him incredulously.

"What the fuck, Emmett? Why would you ask that? Pizza at a wedding? What is wrong with you?"

"Sweetie..." Jasper said, trying to calm her down.

Suddenly Emmett laughed. "Calm down, sis. I was only joking."

"Fucking asshole," Alice said as she smiled at him and shook her head. "Actually, I was wondering if you would all like to come to the caterers. We are having a taste test on Monday night."

"Food? I'm in," Emmett said immediately.

"We can't, Bella is graduating on Monday," Edward said.

I looked up at him in surprise.

"We're going to the ceremony."

"Who's we?"

"Mom, Dad and me."

I felt the boil of anger again, deep in my stomach. Before I could open my mouth to let off some steam, Jasper spoke up.

"What time on Monday?"

"Three," I replied, keeping the lid on my anger for a bit longer.

He exchanged a look and a nod with Alice. "We will be there too."

"Me too," Emmett said. "I can check out the talent. Mmm, school girls."

"So I will be there too," Rose said as she smacked the back of his head.

"What about your list?" I asked Alice. Surely she couldn't afford time to sit in a stuffy gym watching strangers finish high school.

"Everything can be moved," she said with a smile. "It's more important that we support you. That's what family does."

I smiled around at them all. My new family. Such a big group of people that supported me. It was such a massive step up from what I expected: Dad sitting alone and maybe a text from my mother if she remembered.

"Actually there is something I wanted to ask you, Bella," Alice said as our dessert was delivered. "Will you be Edward's date to the wedding?"

"Um," I said, looking at him. Yet another thing we had not discussed. He nodded sheepishly and I wondered if he had worked out what I was annoyed about.

"Good. I have a reading I want someone to do. Do you think you could?"

"Oh... Yeah... Something from The Bible?"

Alice tapped at her phone for a few seconds before handing it to me. The top of the page said "Oh, The Places You'll Go, by Dr Seuss." I looked up at her through tears.

"I love this book," I said. "Do you really want me to read it?"

"Yes," Alice said. "It's too late to make you a bridesmaid. This is the next best thing unless you can fit into a flower girl dress."

"Thank you." I reached out and took her hand as I swiped tears of happiness off my cheeks.

While we ate our various desserts, Alice ran through the program for the wedding ceremony. Because I was now part of it, I paid attention and even felt some excitement about it.

When we were all finished, we said goodbye to Emmett and Rose and climbed into Edward's car. He was still quiet, giving me time and space as best as he could while we were together. The whole drive back to Forks we were silent too. Alice and Jasper were both talking and sending emails on their phones to reschedule their appointments to free up Monday for my graduation.

When we got home Edward put his hand on my thigh to stop me from getting out of the car. As soon as Jasper and Alice were gone he turned to face me.

"Are you staying with me tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, I brought an overnight bag over. But we need to talk."

He nodded sadly. "I know."

Facebook Status Update: Incredibly honored to be asked to do a reading at the wedding. - with JasandAlice Cullen-Brandon.

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	31. Chapter 31

Last status update: Incredibly honored to be asked to do a reading at the wedding. - with JasandAlice Cullen-Brandon.

We walked in silence up to Edward's bedroom. I could tell he was nervous and letting me have control over our conversation. I was trying to find a way to say what I needed to say and not completely lose it.

The rose he had given me was sitting in a tall vase on his desk and I buried my nose in it to buy myself some more time. When I felt as calm as I was going to get, I turned around and saw Edward sitting on the edge of the bed watching me. His tie was loose and the top button of his shirt was undone. He looked wary but still gorgeous. His eyes sparkled in the dim light of the lamps and his forehead wrinkled with worry as he tried to smile at me.

I slowly approached and sat next to him, taking his hand in mine. I looked down and studied his long fingers as they weaved together with mine.

"I'm sorry," he said with a sigh.

"Me too, I didn't mean to ruin dinner."

"You didn't. It was my fault. I'm an idiot."

I looked up to see his eyes pleading with me.

"Please don't leave me. I know I'm not good at telling you stuff. I'm just not used to it. I've never had to think of anyone else, or check in with someone else before. I can do better, I promise."

"I just want to know what's going on. I don't expect you to ask for permission, like I'm your mom, or anything."

"I know. I will. I just forget sometimes. When I'm around you, all I can think about is you and being in the moment. Enjoying being with you. I just can't believe how lucky I am to finally have you. Everything else just gets put to the side. I love you so much and I can't live without you. Please?"

I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him, trying to show him how much I loved him. "I love you too and I'm not going anywhere. After wanting to be with you for so long and struggling to do anything but embarrass myself around you, now that I have you, I'm never letting go. Anyway, it's kinda cute we both have issues with talking.

He captured my lips and wrapped his arms around me. Gratefulness and love squeezing me tightly.

"I can tell you one thing I'm planning right now. You will be in my arms every night for the foreseeable future. Either in my bed or your bed and eventually our bed. If that changes I will let you know, I promise."

"I like that plan."

"How about this one... I'm going to sit here and look at your legs for a while."

I giggled as he twisted around so he could get a good view. "How about I wrap them around you? Sound like a good plan?"

"The best. Are you sure you are alright now? Are we alright?" His was studying me, looking for some residual anger. But there was none there. My problem had been his communication and we had just had a good discussion and cleared it up. I just wanted to move on. On to him.

"I've heard makeup sex is fun..."

I was pushed onto my back and he was between my legs in seconds. He took his time running his hands up my legs and kissing them thoroughly before pulling my underwear off.

"We are leaving the heels on," he said as he kissed the inside of my ankles.

"Okay, but you are leaving the suit on," I countered with a grin. I was finally going to live the fantasy I had of fucking him while he was fully dressed in a sexy suit.

As I tugged at my belt, he pushed my dress up and over my head.

"No bra?"

I shook my head and grinned as he studied my bare chest.

"Fuck, I'm glad I didn't know that. I would have been even harder all night."

"Even harder?"

"Your legs. They look fucking spectacular in heels and a short skirt. I'm just glad no one noticed my dick, especially my brothers."

I giggled and reached down to feel the line of him through his pants. As I unzipped him he ran a finger between my pussy lips. It slid across me easily because I was incredibly horny and wet. Being naked while he was fully dressed was sexy. Despite the urge to close my eyes and enjoy his touch, I managed to get his cock free from his clothing. I bit my lip as I looked him over; tailored suit, loose tie, dark eyes, messy hair, and massive cock hanging out of his pants. With as much self control as I could manage, I held the base of him and guided his head to the right spot. He fell forwards onto his hands and thrust firmly into me.

"Yes..." I hissed as he filled me.

His jacket rubbed gently over my nipples as he started thrusting into me and I arched my back, seeking more. As I draped my legs over his hips, his hand smoothed across my skin, ending up clutching my thigh as he groaned into my neck. He thrust into me a few more times before stopping.

"Stand up for me?" He said as he slipped out.

I stood up and he turned me around so I was facing the bed.

"Bend over?"

I did as he asked and heard a groan from him.

"Fucking hot," he muttered. His hands rubbed down my back then gripped my hips. This time he entered me slowly, pushing forwards until his hips were pressed against my ass. He stopped moving and I could hear him breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" I said as I craned my neck to look back at him.

"Yeah, fine. It's tight. I'm just trying not to blow my load too soon here."

I giggled and he told me to stop in a voice that sounded like I was hurting him. That only made me want to giggle more so I buried my face in the blankets. After a few more seconds he finally pulled back and thrust into me again, distracting me from all laughter.

A few thrusts later, his fingers finally stopped clutching my hips and started exploring my skin. One ghosted up my spine and made me shiver as goosebumps formed. The other moved to my ass and I felt his finger at my other hole. I felt the hot flush of the forbidden across my skin and involuntarily pushed back against him. I heard him spit quietly and then his finger was sliding inside me.

I moaned loudly as my hips flexed upwards. The full feeling was good and I wanted more. He added another finger which hurt for a few seconds but then subsided to an ache that echoed through to my pussy. I had been so focused on the new feelings he was creating I hadn't noticed the steady build of my orgasm. As he started thrusting into both of my holes simultaneously I felt the tingling felling rushing up my limbs, converging on my lower belly then exploding outwards. My eyes rolled up into my head as I collapsed down onto the bed.

I became aware of my surroundings again slowly; Edward's weight on my back, his cock softening inside me, the blanket in my mouth, that I had bitten down on as I orgasmed.

"Wow," Edward groaned as he rolled off me.

"Yeah."

We slowly crawled up the bed like senior citizens after a hearty game of I Spy and collapsed facing each other.

We lay and focused on breathing for a few minutes as we recovered. Eventually I found the strength to kick my heels off and Edward sat up to take off his suit.

"Uh oh," he said. "I'm going to have to take this to get dry cleaned myself."

I sat up to see what was wrong. He pointed to his crotch where there was a large damp patch. I thought I should be embarrassed by it, but it was fucking hot seeing my wetness on him. It was like I was marking him as mine; all other women needed to back off. I grinned up at him and he laughed.

"Such a naughty, dirty girl," he said as he came back to lie next to me, now fully naked too. "Speaking of naughty and dirty... Do you like me in your ass?"

I blushed and looked down. It was naughty and dirty, and I didn't know why I liked it so much. I was worried there was something wrong with me.

"Don't do that," he said, lifting my head with a finger under my chin. "You have no idea how hot that is."

I looked at him in surprise, wondering at the grin that was spreading across his face.

"One day I hope you will let me put my cock in there," he whispered as he pulled me into his arms.

I shivered and goosebumps formed all over my skin in anticipation. My brain wanted to reject the idea but the rest of me had different plans.

"Night, baby," he said as we found our comfortable positions.

"Night. I love you."

"I love you too, so fucking much."

My legs were aching the next morning. The stretch of bending over the bed as Edward took me from behind was too much for them. I decided to take a long shower to ease them. It became an extra long shower when Edward joined me and fucked me against the wall. At least my legs were given a break while he lifted me up to pound into me.

After a large breakfast, we were both too tired to do anything but lounge around and I got to work on my speech. Edward was well behaved and sat next to me while he read a book. Of course, we were still constantly touching, our thighs pressed together. We couldn't bear being apart.

Just before lunch, Alice and Esme returned from wedding shopping and they dragged me away from Edward to choose another of Alice's dresses to wear for graduation. Although I hated being taken away from Edward, I was grateful that I had something nice to wear, especially as I would be standing in front of everyone to give my speech. I also took the opportunity to apologise.

"Sorry about last night," I said as Alice tried to get a lock and key necklace free from the tumbleweed necklace ball for me.

"That's okay, is it all sorted now?"

"Yeah we had a talk and cleared the air."

"Did you rip him a new one? Jasper's words, not mine."

"No," I laughed. "We just had a talk about a couple of things."

"Then kissed and made up right?"

I blushed bright red and nodded. Alice noticed my embarrassment and grinned but we didn't say anything with Esme in the room.

I left the room with jewelry and two dresses over my arm, one for graduation and the other for the wedding.

When I got back to Edward's room he looked up and opened his arms for me. I straddled his lap and sunk into his warm embrace. Unfortunately the comfort of his arms couldn't last - I had too much to do.

"I need to finish the speech," I said, my face buried in his neck.

"Can I read it?"

"No, you have to wait until tomorrow." I would have liked to see his reaction to it, and possibly see if he had ideas to improve it, but I wanted it to be a surprise for him as much as it would be for everyone else. I just had to hold onto my confidence that it was a good speech.

"Okay. I'm sure it will be great."

"I hope so."

"What time do you have to leave?"

I had to meet Jess, Lauren and Angela to plan the graduation party. "In an hour."

He groaned as he loosened his hold on me. I reluctantly got off him and tried to focus on getting the quotes in the right places. It took me the whole hour to finish typing and write out cue cards, so we didn't get to have a long farewell before I had to rush away; which turned out to be a good thing. I pulled away as Edward's hands started working their way into my pants. If we had more time I wouldn't have stopped him and I would have never left.

With one last hard kiss I said good bye and tore myself away from him.

Facebook Status Update: Finally ready for Graduation. Hot dress to wear. Guests invited and cheers rehearsed. Cue cards ready. Epic speech will be epic!

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	32. Chapter 32

Last status update: Finally ready for Graduation. Hot dress to wear. Guests invited and cheers rehearsed. Cue cards ready. Epic speech will be epic!

I miss you already. Edward sent me a text before I had even left the driveway.

I will be back in a few hours. Go find something to do.

Come back so I can do you?

I said something not someone!

I didn't receive any more texts during the long walk across town to Jessica's house.

"Come in," she said when she opened the door for me. "We are set up in the parlor. Lauren and Angela got here just before you. Can I get you a drink? We have pretty much everything."

"Water is fine," I said quickly in the pause she gave me. "Thanks."

"No problem. Take a seat and we will get started." She passed me a bottle from the bar fridge. "So, Mom has given us a two grand budget which includes alcohol. I was thinking that if we can work out how much we need for drinks and food, we can decide what else we want based on the money we have left. Lauren, if you get the deli and bottle-store websites up, we can start a list."

Lauren nodded and started tapping at the keyboard. Jessica opened a notebook and started scribbling notes.

"How is everything going," Angela asked me.

"Good," I said, grinning at her. It felt like a long time since we had talked last. "How's Ben?"

"Amazing," she said, matching my grin. "I'm so in love with him... And fucking sore."

I laughed at her cringe. "I know what you mean."

"How's Edward? And the family?"

"Great. They are all wonderful. I haven't felt this emotional and overwhelmed with love, ever. I'm just part of the family, as if I always have been."

"I'm so happy for you, you deserve it."

"And the sex... Oh. My. God." I dramatically threw my head back.

"Stop!" Jessica said suddenly. "You two are making me jealous. Where do I find my perfect guy?"

"Eric?" I said and sniggered.

"Tyler?" Angela said.

"Mike?" Lauren said and we all laughed loudly. Jessica had a fascination with Mike for most of high school, which none of us understood and she couldn't explain.

"Okay, let's get this party organised. Lets start with the most important part: the alcohol. On the list I have Smirnoff, Taaka gin, Jaegermeister, Sambuca, tequila, Jack Daniel's, Jim Beam, Bacardi, Absinthe, Cointreau..."

"Can we get Midori please?" I asked. That was my favourite.

"And Patron," Lauren said.

"Okay, Angela and Bella, start making a list of stuff we need for mixers and we will start getting prices."

Angela took a piece of paper and a pen and started scribbling. She didn't need my help so when I got a text from Edward I was free to reply.

Mom just kicked me out of the kitchen. She called me a pest and asked when you would be back. She prefers your help to mine :-(

Poor baby. Don't worry, I will teach you how to cook one day.

Hey! I know how to cook. It's just the crazy contraptions that I don't get. I like to KISS - keep it simple (for) stupid.

I like to kiss too.

I'm going to kiss you all over when you come home

All over?

Yes. Starting with your mouth and working my way down to your lips ;-)

Then I will definitely come (home)

You better come. All over my tongue then my cock.

Twice? You sure you're up for that?

I'm already up. Just thinking about it. You. Sitting on my face. Sucking my cock while I lick you out.

I shifted uncomfortably as I glanced at my friends. They were all engrossed in their tasks and hadn't noticed the red heat radiating from between my legs.

Stop! You're turning me on and my underwear needs to be changed.

Take them off. I dare you.

I will when I get home.

Promise?

Promise.

I wish you could sleep over tonight. I want to get you naked and stay that way all night. I'm going to miss you.

I know. Me too.

"How does this look?" Angela interrupted our texting.

"Good," I said, skimming through the list. "What about beer and wine, Jess?"

"Oh yeah, thanks. Can you start on the food list now?"

I tried to focus on party food, but my mind kept being dragged away by the ache between my legs. Eventually we exhausted our ideas and Angela asked if I wanted to go for a walk to stretch our legs. Jessica and Lauren stayed behind to finish the prices.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Angela asked as we left the house.

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm nervous though."

"You'll be fine. You have always been a good public speaker."

"Thanks, Ange." I put my arm around her shoulders as we wandered up the street.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." She sounded serious and her face was creased with a mixture of worry and sadness.

"Okay. What is it?"

"You know how we were planning on finding an apartment together..."

"Yeah..."

"But that was before Ben and Edward... Well, is it still the plan?"

"I think so. I still want to live with you." I should have told her that earlier, but we hadn't talked about it for a while and I had simply assumed nothing had changed.

"Doesn't Edward have a place?"

"Yes, but I said I would live with you and I didn't want to change our plans just because of a boy."

"Things have changed..." She stopped talking and walking and turned to face me.

I stood in front of her and tried to decipher her expression. "What's going on, Ange?"

"I don't know how to tell you..."

"You want to live with Ben," I guessed. I felt some relief that our plans were changing. I desperately wanted to live with Edward now that it hurt so much to be away from him.

"Well, yes. But there is something else..."

"Just tell me," I said. I didn't have a clue what she was so worried about. Wasn't the change in living arrangements the biggest hurdle?

"I'm pregnant."

I stared at her in disbelief, unable to think of a response.

"Say something..." She pleaded, clutching at my hands.

"Congratulations?" I said, unsure if it was the right sentiment.

"Yeah?" She asked, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "Is this good?"

"I don't know, is it?"

"Yes, I think it is."

I laughed and hugged her hard. "If you're happy, I'm happy. You're going to be a mom."

"Oh, God, don't say that."

"Angela," I scolded. "You are going to have a beautiful baby to care for."

She grinned at me and I hugged her again.

"What are you going to do about school?"

"We have a plan. I'm going ahead with my law degree and Ben is going to take a year off when the baby arrives."

"When are you due?"

"I'm only seven weeks in, so you can't tell anyone. We are going to wait until the end of my first trimester."

I looked at her in amazement. She was spouting off the terms like they were everyday conversation topics. Then I realised: we were growing up.

"When did it happen?"

Angela blushed and looked away. "Don't judge me..."

"I won't, I promise. I love you and I'm so excited. I just want to know everything and do this with you."

Angela blew out a breath. "Based on the dates I got told at the scan, it must have been our first time. A couple of days after he asked me to the prom we met up and things got a bit hot and heavy. We weren't prepared, but we couldn't stop. We just hoped that... Well, now we know that pulling out isn't fool proof." She grinned sheepishly as I laughed.

"Wow, I had no idea that happened."

"Yeah, no one knew. We kept it our dirty little secret."

"And now you are going to have a gorgeous little baby. Have you told your parents?"

"Not yet. But we have a plan."

"Count me in. If there is anything I can do..."

"Yes, well I was hoping you would say that. You know our road trip? Well one of our stops will be Vegas..."

I screamed with excitement then slapped my hand over my mouth. "You're getting married?" I asked through my fingers.

"Yes, will you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Yes!" I hugged her again and we jumped up and down together.

"Want to see a picture of the baby?" She pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket, opened it up and passed it to me. At the top was her name and some numbers that didn't mean anything to me. The picture was mostly black with some shading and two crosses. "The bit between the crosses - that's the baby."

It wasn't much to look at but I could feel it. This was the most precious thing in our world right now. "Ange, it's beautiful."

I looked up at her and saw her eyes full of tears. As they started to fall I pulled her into my arms. We hugged and cried tears of joy together until we started to get cold.

"We'd better go back," I said as I wiped away the mascara from under my eyes.

I held her hand as we walked back to Jessica's house. We didn't have much to say, but the contact showed my support.

"Oh, good, you're back," Jessica said as we reentered the parlor. "We have finished the food and drinks list. There isn't much money left, but I think it will be enough for a DJ and some lights. So now we just need to invite everyone."

Angela offered to create the event on Facebook while Lauren and Jessica organised the DJ and lights. I checked my phone for messages from Edward. I had received three while I had been out with Angela.

I'm going to have a shower. I need to relieve some tension... Or cool off.

Another was sent fifteen minutes later.

Stop imagining me in the shower! I know you are... I imagined you were in there with me... You were good but I need the real thing.

I smiled as I imagined him pouting then blushed as I imagined him in the shower. Masturbating.

When will you be finished? I'm going to pick you up. I don't have enough patience to wait while you walk home.

The party planning was pretty much finished so I didn't think I would need much longer. Although some girl-time would be nice, even though being away from Edward was difficult.

Give me another half hour and you can come get me.

Counting the minutes...

Exactly thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Jessica answered it as I gathered my stuff.

"Edward's here," she announced as she led him into the room.

"Hey," I said as I smiled up at him.

"Hey," he replied. He reached for me and pulled me against him by my hips. I wrapped my arms around him as he kissed my temple.

"See you tomorrow," I said as we left. "Let me know if there is anything you need me to do." I felt slightly guilty for being distracted and not helping as much as I should have, not that they had noticed.

"See you tomorrow," the three girls echoed.

Edward practically dragged me to his car and bounced on the spot as I took my time getting in. As soon as the door was shut behind me, he was skipping around to the driver's side. He slammed his door shut and pulled me to him, sucking on my lips and clutching at my face.

"I missed you," he said as he pulled away to breathe.

"Me too," I said between gasps. "We can't stay here though. Take me home."

He pulled away from the curb and drove out of Jessica's street. At the intersection he turned the opposite direction to home.

"I'm going to find somewhere a bit more private," he said as he scanned the side roads.

"What's wrong with going home?"

"Too far away. Can't wait that long."

Facebook Status Update: We are all growing up. I miss being a kid but there is so much excitement for all the things to come. Bring on the future!

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	33. Chapter 33

Last status update: We are all growing up. I miss being a kid but there is so much excitement for all the things to come. Bring on the future!

With a swerve he turned onto a logging road and stopped the car as soon as we were under the trees. With a quick flick of the lever, he moved my seat back. His lips captured mine again and his hand started rubbing on the seam of my jeans between my legs. As he took my breath away he carefully climbed over me and kneeled on the floor between my legs.

He stopped kissing me to undo my jeans. I lifted my hips and we worked together to get them and my underwear off.

"I'm sorry I didn't take you home first," he said as his hands moved up my bare legs. "I just want you so desperately. I spent the whole time apart thinking about you."

"You need a hobby," I said as I grabbed his exploring fingers and guided them to my pussy.

"I know. You have really done a number on me, in the best possible way."

"How is that?" His fingers were curling inside me and finding a sensitive place that almost distracted me.

"All I can think about is this," he said, leaning down to kiss my clit. "And these," he said, squeezing each of my breasts with his free hand. "And this." A kiss on my lips. "And this." He tapped his fingers gently against my temple and watched my body arch as my orgasm rushed through me.

I watched him from under heavy eyelids as he licked my juices off his fingers. He leaned forward to kissed me and I could taste a salty flavor on his tongue.

"Fuck me," I said as he backed off.

With a pull on my hips he helped me move to the edge of the seat. I was at the perfect height, my centre lining up perfectly with the bulge in his pants. He wasted no time undoing his jeans and sliding his hard cock into me.

"God that's good," he muttered as he paused, deep inside me. "This is where I want to be. All day. Everyday. I can never get enough."

He leaned forwards and kissed me gently before starting to thrust.

"Maybe not all day, but you can everyday..." I said.

"It's a plan." He pulled my hips further off the seat, changing the angle. Finding a different spot inside me.

"I hope no one catches us," I said as he pushed up my top. I was the most exposed but the thrill of getting caught was exciting.

"Who gives a fuck." He said before his lips closed over my nipple.

I held on tight to his hair as my body prepared for takeoff. "A lumberjack could look in the window any second," I panted.

"Let him look. He won't be getting anything... but jealous. He can watch me fucking the most beautiful girl in the world. He can get hard while he watches you come on my cock. But you are mine. All mine."

I arched and screamed as my orgasm blasted through me, making me float and slowly fall back down to earth. Edward had collapsed on top of me, his head between my exposed breasts. I could feel his heartbeat, mimicking the speed of my own, against my stomach.

"All mine," he whispered as I played with his hair.

"All yours. Everyday, any time."

"What do you mean?" He sat back on his knees to look at me.

"I had a talk with Angela. We aren't going to live together. So I can live with you. If you still want me to..."

"Yes." His face lit up, the darkness of his horny eyes lightening with a sparkle of happiness. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes."

He pulled me up to him and wrapped me in his arms. Into my neck he whispered "yes" again before kissing me. His lips were desperate and quick to open, his tongue searching for mine.

Eventually he pulled away and grinned at me. "You will live with me? You really want to live with me? I get to live with you?"

I nodded along to his questions, a grin breaking out on my face too.

"Uh oh. I'm going to have to stop living like a slob." He widened his eyes in mock worry.

"You might have to learn how to vacuum... If you want me to move in."

"If? I want you to move in... When can we do it? Tonight? Next week?"

I laughed at him acting like a child who has just been told Christmas is coming early. "Whenever you want. But I was thinking: after the road trip. That will give Dad enough time to get used to me not being around."

"How about we say we are going on the road trip, but skip it and just stay in my apartment."

"We could... But I don't think Angela would be very happy." I told him everything she had said, including the part about keeping it all a secret for now.

"A baby..." He breathed, shock widening his eyes. "They have a tough road ahead. I can't imagine how they will do it."

"They have a plan. And I will be there to help whenever I can. It will be hard but they can do it."

"Such a good friend."

"Yeah I'm getting better at it... I think she is more like a sister though. Because my family is so small, I'm recruiting all my favorite people into it."

"Me?"

"Of course... Gotta have someone with a big cock who makes me come." I laughed at his surprised expression. "And someone who loves me and supports me, that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

His surprise disappeared and he leaned in to kiss me again.

"That sounds so good. And just so you know... As soon as we are ready, I'm going to get you pregnant. I can't wait for you to have my baby."

"Babies. I want more than one kid. Being an only child sucks."

"Deal. As many as you want."

"I need to get dressed and we need to get out of here though. If we get caught like this, Dad won't let us live together... And will probably kill us."

Edward helped me with my top before climbing back into the driver's seat. I quickly pulled my jeans on and he started up the car. There was a happy silence as we drove home. I thought about living with Edward. How every night I would fall asleep next to him and every morning I would wake up in his arms. I would cook for him, and he would take me out for dinner. We would go clubbing together and visit friends. The bed would be our bed. The shower would be our shower. The apartment would be our apartment. There would be no negotiating which apartment we would go to. No more needing to go home.

"I need you," I said, turning to look at him as we parked in front of his garage.

He looked at me with confusion.

"I need you with me tonight," I clarified. "I don't want to sleep alone."

"But it's a school night... Charlie's rules..."

"Is Sunday night really a school night?"

"It's the night before you have to go to school so yeah..."

"Okay, but tomorrow is graduation. That isn't really school."

"Yes it is..."

"And it doesn't start until late. I don't have to be at school until midday."

"Okay but..."

"Why are you arguing?"

"I'm not. I want to stay with you. But... Charlie."

"I will say I'm nervous and you are the only thing that will help me relax."

"I can help you relax..." He reached over and rubbed his hand on my crotch.

I laughed. "Yes you can, but I won't tell him that one."

"Okay, baby. Do what you want, just let me know what he says. Good luck."

I kissed him quickly before getting out of the car and walking up to the house. At the front door I took a deep breath and tried to look anxious.

"Hi Bella. You're home just in time. I got you a burger from the diner."

"Oh, Dad, I told you not to."

"I know but I did anyway. You said you might be home for dinner..."

"Thanks."

I sat opposite him at the table and opened the paper bag. One by one I picked up the escaped pieces of lettuce and put them in my mouth, chewing each one carefully. Then I took the top of the bun off and stared at the burger.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked as he wiped his mouth.

"I'm not hungry."

"Did you already eat?"

"No. I just don't feel like eating."

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Dieting?"

"No."

"Waiting for someone?"

"No."

"Morning sickness?" His voice was a choked whisper and his face had turned white.

"No, Dad. Nothing like that. I'm just nervous."

"About tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"But you have never been nervous before. All those elocution lessons, and debates, and speeches you have done... You have never been nervous before."

"I know. I don't mind the speech part. It's everything else too. Finishing school. Going to college. Leaving home. Growing up."

"But that's not tomorrow..."

"I know. But tomorrow is the start of it all. Sitting up on that stage... Talking about the future... Mixing up my words... Forgetting my speech... Dropping my cue cards... Getting my high school diploma... Walking across the stage... Tripping up... Falling flat on my face... Everyone seeing my underwear... Someone putting it on YouTube..."

I watched as Dad's eyes widened with fear. I had always been an easy to manage kid; no tantrums or diva moments. This was new for him and he didn't know how to handle it. "Bella, stop. You are freaking out. Tomorrow is easy, nothing bad will happen. You need to get some sleep."

"How can I sleep? I can't stop picturing disaster for tomorrow. I can't sleep."

"Warm milk? Soothing music? Warm bath? Teddy bear? I don't know what to do, Bella."

"I need Edward. Please, Dad?"

"Okay, tell him to come over." He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks, Dad. You're the best."

"You're not really nervous, are you? You just want Edward to come over." He had a knowing grin on his face.

I smiled sheepishly, not expecting him to read me so easily, let alone call me out on it. "It's graduation. Everyone is nervous."

I texted Edward to tell him to come over, ate my burger, and practiced my speech a couple of times in my room. There were a few awkward phrases I had to fix, but overall I was happy with it. Halfway through my third read-through, there was a knock at my door.

"Hey," Edward said when I opened the door.

"Hey," I replied.

I stepped back to let him in and shut the door behind him.

"How did you get him to let me stay? He didn't seem happy when he let me in."

I laughed. "I pretended to be all stressed and anxious about tomorrow, trying to manipulate him. It didn't work. He is probably actually happy he saw through me, it's a first."

"Okay, I don't want to know. I'm just glad he has given me permission to stay the night."

"The whole night?"

"Yeah he muttered something about keeping the noise down and seeing us tomorrow."

I was so happy he was with me so I hugged him hard.

"You aren't stressed though, are you?" He asked as he stroked my hair.

"No, I'm fine now that you're here."

"What about talking in front of everyone?"

"It's fine. I quite like it."

"What happened to shy Bella?"

"I got over being shy years ago. And Dad made me take elocution lessons."

"But... I remember you practically climbing the wall to avoid talking to me that night we made the cupcakes... Before we started making them that is..."

I looked up at him, wondering if I was ready to tell him the truth behind my years of silence. "I know. There is this boy who I grew up with. He was my best friend and I was part of his family. But I was a shy little girl and always a bit of an outsider. Then one day I realised he was hot and it was hard to be around him anymore. So I stayed away and grew up a bit. I found some confidence and developed some fantasies about the boy. But every time I was near the boy I became the shy little girl. I couldn't find a way to talk to him, until one day, with the help of some good friends, it just clicked. And now... Here we are."

"Are you telling me I have to be nice to Jacob? I remember you saying he helped you become a better person and find your way to me."

"Yes he did. And Angela."

"Well, I like the story. I'm looking forward to the rest of it... But for now can we explore some of those fantasies you had?"

I laughed as he guided me backwards to the bed. "Those fantasies are forgotten. The real thing is much better."

"Good." He helped me lie down and climbed onto me. "We can make sure though... We have all night, I don't think we will be interrupted anytime soon. Your dad will be avoiding the horny teenagers tonight..."

"Lock the door just in case. We don't want him walking in on what I'm planning to do to you."

Facebook Status Update: Am I ready to explore the big bad world? Only a few hours to go... Lumberjacks only watch over girls in fairy tales so I will make sure I have my own protection at all times.

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	34. Chapter 34

Last status update: Am I ready to explore the big bad world? Only a few hours to go... Lumberjacks only watch over girls in fairy tales so I will make sure I have my own protection at all times.

I nervously fiddled with my cue cards as I sat on the stage. Every now and then I glanced around the gym at the large crowd of people. The whole basketball court had been covered with rows of chairs, which were mostly filled with Forks High School students. The bleachers were full of the senior class' families. My dad was out there somewhere and Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose were sitting with him. I scanned the front rows, smiling quickly at my classmates as they sat trying not too look too bored.

On the stage, to either side of me, the staff were seated. It was easy to tell who took the ceremony seriously, sitting up straight in ceremonial robes, listening intently to everything that was being said. Our favorite teachers tended to be the others, the ones not in robes, just as bored as us, and probably tempted to get out their phones to play Angry Birds.

Finally the mayor finished his speech and it was my turn. I took a few deep breaths as I approached the lectern and tried to stop my hands from shaking.

Before I started I met Angela's eyes and she gave me an encouraging thumbs up. I adjusted my robe and pulled the microphone down to my mouth.

"My name is Bella Swan and it is my honor to present this year's valedictory speech." I glanced down at my cards for a second to calm my nerves, even though I didn't need the prompt. "First of all I would like to welcome everyone to the graduation. Our awesome Principal, Mr. Greene."

I paused as everyone clapped, extra enthusiasm coming from the front rows of students who wouldn't be his students for much longer.

"All our inspirational teachers," I said to further applause.

"Yeah, Mr. Banner!" Tyler yelled.

Mr Banner waved, his face slightly pink.

"Our parents, brothers, sisters, grandparents, cousins, aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews, and Jess' mom's dog." My first joke went well and I got a good laugh which helped to calm my nerves further.

"I feel like I'm forgetting someone, but I'm sure it will come to me. Mike, did you invite your imaginary friend, Pedro?" I grinned quickly at Mike then watched as the people around him elbowed and poked him as he laughed. Everyone remembered the year we had a desk reserved for Pedro at Forks Elementary.

I waited for everyone to settle down before continuing, "Of course, I've got it. I need to welcome my family, the graduating class of 2012."

The gym erupted with clapping, whistles and whoops. I waved my arm, indicating the people sitting in front of me.

"I've learned a lot about family in the last few weeks. I always felt like I missed out, being from such a small family, having no brothers and sisters. I often felt lonely, but also grateful to the people who are in my life."

I took a deep breath, glad to be through my first cue card.

"What I didn't realize until recently, is that I do have an awesome family. We all fight and make up. We support each other. We tell each other to get back in line. We try to challenge each other. We are also, unfortunately, a wee bit insestuous, but what family is perfect?"

I smiled down, catching Angela's eye as Ben kissed her cheek.

"Margaret Kennedy said, 'In truth a family is what you make it. It is made strong, not by the number of heads counted at the dinner table, but by the rituals you help family members create, by the memories you share, by the commitment of time, caring, and love you show to one another, and by the hopes for the future you have as individuals and as a unit.'"

I knew most people didn't know who Margaret Kennedy was, but the quote fit the message I wanted. I saw a few people smiling and nodding, appreciating the words. Mike even took the opportunity to put his arms over Jess and Lauren's shoulders and pull them to his sides. He smiled wide, enjoying looking like the pimp he claimed to be.

"I have been lucky enough to be able to choose the people in my family, and boy have I chosen well. I count every single person at Forks High as my family, and I have the best brothers and sisters.

"Many years ago I started school at Forks Elementary and I met a group of people. These people accepted me despite being the only kid who had a police escort to school."

Several people laughed, and I knew Dad would be holding back a grin wherever he was seated.

"I don't think I spoke to anyone for the first week, but I remember wanting to. There was a girl with blonde hair like goldilocks who I wanted to play jump-rope with." I smiled at Jess who grinned and nodded, acknowledging the mention. "And an Asian boy who had a red marble that looked like a dragon's eye." Eric looked surprised that I remembered that. "The boy with the long black ponytail and the feather necklace stole my matchbox car, but I didn't say a thing."

Jacob winked at me when I glanced down at him. I paused to smile back.

"We all stayed together, hanging out around the front of our classroom, too scared to venture away amongst the scary big kids. Eventually some of us found the courage to explore ten more feet, lured away by a bouncing ball, an older sibling, or a colorful playground. I remember holding Angela's hand tight as we traversed the expanse of the basketball court, the relief rushing through me when we jumped over the border of the bark area." Angela blew me a kiss. "We had made it without any bumps, knocks, collisions, or getting mauled. We were like adventurers discovering new lands, and sometimes feral natives when we crossed the path of the big boys.

"Then before we knew it we were forced to explore new lands, our comfort zone ripped from us, as we moved to Forks Middle and High Schools. But we had become seasoned explorers, our roles and supporters established, prepared for whatever the new schools would throw at us.

"We were a tight unit. We had our family group established, and we left no one behind, even though Tyler was threatened with being held back for his bad behavior. Good thing they desperately wanted to get rid of you, eh Tyler?"

Tyler laughed and nodded. He had always been the class rebel, but he didn't learn to be stealthy until high school.

"In 'Proven Guilty' Jim Butcher wrote, 'When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching - they are your family.'

"We all gained confidence through our schooling. We were backed by our peers and comfortable in our surroundings. Sometimes we got too comfortable though, and then we got to explore places like the Principal's office and the detention room. Like when we discovered that the classroom doors could be locked from the inside and we decided that we didn't want to learn. I will never forget the look on the teacher's face as she glared at us through the little window as we sat around talking, smug that we had one-upped her. Boy were we wrong. That was our first family disciplinary meeting, and every single one of us cried that day. But I do remember we stood together, unable to throw anyone under the bus, ready to face our punishment as one."

For most of us, that day had been a turning point. After we had finished our punishment we became a dream class for teachers. We had never forgotten, and even now there were sheepish looks exchanged in the front rows.

"And now, once again, life has thrown down the gauntlet. We have finished school and the future is laid out before us. We need to rally together and face this new challenge, as I know we can. We are a big, wonderful, admittedly dysfunctional family, and I know we can stick together through anything."

I took a deep breath. I was almost finished, but the hardest part of the speech was still to come. I closed my eyes for a second and pictured Edward. Somewhere in the gym he was sitting, probably almost as nervous for me as I was. But he was strong, and made me strong. I could do anything, this little revelation would be easy.

"Angela will be ready and waiting, her law degrees on hand, for the first of us to get arrested. Probably several of us will be willing to be alibis too, although don't tell my dad I said that."

There was laughter, but also some serious nods. Ben even leaned over to share a look with Mike, who laughed back at him.

"Jessica will have every single one of us tuning into the evening news to see her beautiful face. We will all become better people, or at least winners at quiz nights."

Jess ran her hand over her hair as she smiled around. She wanted nothing more than to be famous, and use her talent for speaking.

"Jacob will fix our cars for free, and will only charge us one hundred dollars per hour for labor when we ask him to modify them."

Jacob smiled sweetly at me, held up two fingers and mouthed "two hundred."

I gave myself a breather before continuing. It was covered by the crowd who were still noisy with discussion about my last few statements.

There was silence and I had to talk again. It was time. I smiled and hoped that it looked genuine, not nervous and ready to vomit like I felt.

It was time.

"I am going to culinary school at Seattle Community College," I said, unable to look up from my cue cards. I felt sick not knowing what the reaction would be. I could hear whispering but I couldn't work out if it was positive or not. But I had done it and I needed to finish. "So your dinner in my first restaurant is on the house. But you can pay your own bar tab, I don't want to go out of business the day after you visit."

I had done it, and I plowed on, ready to finish and take my seat. I would face the fall-out after the ceremony. I hoped Edward would be able to get to me quickly, I needed him next to me. I kept my head down and read the rest of my speech from my cards.

"Whatever our plans are, I know there are 68 people standing behind us, urging us on, ready to catch us if we fall, and prepared to prod when the going gets tough. That's what family is for.

"So as with all families, this is not a "good bye". This is just a "see you later". No matter how far we spread, those invisible ties that hold us to Forks and each other will always be there.

"Tim McGraw said, 'We all take different paths in life, but no matter where we go, we take a little of each other everywhere.'

"Good luck, my family. I wish you all well on your new journey. Remember I am standing behind you every step of the way, and the phone and Facebook is there to help us keep in touch. See you later, everyone."

I got a loud round of applause as I turned and sat back down in my seat. I was unable to fully relax but luckily only the presentation and parade remained. I kept my head down until I was finally freed from the gym and could breathe some fresh air.

Angela was the first person to get to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"You were awesome," she said. "Well done. I liked how you told everyone."

"Thanks, Angela," I said, squeezing her back. "What was the reaction like?"

"Positive, from what I heard. Probably the opposite of what you are thinking."

She pulled away from me and studied my face then grimaced when her assumption was confirmed.

"Bella," Jess called, coming up behind Angela.

"Hey, Jess. Congratulations," I said as we hugged.

"You too. Your speech was great. I didn't know you were going to culinary school. That's so cool."

"Yeah it is," said Jacob as he hugged me too. "Well done."

I scanned the group of people smiling at me, all supporting me. I felt happy, although I was yet to see Dad's reaction.

Facebook Status Update: We are free! Congratulations class of '12. - with Jacob Black and 67 others

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	35. Chapter 35

Last status update: We are free! Congratulations class of '12. - with Jacob Black and 67 others

As my classmates started to wander away to find their families, I looked around and saw Edward. He was standing at the edge of the parking lot with his family. As soon as he noticed me looking, he strutted over to me, smirking.

"Hey," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey," I replied, clinging to him.

"You were amazing. That speech was excellent. Well done for telling everyone."

"Thanks. I thought I should get it out there. Everyone is being supportive."

"Nothing to worry about then."

"Not quite. I still haven't seen Dad."

"He's waiting for you over there. It will be fine."

I turned around slowly as he loosened his grip on me but held him close as he tried to pull away and saw Dad watching us and waiting for me a few feet away. I looked up at Edward and smiled. "Until a few weeks ago I was only going to have Dad to celebrate with today. I really didn't know what I was missing. Now I have you, Dad and your whole family."

"Our family," Edward interrupted me.

"Our family. It makes me so happy, but sad at the same time."

"Why sad?"

"What if I hadn't changed? What if I hadn't woken up to myself? I would be lonely still, with no one to live with in Seattle, and surrounded by people I was too stupid to like."

"But you did and now you are my wonderful, beautiful, smart girlfriend. Whom I love more than anything. And everyone here loves you too. Don't worry about what could have been. Focus on our future together and how happy you are."

He leaned down to kiss me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to show how grateful I was for his words and support. Eventually we separated and we went over to Dad, who was still patiently waiting.

"Hey, Dad."

"Bella. You did well. Great speech. Did you tell me about culinary school?" Dad's face looked a mixture of confusion and worry. He knew this wouldn't be the first time I had told him something that he had forgotten.

"No I didn't. Sorry."

"Oh, that's good. I thought you had told me and I'd forgotten."

"No. Are you mad?"

"Why would I be?" He studied my face and frowned. "I don't mind what you do, as long as you're happy. I thought you would be a lawyer though. You are very good at talking and arguing and manipulating." He laughed at me.

Even though his words confirmed my fears about not doing what was expected of me, I felt relief. He, and everyone I cared about, wanted me to be happy. And because that meant culinary school, they were all supporting my decision. Edward squeezed me gently, a subtle reminder that he was right.

"You can say it," I said turning to face him.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I know you want to say 'I told you so'. Go on."

"I don't think I need to. You get the picture. And we will remember this for future reference."

I smiled and nodded. I would remember this forever. Over the last few weeks I had faced things I had hidden from for years. Every time I over-thought things I was proven wrong. It had been a hard journey of self-discovery, but it was worth it because I was happier and I had Edward.

"Let's go see the family." I led the way over to the large group waiting by their cars.

"Congratulations, Bella," Esme said as she hugged me hard. "I'm so proud of you. You will have a wonderful time at culinary school. You have always had a twinkle in your eye in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Mom. You taught me everything. I owe you heaps."

"You owe me nothing, sweetie. Just be happy, that's all I want for you."

"I am," I said as she released me.

"I know." She glanced over to Edward who was joking with Emmett then smiled back at me.

"Well done, Bella," Carlisle said over his wife's shoulder. "That was the most beautiful speech. You are an amazing writer."

"Thanks," I said and smiled up at him.

He smiled back with a look of happiness and pride as if I was his own flesh and blood.

Jasper was next in line and he leaned in to kiss my cheek before Alice pushed him out of the way.

"Bella! Well done. You were awesome. You didn't even look nervous."

"Thanks, Alice. I was nervous, but I obviously hid it well."

"No more shaking in your boots, eh little sister?" Emmett said as he hugged me.

"No, and definitely not around you anymore now that I know you're just a big teddy bear."

"Good. So this free dinner you will be offering... When will you be opening your restaurant?"

"The offer isn't open to people who could put me out of business after one meal."

"Fine. So mean. Now can you introduce me to some of these school girls?"

I laughed and slapped his arm. "You really don't want to get laid tonight, do you?"

"Rose knows I'm joking. And she can't resist this." He waved his arm down his body.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and shook her head but the smile on her face agreed with his statement.

Edward came back to my side and draped his arm over my shoulders as we said goodbye to the family.

"I booked a booth at the diner," Dad said to Edward and me as soon as we were left alone. "I assumed you would be joining us, Edward."

"Thanks, Charlie. I would love to," Edward said and grinned.

We got into the police cruiser and drove the short distance to the diner in silence. I couldn't stop thinking about how well the day had gone. Starting with waking up in Edward's arms, his lips gently kissing my neck. Then breakfast with Dad, who didn't seem at all phased to have Edward there. Later I walked to school and spent a few hours with my friends, reminiscing and making promises for the future. Then the positive response to my speech and the reveal of my plans. Now I was on my way to have a celebration dinner with the two most important people in my life.

I looked back at Edward in the back seat. He had been watching me and winked as our eyes met. When he looked down at his hands I did too and saw he was holding his wrists together like he was handcuffed. Slowly he raised them above his head and caught my eye. I blushed as I realised what he was implying. I had never followed up on my handcuffs and Edward's bed idea. Before I turned back around, he stretched to cover his actions if Dad had seen. This only fuelled the fire burning inside me as it reminded me of the arch my back made when I came.

When we pulled up to the diner, I quickly got out of the car and opened Edward's car door for him. He took my hand as we waited for Dad to lead the way inside.

"I hope that is the first and last time you will be in the back seat of a police cruiser," Dad said to Edward as we were seated by the hostess.

Edward's eyes widened as he glanced between us. I watched as his throat bobbed.

"Out with it, Edward," Dad said. He had been watching him too.

"Okay. It's not the first time. But I'm sure it will be the last."

"Fine. That's good enough for me." Dad started studying the menu.

I couldn't let it go that easily and Edward knew. He was looking at me nervously.

"I was at a party," he said and took my hand under the table. "The police arrived to break it up and I got upset and arrested. There was a girl who I thought was overdosing. I knew her from a class I took and I wanted to see if she was alright. The officers wouldn't let me back onto the property. I may have thrown a punch and then resisted arrest..."

"What happened to the girl?"

"They called an ambulance. Even though they were arresting me, they still listened."

I nodded and squeezed his hand, letting him know I accepted his explanation and was grateful to him for telling me.

Our waitress took our orders and brought us our drinks.

"So, Bella," Dad said to fill the silence. "What are your plans for the summer? You have over three months before you start college."

"Next week we are starting our road trip."

"You know I expect a text or a call every day, at least?" Dad was studying me, letting me know he was serious. "How long will you be away for?"

"Probably two or three weeks depending on when our money runs out."

"I will give you some cash."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Do you know where you are going yet?"

"We are going down the west coast then across the south and up the east coast."

"Whose car will you be taking?"

"Angela is borrowing her dad's, Mike is taking his mom's, and Jess is taking hers."

"I'm going to take mine, too," Edward said.

"Oh, good. At least there will be one reliable car."

Dad was being very cool about me exploring the country and Edward going with me. I was hoping he would be just as happy with our plans to live together. He started talking about cars with Edward and I tuned out.

Our meals were delivered and the car conversation was abandoned.

"When are you going to Seattle to find a place to live, Bella?" Dad asked.

"I was going to talk to you about that, actually."

Edward put his hand on my knee and squeezed to support me. I was surprised to find that I wasn't feeling anxious like I expected. I was confident that my plans were what would make me happy and that everyone would support me, even Dad.

"I was going to go in late August with Angela to find something. We wanted to move in the first week of September."

Dad was nodding. "I'm happy to help with what ever you need. I can borrow a van from someone to move your bedroom furniture."

"Well, actually my plans have changed. Angela is going to live with Ben now. And I won't need my furniture."

"Okay. But how can you afford it? Fully furnished is expensive."

"Edward asked me to live with him."

I looked at Edward and saw his massive grin, his eyes sparkling as he looked at me. He looked as proud of me as I was feeling. There was no fear or doubts stalling this conversation.

Dad was silent for a while as he prodded at his steak.

"Are you sure about this?" He eventually asked.

"Yes," Edward and I said simultaneously.

"Isn't it too soon?"

"No," we replied together again.

"You haven't been together that long. What if you break up? What will you do then?"

"Dad, I have known Edward forever. We love each other."

Edward nodded as Dad studied us.

"Okay." Dad shrugged and started to eat.

Edward squeezed my knee and mouthed "I love you" before we followed suit.

As we ate, more of my classmates came into the diner. Half of Forks was having their celebration dinner here and the other half were probably in Port Angeles restaurants.

I watched their smiling faces as they ate and celebrated together. Some of them were surrounded by a large group and others were just with their parents. We all exchanged smiles and waves across the busy room.

I was happy and content. High school was over. I was surrounded by people who I was sure would be close friends forever. My meal was tasty and an excellent final meal in the familiar local diner. My boyfriend and Dad were getting along. I was preparing to move in with Edward. Dad was happy with my decision to go to culinary school. I was looking forward to an exciting future and ready to leave my past behind.

Facebook Status Update: Finally finished! Thank you to all the amazing people who have taken this journey with me. I love you all.

THE END

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


	36. Chapter 36

Facebook Alert: Bella Swan has invited you to an event: Graduation After Party.

Dinner conversation ran out well before the food in front of us did and Dad left as soon as his burger was finished. He shook Edward's hand and kissed my forehead then gave us a short warning about sensible drinking and driving under the influence, which he said slightly louder than necessary so all my classmates in the diner could hear. He seemed pleased with the pause in conversations around the room following his statement and left with a nod to himself and possibly a glare at Mike who was at the table by the door with his parents.

As soon as the red and blue of the sirens – Dad's unsubtle way to put some weight behind his warning – lapped at the walls around us, the atmosphere at the table changed. We were no longer having a celebratory family dinner. We were two teenagers, totally in love, sitting close together, alone. The world around us was easily forgotten, or ignored, with its quiet, meaningless buzz of conversation and dimmed lighting.

Our gazes locked and I felt the current flow between us, a slight undertow pulling me into him. I happily gave in to the pull and slid across the bench seat until I was pressed into him. His arm draped over my shoulders leaving a Bella-sized and Bella-shaped cove for me to occupy.

With a sigh, I let my whole body relax and sink into him – my head on his upper arm, my shoulder tucked under his, and every one of my edges fitted to one of his like I was the ocean to his coastline.

"Would you like dessert?"

I opened my eyes and glared at the waitress who dared float into our bubble.

Luckily, Edward seemed to be able, or willing, to acknowledge the outside world and answered for us. "Yes please. I would like peach cobbler and Bella would like chocolate mud cake."

The girl smiled brightly at him before walking off.

I leaned away from Edward so I could look up at his face without going cross eyed.

"Chocolate mud cake?" I couldn't work out the reasons behind the decisiveness of his answer. He had ordered without any apparent thought, or any consultation with me – as if the choice was obvious. As if it was a given that I would have chocolate mud cake because that was what I always had, or always wanted, or would always prefer.

He shrugged as he looked down at me. "I felt like celebrating what bought us together: the night before Charlie's birthday, when you were trying to make chocolate mud cake but you didn't have the right ingredients."

I imitated a fish for a few seconds as I tried to decide what to say. I vacillated between asking how he knew, saying something fluffy about loving how he remembered seemingly tiny details that actually mean so much, telling him he's a cheesy sap, or asking him to eat the cake off my body.

Before I could decide he smiled down at me and sent me back to being fishy. "I would have ordered cupcakes but they aren't on the menu, and there is no way they would be as good as yours."

I raised my hand from his thigh and pulled his head down so I could kiss him. Only seconds later I was panting into the skin of his neck and silently chanting a short rhythm about being in public to myself to stop my body from straddling him. "Stop being so perfect, Edward." I tried to chastise him but the combination of my panting and the neediness of my hormones had washed my voice out to a gravelly moan.

"Only if you do first."

"I will do you first..."

"You can do me first, second and third. Anytime, anywhere, baby."

"Here? Now?" I slid my hand slowly down from his chest, over his stomach, stopping just above his crotch.

"What about the cake?" His voice was low and strained and I knew I would feel how hard he was if I moved my hand slightly lower.

I didn't care about the cake anymore than a slight feeling I should send it a thank you card for getting Edward and I together. "Fuck the cake."

"I would rather fuck you."

I moaned quietly as I pressed my lips to his pulse-point.

His hand gripped my ribs tightly, his thumb grazing the bottom of my breast. So close yet so far and all a tease. "Maybe we could have a threesome. I love how every part of you tastes ... Every part ... And that could only make the cake better."

I hummed against his skin then poked my tongue out for a taste. His fingers flexed against me and his thumb quickly brushed over my nipple.

There was a loud crash as someone dropped a glass on the other side of the room. We were forced back into acknowledging the real world and the large number of people who may be offended if I mounted Edward at the table.

With what seemed like a Moses-esque feat, we parted and I dragged myself around to the other side of the table. I leaned back against the plastic padding of the booth and resisted fanning myself as I waited for the heat in my body to dissipate. To avoid looking at Edward, and thereby foiling the attempt at cooling down, I looked around the diner and blushed when I realised we didn't have the intimacy I had been imagining. Quite frankly, I was surprised we hadn't been doused with cold water.

I laughed when I saw the waitress look our way and roll her eyes before picking up our deserts from a nearby table. She had obviously decided to let us have our moment and wait to deliver our food. She fought her smile as she served us and shook her head as she walked away.

"So. This party." Edward glanced up at me through his lashes as he decimated his food.

"Is it important? Would we be missed if we didn't go? Do you think we could skip it? We could celebrate alone..."

It was all too easy to imagine our little, two-person party but I had to resist. "After the party we can celebrate together. All night..."

He was appeased and smiled at me.

"Would you like some cake?" I held a spoonful up and leant across the table.

He smirked before opening his mouth for me. As he pulled back slowly, letting his lips slide slowly over the silver, I felt my lips and nipples tingle in need as the sight inspired memories of his lips on me.

He moaned quietly. "Tastes so good." Without a word, he offered a spoonful of cobbler to me.

Before taking it into my mouth, I reached out with my tongue to catch a drop of peach juice which, in my imagination, was about to drop from the tip of the spoon. Edward's eyes widened as he took over the role of the fish. I closed my mouth over the spoon quickly because his dilated pupils were telling me he was only seconds away from offering me his cobblers and I didn't think the waitress would let us get away anything more lewd than she had before.

"Shall we go?" I asked brightly. Neither of us had finished, but I was desperate for some fresh air to wash out our lust-addled brains.

I had no idea that the next time I would have chocolate mud cake, it would be decorated with a diamond engagement ring.

The party was loud and crowded by the time we arrived. Just like every party Jessica had ever had, she had managed to get extra, last-minute funding from her mom. The money had been put into bouncers with the guest list on clipboards for the front gate to control admission and lighting to let the whole town know where the party was, even though they wouldn't be allowed in.

There were a large number of juniors, sophomores and even freshmen gathered along the road. They were having their own, slightly secondhand, party – making do with indistinct music filtered through walls and front yard and their own resources for food and drink.

Being a small town with everyone knowing everyone, it was easy to get past the park rangers-come-bouncers with just a nod.

Inside Jessica's house, the whole ground floor had been opened up with every door wide open and every sliding partition pushed to the side. From the entrance hall I could see the distinct use each room had been put to. The dinning room had been rearranged with the grand table along a wall and piled with food. The kitchen beyond had a keg and various buckets filled with ice and bottles on the benches. The parlor had been furnished with free-standing closet racks for coats and Edward took mine to hang with the others. Every room was packed with my classmates and their dates and invited guests. The living room, beyond the parlor, was the hub of all activity with its pool table and temporary dance floor.

Edward pressed his body against my back as I surveyed the room. "Would you like a drink?"

I shivered as his breath caressed the exposed skin of my shoulder. "Yes, please. Something with Midori, thanks."

He kissed me gently before walking away.

"Bella! You're here!" Jessica came over to greet me. She was already tipsy and had to hold my shoulders as our cheeks touched as we kissed the air.

"Jess, this is awesome! Well done."

"Thanks. And thanks for your help with it all."

"Ha. Whatever. We both know this is all you. Maybe you should consider starting a party-planning business."

She tapped her nose once then missed as she swayed dangerously in her heels. "Shh... That's the plan for when I'm too old for TV."

I laughed. "You will be gorgeous forever. Even when you are eighty."

"Aww. Thanks, Bella. You too." She wrapped her arms around me and planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek. "I love you. So much. We have to stay friends. Forever."

"Forever."

She sniffed slightly then laughed as she waved her hands at her eyes. "No crying."

I laughed as she tottered away. I had a feeling 'no crying' was going to be easier said than done, especially as more alcohol was consumed.

I saw Angela across the dance floor at the exact moment she saw me and we walked to each other with our arms stretched out. We met in the middle of the floor with a hug. A conveniently-timed slow song started and we swayed together as we talked.

"How are you doing, mama?"

She laughed. "Awesome. I'm surrounded by happy, drunk people who want to celebrate their happiness with me by getting me drunk. I have never been a big drinker, but now that I'm not allowed it, I want it."

"Oh, Ange. I'm sorry. How about I don't drink either. We can be sober together and laugh at everyone else making fools of themselves."

"No! I want you to drink. I have to live vicariously through someone. If anyone should be sober, it should be Ben. As punishment for getting me pregnant."

"You just want to laugh at me when I do something stupid."

"Yes, that's true. But I also think you deserve it. Your speech today was perfect."

"Thanks, Ange."

We swayed for a few more minutes, even though the tempo of the music had sped up.

Edward found us and handed us a drink each. "Orange juice and Midori for Bella. Orange juice and orange juice for Angela."

We thanked him and he walked away with a smile.

The music cut out suddenly and the DJ picked up his microphone. "Hello Graduating Class! I hope everyone is having a good night. My name is DJ Steve and I am here to play good music for you, so please don't request shit songs."

There was a cheer from Mike then a laugh from everyone else because if anyone was going to request something stupid, it would be Mike.

"It's time for some official stuff before we can get back to partying. Can I have the Graduates only on the dance floor please and charge your glasses if you need to... Everyone graduating today, please come to the dance floor."

The DJ then passed the microphone to Jessica. "Hi everyone." She giggled nervously as we all watched her. "Shit, I have no idea how you did this talking thing, Bella. It's fucking scary."

Everyone laughed because it was the first time Jessica had ever been scared of talking. "Anyway. I have some people to thank and I suppose I should start with Bella."

I blushed and hid my face on Angela's shoulder as someone whistled.

Jessica waited for silence before continuing. "Bella did a great job today. Her speech was perfect for our class and I think every one of us agreed and would have written something similar if we were as smart as her. Here's to Bella."

Glasses were raised and "to Bella" was murmured around the room.

"We also need to toast the school and teachers who have gotten us this far. They aren't here because we are all sick of the old farts but we should toast them anyway. To Forks High School."

The glasses were raised again.

"Finally, I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. I love every single one of you and you have all made my life better. I don't know how I'm going to cope being so far away from you all and not seeing you every day. I really want us to stay in contact, and I hope we can. I think we will all be friends forever." Jessica choked on the last few words as she failed to hold back her tears any longer.

Lauren rushed up to hug her as we all raised our glasses again and toasted "forever".

I turned to Angela and saw her tears streaming down her face. I quickly wrapped my arms back around her as she shook with her sobs.

"I'm sorry, Bella. It's just hormones messing with emotions. This kid is sapping my energy and sending it all back as feelings."

I laughed as I handed her over to Ben who had joined us. The dance floor had turned into a sea of tears and people hugging, almost to the point we were participating in the world's biggest hug record attempt.

I managed to extract myself and grab the microphone before the DJ started playing music again. "Can we all raise our glasses once more, please. To Jess, for organising this party for us. To Jess"

She deserved so much more than my little acknowledgement but I had no way to see the future and the annual Christmas Eve reunion she was going to arrange every year for the next forty years.

I handed the microphone back and the music started up again as I rejoined the crowd. The dance floor became slightly more crowded as the few non-graduating guests joined us.

Edward pressed himself against my back, his arms tight around my waist, holding me against his body.

"Hey." He had to speak loudly into my ear to be heard above the music but my body shivered as if it was an intimate whisper.

"Hey."

"Would you like another drink?"

I nodded and we made our way through to the kitchen. He didn't let me go, but rather matched my steps so we could stay pressed together. Even as he poured me another drink, we stayed in the same position, although it had become necessary – to hide his erection from other people.

I teased him a bit by bending over the counter to reach a paper umbrella for my drink. As my ass rubbed against his crotch he clutched at my hips and moaned. I took my time straightening up.

He kissed the back of my neck as soon as I was straight and he could reach it. "Fuck, Bella. Is it time to go home now?"

I laughed and pushed myself hard against him again. "If you want to. We have done all the official stuff. Now there is just drinking until we pass out scheduled for the rest of the night."

"No. I can't take you away from the party. This is your night. I want you to have a good time and celebrate with your friends. Just give me a minute to get rid of this thing." He rubbed his erection against my ass again and groaned.

I laughed. There was no way it was going to go away if he kept that up. "Shall I leave you alone for a bit? Or would you like me to help...?"

He groaned again. "Fuck, Bella. You're killing me."

"I'm sure we could go upstairs and find a room..."

"No you can't!" Jessica had joined us in the kitchen but neither of us had noticed in our lust bubble. "There will be no fucking in the house. Unless I hook up with someone later." She waved a finger at us as she walked away with a bottle of tequila.

Edward dropped his forehead onto my shoulder and moved his hips away from me. "You better leave me. I will come find you soon."

"I hope you come soon too..." I laughed as I left the room with Edward's groan following me.

I made my way back to the dance floor and found Angela standing in the middle holding a shot glass full of tequila. I took one look at her expression, which was a mixture of over-emotional sadness and a little bit of frustration, and knew I had to take the shot for her. I threw it back and we slow danced again.

"Thanks, Bella. People keep giving me drinks. Ben has already been forced to drink a bottle of beer and a bourbon and coke for me."

"No problem, Ange. But I'm sure it was hardly a sacrifice for Ben."

She laughed and relaxed into me. "I can't wait to tell everyone."

"Yeah. But for tonight I'm happy to relieve you of any alcohol."

"No, I'm going to tell everyone now."

She pushed her way through the crowd to the DJ and I followed in her wake. Before I knew it, she had the microphone.

"Ange, are you sure about this? I thought you were going to wait. What if your family find out from someone else?"

"Yes I'm sure. These people are my family. You were right. I will tell my parents tomorrow."

I shook my head but stepped away to stand beside her as she signalled the DJ to cut the music. "Hi everyone. I'm sorry about this, I only want a second of your time... I have an announcement. I wasn't going to tell everyone yet. But I want you all to know... Ben and I are having a baby..."

There was a beat of silence as everyone processed the news then a rush of sound before a wave of people mobbed us. Every single person was smiling and congratulating her as she was hugged. Ben found his way to the front and he was grinning as he shook hands and hugged everyone too.

When it was my turn he winked before he hugged me. "I'm glad she has finally told everyone. I don't know how you kept the secret – it's been torturing me. I wanted to tell everyone as soon as we found out."

I just shrugged and smiled as he turned away from me. I hadn't even thought about it. I was told someone else's secret and it hadn't been mine to tell so I just didn't. Although, I had told Edward, but that just seemed natural – like not telling him everything would be wrong.

Jessica raided her mother's champagne to celebrate Angela's announcement. She even found sparkling grape juice for Angela. The mood of the party had already been a happy one but it was tinged with sadness about endings and changes. It now seemed to lighten with the prospect of new beginnings and excitement for the future.

The same group of people that crowded the room on that night would be all back for Angela's baby shower six months later. With Jessica's unmatched ability to organise events and people, the baby shower would provide everything Angela would need for the care of her son – my godson.

Ben took Angela home half an hour later. She said the baby had exhausted her, but the look in her eye when she looked at Ben told me she had just enough energy for some fun before they were going to sleep.

Edward and I played a game of pool together. He was very good and told me his university education included a class on drinking and pool – also known as the "Easy A on Saturday" at a pub called College Inn. But he was easily distracted when I innocently bent over to line up my shots. The game took so long as he missed shots when looking down my top and I missed when he pressed his erection against me as I bent over.

Eventually Mike impatiently interrupted our game. "Bella, Edward. Stop using pool as foreplay. We want to play Beer Pong."

We were shuffled aside as the table was set up and we found ourselves in a dark corner.

"Hey." Edward's hands found their way to my ass and he held me tight against his body.

"Hey."

"You are so fucking hot." His lips nipped at my neck as he rubbed his erection against me.  
I reached down and slipped my hand into his pants – wrapping my fingers around him.

"Shit." He started thrusting his hips slightly – enough to move his length against my palm and give some friction, but not enough to clue the people around us into what we were doing. "Did you know that every time you bent over I could see the bottom curves of you ass?"

I hummed and nodded.

"You're such a tease and I love you." His was now panting against my skin.

"Girls versus boys, everyone." Mike's voice intruded on our moment.

We broke apart reluctantly as I was dragged away to the other end of the table. Everyone had drunk too much already anyway so aims were off and Jessica's enthusiasm did not match her skill.

Twenty minutes later the girls had lost spectacularly but we felt good about it.

"Lets dance!" Jessica shuffled her way backwards, towards the dance floor, swinging her hips and beckoning at us.

Just like at our junior school dances, the girls and boys separated, with the girls dancing as the boys watched. Unlike the school dances, I found myself grinding and rubbing against my friends. I was sandwiched between Jessica and Lauren, with Jessica's leg between mine and my ass firmly rubbing against Lauren.

I looked up to see Edward and Mike watching us with their mouths hanging open.

I leaned in to talk in Jessica's ear. "Mike is watching you."

She turned to look where I was looking and blew him a kiss. He stepped forward instantly and took her in his arms. Only seconds later they were kissing heatedly and groping each other and I turned away with a smirk. She always denied her feelings for him, but everyone knew they were both hot for each other. It only took her another year before she realised, and they got engaged.

I was still dancing with Lauren but there was someone else I wanted behind me. Edward was still standing and watching me. His eyes were dark with lust and I could see he was hard behind the fly of his jeans, despite his attempt at hiding it under his shirt.

I extracted myself from Lauren's arms and walked towards him. His gaze roamed my body, only focusing on my face when I was too close for him to see anything else.

"See something you like?" I watched as his tongue wet his lips.

"No. But I see something I love. Every little piece of you..." He leaned forward to kiss me and I backed away before he could capture my lips.

I smiled at his pout. "Dance with me?"

I stepped backwards slowly and he followed until we were pressed together tightly as we moved to the music. I turned so I could grind my ass into his crotch. He wrapped an arm around my waist and held me tight.

"I've never been this hard. Ever." His mouth was pressed behind my ear and his hot breath made me shiver as it washed across my skin. "Even harder than when we were on the couch... You know, before our first time. When you were rubbing yourself on me... Then you sucked my cock and I licked your pussy. When I finally got inside you I thought I was going to come with my first thrust..."

I shivered as goosebumps covered my skin with the memory.

"The only reason I didn't was the fear that I wouldn't get to have you again and I had to make it last... Imprint the moment on my memory. I didn't count on you making an impression on my heart... I love you so much, Bella."

I spun around and pressed my mouth desperately against his. We kissed frantically until I could feel my head spinning with the lack of oxygen. With a groan I pulled away and let my lungs gasp for air. "Take me home, Edward. Now. I need you."

Without another word he turned and pulled me towards the front door. We didn't say good bye to anyone or bother to get our coats on the way out. We just needed to be together, alone, as soon as possible.

Edward pushed the speed limit as he raced across Forks and the car's tyres squealed as he took the corner into our street too fast. I hardly noticed as my focus was on the bulge in his pants that I was rubbing firmly with my palm.

He pushed me against the front door of his house as he sucked and licked the skin of my neck and fumbled with his keys. With a frustrated groan, he pulled away and focused on unlocking the door. The house was silent and dark, as expected at three in the morning, and he gently pushed the door closed until it clicked quietly. He was less gentle as he grabbed me and held me against the closed door – moulding his body to mine and exploring my mouth with his tongue.

I gasped for air when he pulled away. His hands had found their way under my dress and were pulling at my panties.

"Take me upstairs, Edward. I want to fuck you in your bed."

He stilled and blew out a large breath before backing away from me. Then, he took my hand and we dashed upstairs; giggling and shushing each other as we went.

Inside his room, we stripped our clothes off. As soon as our clothes lay on the floor around us, the desperation and rush seemed to dissipate.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he whispered in reverence as he just stood and stared at me.

I looked back at him and smiled. I felt like our eyes were going to turn heart-shaped like cartoon characters with all the love that heated the air between us. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too." With two large strides, he was standing inches away from me but still not touching.

"Make love to me, Edward," I said, my voice sounding breathless and desperate.

His arms wrapped around me and I was lifted off the floor. He carried me to the bed and sat down on the edge with me straddling his lap. His mouth kissed its way down to my breasts and sucked gently on my hard nipples. I buried my fingers in his hair and held him to me as I threw my head back with a moan. The sensations of his teeth and tongue on my sensitive skin and the suction that was pulling me into his mouth sent waves of pleasure through my body - each one washing warmth over my pussy.

Without breaking his connection with my chest, he rolled us over and slid us up the bed. He knelt between my legs. Slowly, his hands moved down my sides, over my hips, and gripped my thighs – bringing them up so I could wrap my legs around his hips.

He moved his mouth to my other breast as he pushed his cock into me. I moaned loudly as he filled and stretched me – pushing until he was buried deep within me.

"Shh, baby," he mumbled into my breast.

"Fuck, I don't think I can. You feel so good inside me."

With one last lick of my erect nipple, he rose up and kissed my lips. "I know. Fuck it... Moan as loud as you want. I love hearing you react to what I do to your body."

"I can't wait until we move to Seattle. Our neighbours are going to know your name..."

"God, I can't wait either... Say it baby..."

"Edward..." I whispered his name – making it as breathy and sexy as I could.

He thrust himself hard into me with a moan. "Say it again."

"Edward..."

He thrust again and I said his name again. We continued until he was panting, his name had become a moan, and we were both covered in sweat. He collapsed onto me and I pushed on his shoulders to roll him over.

I sat on his lap and rolled my hips. His cock was big and hard inside me and rubbed sensitive spots that made me want to scream. I moved in a slow and steady rhythm that would keep us going for as long as possible.

Edward's hands held my hips as I moved, then drifted upwards to my breasts. He cupped and lifted them before rubbing his thumbs over my nipples. Still rolling my hips, I reached one hand up and pulled his head forward while the other moved to my chest. As he came towards me, his hands fell back to my hips and I fed myself to him.

My movements became frenzied and his grip on my hips tightened as our climaxes neared. I threw my head back as I felt the prickling sensation of my orgasm rush through my arms and legs. He released my nipple with a gentle pop just as the heat converged between my legs. All movement stopped as my body shuddered and clenched around his pulsing cock.

I collapsed forward onto his chest as soon as my muscles relaxed. My whole body felt like jelly and all I could do was lie there as my heart and lungs slowly recovered.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me tight before shuffling us down until we were lying flat. We didn't move from that position as we fell asleep – as if we were bound together with invisible ropes.

We wouldn't be bound together officially for another two years, but it felt like we had always been bound and I was glad that I had thrown away my insecurities and let him into my life. He was my life from that moment forward. Forever.

Facebook Timeline: Bella Swan commented on a post:

Edward Cullen  
My Bella graduated today. She wrote an amazing speech, spoke beautifully, and looked great doing it. I am a lucky man to have a love like this. – with Bella Swan.

Bella Swan: Thanks, baby. I was so glad to have you there, supporting me, and being generally wonderful. Now come here and lets get lucky together...

The End

©(storyline) 2012 Abbyward


End file.
